Spider Man 4: The Rewritten Version
by Eddie Kennedy
Summary: While struggling to bring back together a love relationship with Mary Jane, Peter Parker/Spider-Man crosses paths with a criminal-turned superhero: Prowler and finds himself in a battle against Vulture and Hitman. While beginning a friendship with the Vulturess, Peter doesn't know whether this could be love or if she could be using him to take his rightful place as key to the city.
1. Chapter 1

_Whatever comes our way, whatever battle we have raging inside us, we always have a choice. My friend Harry taught me that. He chose to be the best of himself. A wise man once told me that with great power comes great responsibility. That wise man was my Uncle Ben. It's the choices that make us who we are, and we can always choose to do what's right._

_If you're wondering who I am, well, that's a different story. I go around town known as your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man but in reality, I'm Peter Parker. And the choice I made from learning about what my uncle taught me that brings me where I am now._

Peter Parker was at the graveyard, looking at his deceased friend Harry Osborn's grave, not so far from his own father: Norman Osborn's grave. It had been quite a couple of months since Harry died and both Peter and Mary Jane were devastated. Harry's own butler even showed up to give his respects.

Peter walked over to Uncle Ben's grave and rethought the words in his head "_with great power comes great responsibility._" He thought back to the night where Uncle Ben died with Peter at his side and then Harry dying with Peter and Mary Jane at his side. The last thing Peter wanted to do now was to lose the rest of the loved ones in his life. He sighed as he exited the graveyard.

Peter drove his motor over to the jazz club where Mary Jane worked as a waitress and became a singer. It was her next performance and Peter was pleased that he arrived on time, at least after lots of other conflicts going on around. Work at the Bugle, college at Columbia University, most importantly his alter-ego as Spiderman. There hadn't been much crime since the incidents with Venom and Sandman. But none of that mattered to Peter at the moment. Mary Jane was the love of his life and what really mattered to Peter was that he arrived on time at her stage performance.

Peter left the motor on the curb and entered the jazz club.

Inside the club, the piano was tune quickly followed by the sound of trumpets.

Peter found a table to sit down.

As Peter looked around at the sight of the club, a waitress came by and smiled at him.

"What's your poison today, sir?"

Peter looked up at her and thought.

"Uh, gin and tonic. Please."

"Coming right up."

The waitress walked away and looked across the club for Mary Jane.

Finally, she came walking by and was surprised to see Peter.

"Peter," she chuckled, walking up to him, "what are you doing here?"

"I still have plenty of time before Mr. Jameson wants me back at the Bugle. So I stopped by to watch your performance. Good luck, MJ."

"Thank you, Peter."

And Mary Jane sighed to herself.

"Well, duty calls. I've got drinks to serve. And I'll be up on that stage on less then ten minutes so I need to get back to work. See you later, Pete."

And she walked off.

Peter stared at her as she walked off. He just couldn't help still being in love with her but the relationship that Harry broke after his recovery from amnesia was slowly progressing from time to time.

"Your drink, sir."

Peter looked up as the waitress laid down a napkin and placed his drink above it.

"Thank you. Thank you very much," muttered Peter.

"No problem," said the waitress.

And she walked off.

Peter sighed to himself. After glancing at Mary Jane for so long, he felt so embarrassed of doing it in another waitress' presence. Peter was still considering popping the question to MJ but he still wasn't ready and decided to listen to Aunt May's advice by taking his time. If MJ found out about it, only god knows what she would think of Peter then.

Ten minutes later, Mary Jane entered the stage and started to sing Is You Is Or Is You Ain't My Baby by Diana Krall.

Peter watched her performance in wonder.

_I got a guy who's always late_

_Every time we have a date_

_But I love him_

_Yes I love him_

Peter smiled if the song resembled Mary Jane's feelings about him.

_I am going to walk right up to his gate_

_To see if I can get it straight_

_Cause I want him_

_Oh yes I'm gonna ask him_

_Is you is or is you ain't my baby_

_The way your acting lately makes me doubt_

_You have always been my baby, baby_

_Seems the flame in your heart has gone out_

Peter lip-synced the lyrics as he did at her performance at Broadway.

_Well a fellow is a creature_

_Who has always been strange_

_Just when you think you're his_

_He's gone and made a change_

Peter chuckled as if she were discussing the events of him and the black suit.

"That's the love of my life," he sighed to himself.

_Is you is or is you ain't my baby_

_Has my baby found somebody new_

_Or is my baby still my baby too_

"Oh yes, baby," chuckled Peter as the song ended.

There was a huge round of applause and Peter joined it while a loud two-finger came from the audience. A piano piece followed as Mary Jane exited stage.

Mary Jane came over to Peter's table.

"Peter, can we have a word outside, please?"

"Sure, MJ," chuckled Peter.

The two of them walked outside the jazz club and watched the city streets.

"Why don't just admit that those people in the crowd were just faking it?"

"MJ, that was a great performance," Peter complimented.

"You're just saying that, Peter."

"No, I'm not," chuckled Peter, "and neither was the crowd."

"Come on, Peter. They didn't think I was that good."

"Sure, they did, MJ."

Mary Jane sighed.

"I didn't do as good as you said I did, Peter. I just wished you'd understand. Why do you think I was let off from Broadway."

"Because of those reviews. But those were just critics, MJ. And I bet your boss agrees with you."

"Who? Paul? Yeah, he thinks I'm doing a good job."

"And so did everyone in that crowd, MJ. If you weren't that good, they would've let you off already, wouldn't they?"

"I get your point, Peter. But you can't say these things just because you're my friend. I mean you are and I'm still in love with that man who saved my life all those years back. But that can't mend our love relationship. And neither will you showing up at all of my shows."

"You think that just because Harry…"

"Please don't bring Harry into this!" Mary Jane suddenly snapped.

There was a short silence.

"I'm sorry, Peter," she sighed, "I know that Harry broke up that relationship but he was manipulated by the fact that you killed his father so it wasn't his fault."

"I know, MJ."

"But Peter, my point is that you can't put things back to the way they were just by popping up at my shows. My finest performance is coming up tomorrow night. Maybe showing up to that great turn of my career might be a start to it. But for now, Peter, just leave it."

"Yeah. I gotta go to work now, MJ."

"Me, too, Peter," she sighed.

And off she walked off back towards the jazz club.

Peter sighed and walked towards the curb where he parked his motor.

"Excuse me, sir," said a man, standing in front of him, "is that your vehicle?"

"What?" asked Peter, rather curious.

The man pointed to a tow truck that towed Peter's motor away.

"Oh, my god. Yes, it is."

"And what was it doing parked on the curb?"

"Sir, I'm so sorry. I was just in a hurry to see a performance at this jazz club and…"

"But sorry doesn't help our community, does it?"

"No, it doesn't. But, please. I need that bike to get to work and all that."

"Well," sighed the man, "you should've thought before you nearly caused a safety hazard. For your consequences, here's your parking ticket."

And he handed the ticket over to Peter.

Peter looked at it and called the man who walked back to the scene.

"Um, excuse me, sir. When do I get my motor back?"

"Tomorrow," replied the man, looking back at Peter, "we'll use the license plate to locate your address. That will most definitely give about 24 hours or so to think about your actions in the future, Mr…"

"Parker."

"Ah, Parker. Well, see you around."

And the man walked back towards the tow truck.

Peter sighed. Now he had to walk to the Daily Bugle and Jameson wanted him there in 10 minutes top. It would take him twenty minutes to get to the Bugle from his location. So Peter started walking.

The Bugle was quite busy as always.

J. J. Jameson looked up from his papers at Robbie Robertson.

"Where is that photographer of mine? WHERE IS PARKER?"

"I don't know, Jonah. Peter's never usually this late. Maybe he got held back by something. God knows."

"Excuses, excuses, excuses!" snapped Jameson, "I gave him the opportunity to have this bloody staff job and this is how he repays me? Ridiculous!"

"I bet he'll be her soon, Jonah."

"SOON? SOON? Apparently not soon enough, Robbie, my friend. Now you tell Parker once he arrives here that I want to see him in my office immediately!"

"Right away, sir."

Peter entered the Bugle in a rush and walked to Betty Brant's desk.

"How's he holding up?"

"You have no idea, Pete."

"Aww! Is he mad about me being late?"

"He's gone completely berserk."

Robbie opened the door from Jameson's office and muttered "Peter. Mr. Jameson would like to see you in his office right away."

"Be right there, Robbie."

"I warn you, Pete. He doesn't like to wait."

"See you around, Betty."

"Good luck, Pete."

"It's my specialty," joked Peter as he walked off.

Betty chuckled before going back to her work and muttering "right, right."

Peter entered Jameson's office and closed the doors.

"Parker! You're late! Or maybe too late! What the hell is the matter with you?"

"Mr. Jameson, I give you my apologies. You see my motor was towed and…"

"…and what? You can't afford anything more sensible and worth the money to get here on time? Do you want to continue your staff job or not? Because you haven't bought me any photos of Spider-Man lately to show me how much of a petty crook he really is!"

"Yes, Mr. Jameson. I want this staff job more than anything."

"Good," smiled Jameson, popping the cigarette out of his mouth, throwing it away and blowing out smoke, "then I could use your help with something."

"Yes, Mr. Jameson?"

"You see my editor and I are creating a new article to mock Spider-Man. The ones in the black suit aren't enough! He hasn't worn those since the battle that night with that other web-slinger and the giant! Too bad nobody took pictures of him being choked before that glider on the surf board blazed in."

"No indeed, sir. I've haven't seen him out and about since then anyway..."

"…yeah, yeah, yeah. Anyway, if you collect some more pictures of him, we could put this article together. Get the picture?"

Jameson chuckled at his own joke while coughing smoke out of his mouth and Peter chuckled as well.

"Very funny, J. J.," chuckled Robbie.

"Shut up!" remarked Jameson, "anyway, back to business. I need you, Parker, to go out into town and use that camera of yours to take as many pictures of Spiderman as possible. If we pull this off, we can make our newspaper a success."

"You can count on me, Mr. Jameson."

"Well, what are you waiting for then? Fourth of July? You've got two months to kill. Go! Go! Go!"

Peter rushed out of Jameson's office and exited the Bugle through the hall.

Betty watched him as he left and looked over Jameson who was too busy shouting at Robbie.

Betty sighed and went back to work.

Peter walked out of the Bugle in a huff. He still tried hold his anger. He couldn't stand Jameson's remarks of his own alter-ego and his own best friend Harry.

"Pfft, cheapshot," Peter remarked to himself, "guess that's the kinda picture that he wants me to take."

Suddenly, the alarm sounded from the bank across the street from the Bugle.

Peter ran over to see the bank being robbed by a gang of thieves.

"Oh my god. I must do something."

Peter rushed down and saw a small boy standing by the sidewalk.

"Hey, kid."

The boy looked up to see Peter walking up to him.

Peter pulled a five dollar note and asked "wanna make five bucks?"

"Sure," replied the boy, "but how?"

"Well, I have an errand to run and I was wondering if you could spare the time to take shots of Spider-Man as he swings in to stop those thieves. Can you do that? I need those shots for my job at the Daily Bugle."

"Yeah, ok," said the boy.

"Thanks," said Peter.

He handed the boy his camera and ran off in the distance.

"Wicked cool," gasped the boy, surprised while looking at the camera.

Peter rushed into an alleyway and unbuttoned his shirt to show his Spider-Man suit.

A few seconds, Spider-Man came swinging from the rooftop and down facing the broken windows of the bank.

Inside the bank, the thieves were all wearing mask, the leader and eight of them pointing guns at hostages while the other four men swooped money from all over the bank.

One of the hostages stood Gwen Stacy, daughter of NYPD Captain George Stacy.

"Hey!" she shouted to the leader, "I didn't come to this bank to be kidnapped, you know! All I wanted was Eddie Brock's insurance! His parents did leave that money to me after all before he died!"

"Well, I insure you that your boyfriend Brock's devotion to you was his loss!" grunted the leader.

"Eddie was just a friend!"

"He was a fraud. An embarrassment to the Daily Bugle with those fake pictures of

Spider-Man!" Grab the cash, boys."

"We're on it, boss," shouted one of them.

The four men were about to exit the bank when Spider-Man jumped from the ceiling and landed in front of the quartet, causing them to drop their bags in surprise and point their guns at him.

"Guess who?" remarked Spider-Man.

"Let us go or we'll kill you," said one of them.

"Oh, really," chuckled Spider-Man, "your friends down at the police department will see to that.

He slung webs out towards their guns and throw them to ground before swinging a web around the four men.

"LET US GO! LET US GO!" they shouted.

Two more men ran towards the stolen money before Spider-Man swung around in front and punched them to the ground.

"Whoop, my bad."

"Open fire, men!" shouted the leader

All seven of them started to shoot at Spider-Man who swung around and landed on his face on his face.

Two of the men broke the web and let the other four men go.

The whole gang of thieves escaped without the money when Spider-Man rose up and found that none of them were to be seen.

He could hear the sound of sirens coming towards the bank.

He walked outside as Captain Stacy walked out of one of the cars.

"Daddy!"

The captain's daughter, Gwen Stacy, ran up through and threw herself into her dad's arms.

"Gwen," sighed Captain Stacy, "thank god you're alright."

"Thank god for nothing, dad. Thank our friendly neighborhood when saved this bank a fortune or two."

Captain Stacy looked and chuckled as Spider-Man walked out of the building, hands over his head.

Camera shots were snapped towards him followed by a round of applause.

"Thank you. Thank you. My job is done here," sighed Spider-Man in relief as he walked up to the police scene.

"Captain George Stacy, Gwen's dad. How ya doin?"

He lent a hand as Spider-Man shook it and replied "quite foolish now these suckers got away. I almost had them as well."

"Look, Spidey," said one of Stacy's deputies, "you saved our bank and that's the important thing."

"After all it is," sighed Spider-Man.

"Well, guess I'll be off. Thanks for all the excitement."

And Spider-Man swung off into the distance.

Captain Stacy held Gwen by his side and shouted at him "you're welcome for all the adventure here."

He and Gwen laughed as did the rest of the crowd.

A minute later, Peter walked up to the boy who borrowed his camera and remarked "alright, kid. What did I miss?"

The boy laughed.

"Not much really. Spidey just swung in and showed those criminals whose boss. What a story, eh?"

"Indeed, kid. Indeed."


	2. Chapter 2

Peter arrived back at his apartment in a hurry.

His landlord Mr. Ditkovich showed up.

"Do you have rent?" he asked.

"I don't have the money on me," Peter replied, exhausted.

He futzed around with the door to find that it had opened properly.

"Whoa!" gasped Peter and looked at Mr. Diktovich who smiled.

"I pay money to fix door, now you gave me rent? Hmm?"

Peter smiled and handed Mr. Diktovich a $50 note.

A few minutes later, Peter hung his suit in his closet and sat down on the bed. He was still thinking of J. J. Jameson and his plan to humiliate Spider-Man.

"That ignorant, ungrateful little myth-writer," he thought to himself. "Jameson doesn't even know what he's talking about. He's just imagining things."

A short silence occurred before there was a knock on the door.

"It's open," called Peter.

The door opened and in walked Aunt May, dressed in her nice fur coat and hat.

"Hello, Peter."

"Oh, hello, Aunt May."

"Well, Peter. I've just heard from MJ. She's very proud that you were able to attend her performance this afternoon."

"Yep. I'm finally learning my priorities."

"Oh, that's a good thing, Peter. So, how are other things going with you besides your developing relationship with MJ?"

"Well, things are going good at Columbia University but my work at the Bugle is going downhill."

"Oh, goodness, Peter. Why?"

"It's Jameson."

"Oh, that man. Still with no faith in Spider-Man, eh? Wonder why he makes take pictures of Spider-Man for the Bugle?"

"Isn't it obvious, Aunt May? He just wants to make Spider-Man look like a fool in front of the whole city. That's why he's arranging an article to point Spider-Man's so-called flaws. He just wants me to take these pictures so that it could work out and blow the poor guy out. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Spider-Man means the world to us and the whole city but if you were him, you wouldn't try and get revenge on Mr. Jameson, would you?"

"No, Aunt May. And I wouldn't expect Spider-Man to get his revenge either. He made that same mistake when he bonded to that symbiote."

"Symbiote?" thought Aunt May, looking curiously at Peter, "Peter, I don't understand. I mean…"

"…you know?" added Peter, "I'd love to continue this conversation but I had a tiring day."

"Oh, Peter. I know what that's like. I guess I must leave you then."

"Oh, you don't have to. I mean…"

"…no, no, no, Peter. I have a few other things I have to do anyway. Hopefully I can catch up with you sometime."

"I'll call you."

Aunt May opened the door and looked back at him.

"Or visit you. Anything's fine."

"I'll see you later, Peter."

And Aunt May closed the door.

Peter lay back down on his bed, staring at the ceiling and shutting his eyes.

The Statue Of Liberty was being raided by the thugs who attempt to rob the bank. Their next objective was to take destruct the Statue of Liberty using fireworks. Hostages were being held as usual and the leader of the thugs, still masked, pointed a firework blaster towards the Statue of Liberty.

"Say goodbye to one of the city's main attractions!"

"Not today, buddy!"

"What?"

The leader looked up to see Spider-Man swinging down in the distance.

He grunted and shouted "bring him down, boys."

The thugs started shooting at Spider-Man as he swung around and around.

The leader used the commotion to aim a firework towards the Statue of Liberty.

Spider-Man swung away from the thugs' view and jumped in front of the firework, screaming in the process as he webbed it and set if off into the air.

Everyone was cheering as Spider-Man swung down to the ground.

Suddenly, the leader of the thugs punched Spider-Man to the ground and walked up to him.

"Show yourself, you coward!"

"I'm not the coward, Pete! You are!"

"Wait a minute! How do you know who I am?"

The leader unmasked himself to Peter's horror.

Behind the mask was Peter's best friend: Harry Osborn.

"Harry? No, it can't be! I thought you were dead!"

"I'm not dead, Pete! And I'm still following my father's footprints! You were the one who killed him! Isn't that right? Huh, brother?"

Harry kicked Spider-Man as he spoke and bought a pumpkin bomb.

"Oh, my god! I hate those things!"

"Fear is your weakness, Pete! Kiss your web-slinging business goodbye!"

Harry aimed the pumpkin bomb.

"Harry, please! Don't!

"Good knowin' ya, Pete!"

"NO, HARRY!"

But it was too late. The pumpkin bomb was already injected toward him.

"NO, HARRY! NOOOOOOO!"

Peter awoke with a start and looked around. The truth was that he was in the safety of his own room and the plot to destroy the Statue of Liberty was just a dream.

There was a knock on the door.

"Peter? Peter?"

"Come in. It's open."

It was Mr. Diktovich's daughter, Ursula.

"Phone call for you, Peter."

"Thank you, Ursula. I'll be right there."

"I think it's urgent."

"Oh, right," muttered Peter, rising up from his bed.

Who else could be so urgent to someone besides J. J. Jameson? Peter knew who it was.

He walked out and picked up the phone.

"Mr. Jameson, sir."

"Peter, it's Betty. Mr. Jameson wants you down here right away."

"I'll be right there, Betty."

And he hung up the phone.

"I gotta go, Ursula. Got some business to take care of back at the Bugle."

"Priorities, Pete," she sighed, "not like I don't have my own to worry about."

"Right, burning the kitchen all the time," teased Mr. Diktovich.

Ursula looked at and nodded.

"What?" wondered Mr. Diktovich, his hands bended from his side.

Peter rushed back to the Bugle and walked into Jameson's office.

"Parker, there you are! Where in god's name have you been? Those pictures better be on you or else…"

Tired but triumphant, Peter laid down all of the photos on Jameson's desk.

"Here we are, Mr. Jameson. Taken over an hour ago."

Jameson flipped through hurriedly and looked up at Peter.

"So," said Peter, "what do you think?"

Jameson went quiet for a second.

"What do I think? WHAT DO I THINK, PARKER? I THINK THIS IS ALL ABSOLUTE NONSENSE! WHAT I'M LOOKING FOR ARE PHOTOS OF SPIDER-MAN BEING HUMILIATED BY HIS ENEMIES!"

Jameson started looking out the window, pulling a cigarette out of his mouth with Peter still standing behind him.

"I bet you twenty bucks you'll never get those pictures, Parker! Spider-Man's just too darn good to avoid overcoming criminals who are twice of what he is! A fraud! A swindler! A good-for-nothing scoundrel who thinks too big of himself!"

"I'm on it, J. J. I'm your man."

And Peter left the room.

Robbie stood not so close behind Jameson.

"You know, Robbie. I really have a feeling those pictures are going to work out for Parker."

"He is our only hope for the Bugle's new headline now, Jonah."

"That's what I'm afraid of. I mean, I'm glad that Spider-Man might actually be humiliated but that means I'll lose a percentage or so of the money that has gone TOWARDS THE GODDAMN BUSINESS!"

Nightfall came and the sky turned to dark.

On the other side of the city was a warehouse.

The thugs who robbed the bank and from Peter's dream had lived here and they were all arguing about their defeat.

"He was big."

"He was fast."

"He actually shot webs at us."

"He's Spider-Man."

The leader, still masked, turned around and muttered "we shall get our revenge on him soon, boys. Tonight's not the night though."

"How will we possibly get our revenge on him then, boss?"

"Tomorrow night, we rob the convenient store and hold hostages as we did last time," said the leader.

"And then what? Huh? And then what?"

"And then we attack him and crush his soul!" shouted the leader.

All of the men cheered in applause. They were finally going to overcome Spider-Man once and for all.

That night, Peter sat down on his bed and sighed sadly.

"Jameson's making a big fool of himself," he thought.

Peter wished there was at least something he could do to convince Spider-Man

Columbia University was packed with busy students.

Students, like Peter himself, would go there to learn and observe from what the subjects.

Next morning, Peter arrived at the university and stood outside for a bit.

A Cadillac showed up front of school.

Inside was a girl with black hair, dressed in a blouse and wearing glasses. Next to her stood a man, wearing a white polo dress shirt and black trousers.

"Your first day at Columbia University, Valeria, my darling. I do hope you make lots of friends."

"Me too, dad."

The man kissed Valeria on the cheek and she walked out of the car and towards the school building.

"Have a good day. I'll pick you up after school," he called after her.

Valeria walked by Peter and glanced at him.

Peter glanced back and smiled, nodding.

Valeria laughed and walked inside as the bell rang.

In class, Peter just sat at his desk, writing on his paper.

He looked to see Valeria staring at him, smiling.

"What?" he chuckled.

"Nothing," she chuckled back.

"Mr. Parker; Ms. Toomes; get back to work, please," said Dr. Connors kindly.

"Sorry, sir," muttered Peter.

"Sorry doesn't get the assignment done, does it, Parker?"

"No, sir."

"Good. I'm glad that you at least understand.

Gwen saw Valeria staring at Peter and sighed, just continuing her work. She still had a crush on Peter but didn't know whether to forgive him or not for using her that night at the jazz club.

Nevertheless, the classroom went quiet as the students continued to do their work.

Later, the bell rang for lunch.

Peter just finished collecting his lunch from the buffet and walked over to an empty table.

A few seconds later, Valeria came sitting down next to him.

"Hey, Parker."

"Oh. Ms. Toomes. Hello."

Valeria laughed and nodded.

"I don't think we've met properly. My name is Valeria Toomes."

And she took out a hand to shake Peter's.

"Peter Parker," said Peter, shaking her hand.

There was a short silence.

"So what brings you here to Columbia University then, Valeria?"

"Doesn't it seem obvious? My dad. He owns an electronic store with a client of his somewhere here in the city. You can ask him after school if you want. Unless you're not interested."

"Oh, no, no, Valeria. I'd love to meet your dad. And learn more about his career."

"Good. If you come over to my house for dinner, perhaps you can."

"Yeah, maybe we can arrange something like that. When?"

"What about tonight? Are you busy tonight?"

"Who? Me? No, tonight's fine actually. Good. My address is 566 Hylan Boulevard."

"Ah, Staten Island. Great place."

"Yes, it is after all, Peter. Do you think you can make it?"

"Sure, sure. I'm getting my motorbike back today. It was towed yesterday after all after I parked it in the wrong place," chuckled Peter.

Valeria laughed after him.

"Oh my god, Peter. You are just one crazy little guy, aren't you? Having your motor towed for parking it in the wrong place?"

"It was near a jazz club, Valeria. And I just went in to watch my friend Mary Jane Watson's next performance and then..."

"Mary Jane Watson. Great singer. I've visited that jazz club a few times and I am very impressed by her singing. It seems that she is very faithful to the songs that he sings."

"I agree. Mary Jane's a very good friend of mine and I always enjoy watching her performances."

"So do I. Her finest performance is tonight. Hopefully I can make it tonight by the time we finish dinner."

"I'll let you off early. Don't worry."

"Don't you wanna see her performance? We can go together as friends and I'll introduce you to her."

"You know what, Peter? I'd love to but my father and I have work to do. I'm really sorry."

"No, that's ok. I understand. Your father must be a busy man working under the consideration of electronics."

"Thanks, Peter. I know you are very close to Miss Watson and I'd love to have a chance to meet her. Maybe some other time we can arrange to meet somewhere."

"Yes, perhaps. I'd love to actually. We'll arrange something. Don't worry."

"Thanks, Peter. You're a really good friend and you seem very interesting by your methods of studying at this university."

"Well, according to Dr. Connors, I am. But Professor Stillwell…"

Valeria chuckled.

"Peter, I know you're brilliant and that you're just afraid to admit it. Dr. Connors is a great teacher."

"He's like my mentor. I've worked with him for so long and he considers me to be quite a clever student. A bit lazy though.

Valeria laughed even harder.

"Peter, Peter, Peter, you are one of the funniest guys I met. Dr. Connors' method of teaching are brilliant but don't worry about Professor Stillwell. He teaches great history on animals and specimens and all that but he can have a few tricks up his sleeves at times."

Peter let out a squeal of laughter.

He couldn't hold back his tears of laughter at his new friend's description on Professor Stillwell.

"A few tricks up his sleeve, eh?"

They both laughed and laughed and laughed.

"Hey, everybody," shouted Flash Thompson from the hall, "looks like Parker's got a new girlfriend."

"Parker's got a girlfriend! Parker's got a girlfriend! Parker's got a girlfriend! Parker's got a girlfriend!"

Peter sighed.

"Ignore them, Pete," muttered Valeria, giving him a pat on the back.

Later, the bell rang for the end of school.

Everyone started walking out. Especially Peter and Valeria, close together and talking.

"So where's your father's store located then?"

"Why don't you ask him? He knows much more about it than me."

"Okay," chuckled Peter.

"Here he comes right now."

The Cadillac that Valeria rode to the university drove up in a parking lot.

Out walked Valeria's father who walked up to the university entrance.

"Hey, Valeria."

"Hi, dad. I'd like to meet Peter Parker."

"Ah, so I meet the expert at last, eh?"

"Pardon me?" muttered Peter curiously.

"Adrian Toomes. I'm Valeria's dad. Pleased to meet you."

And he took out his hand to shake Peter's.

"Peter Parker, sir. It is an honor."

And they shook hands.

"Indeed it is, Mr. Parker. Your teacher, Professor Farley Stillwell, tells me all about you know. He says you work hard but can't seem to catch up with the work that you achieve doing in Dr. Connors' class."

"Dad, please."

"No, Valeria. Parker here's okay with it. Aren't you, Parker?"

"I'm fine with it, Mr. Toomes. You can call me Peter by the way.'

There was a short silence.

"Or Mr. Parker. Whatever you prefer."

Adrian went quiet for a moment before speaking up again.

"Of course, Mr. Parker. Of course."

"So Valeria tells me you own a store. Electronics, right?"

"Yep. It's B&T Electronics. I'm in the electronic engineering business. The store itself is a small business firm owned by me and a good buddy of mine: Gregory Bestman. You'd like him. Maybe you should stop by and visit the shop sometime, Mr. Parker."

"Oh, you know me, Mr. Toomes. I'd love to learn about electronic engineering."

"Excellent. It's here in New York City on Chatham Square. Looking forward to your visit, Mr. Parker."

"Me, too," said Peter.

"Well, Valeria and I better be heading home now. Come on, honey."

"Bye, Peter," said Valeria softly as she and Adrian walked past.

Peter watched as they stepped into their Cadillac and drove away.

He walked back towards his apartment, feeling a bit passionate about meeting Valeria. It was hinted that she had a crush on him after all.


	3. Chapter 3

Peter was in his apartment, on the telephone with Mary Jane.

"I've met a new girl in school, MJ. Her name is Valeria Toomes."

"Great, Peter. What's she like?"

"She's alright. As a friend of course. Her dad works for an electronic store in Chatham Square. Pretty cool, right?"

"Peter, I am very happy and I hope that both of you will get along splendidly. But do you remember what tonight is?"

"Tonight? Why, yes. Your finest performance of course."

"Wow, Peter," chuckled Mary Jane, smiling a little, "you remembered."

"Yep."

"Do you know what time?"

"Um, 7pm."

"Well done, Peter. I really hope to see you there at the jazz club."

"Yes, MJ. I hope to be there too."

Mary Jane chuckled once more.

"You are such a freak," she joked, "well, I better be getting prepared now, Peter. I bet you have other things on your mind, don't you?"

"Yes, I do, MJ. See you at the show."

"Bye, Pete."

And they hung up on each other.

Peter couldn't wait to tell Aunt May about him and Valeria.

Peter walked down from the apartment building and there stood the man who gave him a parking ticket the other day.

"Your motor, sir."

"Thank you very much."

"You're welcome, sir. And be careful of where you park that thing in the future, yeah?"

"Sure thing. Thanks for reminding me."

The man laughed as Peter hopped on his motor and drove off.

Peter drove his motor over to the apartment building where Aunt May lived and left his motor parked in a parking lot.

Aunt May was pouring water on the kettle when there was a knock on the door.

She opened the door and there stood Peter.

"Oh. Hello, Peter."

"Hello, Aunt May. May I come in, please?"

"Sure," replied Aunt May, holding the door open as Peter walked in.

Aunt May took the water off the kettle and poured two cups before a teabag in each of them and bringing it over to the table where Peter sat.

"So, Peter. What can I do for you?"

"I was in school today. And I met a new girl."

"A new girl? Why, Peter. I don't understand."

"Her name is Valeria Toomes. And her father happens to own his electronic store. B&T Electronics. Ever heard of it?"

"Why yes, Peter. It's that little building down in Chatham. I pass by there everyday."

"I just don't know, Aunt May."

"Don't know what, Peter?"

"If I should continue trying to propose to Mary Jane or if I should start a new relationship with Valeria."

"Why, absolutely not, Peter."

"Why?"

"I know how her father: Adrian Toomes invents these things and I'll tell you, I am not impressed one bit."

"Why, Aunt May? He seems like a brilliant man."

"Well, you may think so, Peter. But I don't like that man's work in that little shop. Neither am I very fond about the idea of electronic engineering altogether. It just makes me quiver."

"Why, Aunt May?"

"Well, Peter. I believe that years ago, when that horrible green monster with those dreadful yellow eyes attacked me through my window; when that huge octopus-like machine with those hideous tentacle-like arms pushed me against that wall; thank god, Spider-Man came to my rescue. Bless him and whoever stands behind his mask."

"Okay," chuckled Peter.

"But the things that attacked me back then, Peter. I believe that those things would have to do with electronic engineering. I'm not saying that Mr. Toomes doesn't seem like a nice man. Or his daughter. But I'm worried about what benefit his inventions might have on the city."

"So am I. But I'm sure they won't be of any harm. And if they were, Spider-Man would always be there to help."

"Oh, I'm sure he would, Peter. And I'm very fond of those pictures you take of him."

"Yep. He's sure is the key to the city alright."

He then sighed and said "well, I'll be off now, Aunt May. I have things to do. Dinner at Valeria's; MJ"s finest performance; you know what that's like, right?"

"Oh, yes, Peter. Priorities first," chuckled Aunt May, "here's the ring in case you're ready to pop the question to Mary Jane."

And she handed him the ring case that she gave him before.

"Thanks," said Peter as he put the case in his pocket, "bye, Aunt May."

"Bye, Peter."

And Peter walked out the door.

Aunt May sighed and smiled before heading back towards the kitchen counter.

Peter walked out of the apartment building and waved his hand for a cab.

Along came a cab and stopped by the curb.

Peter hopped in the back seat and sighed "Chatham Square, please."

"Right away," muttered the driver.

And the cab raced off.

Soon the cab arrived at Chatham Square and Peter paid the driver.

"Don't have cash on me. I'll have to pay you a little extra."

"Oh, that's alright."

"Thank you," chuckled Peter.

"You have a nice day."

"You too."

And Peter hopped out of the cab before walking along the streets of Chatham Square.

The square itself looked beautiful. Tall buildings and bustling cars surrounded around Peter as he looked at his reflection through a glass building.

"Mr. Parker!"

Peter looked over to see Adrian Toomes waving at him.

"Ah, Mr. Toomes."

Adrian walked over to Peter and chuckled "what are you doing in this part of town?"

"A little shopping, I guess."

Adrian smiled.

"Don't lie to me, Parker. I know that you came all the way here to Chatham Square, right after I told you that I work here of course, just so that you could come take a look at my inventions. Eh? Eh?"

Peter chuckled.

"I guess so, Mr. Toomes."

"Well then. Why don't you come over and see my buddy Bestman and I have to offer. Not like you want to buy any of course. Eh, my boy?"

Peter and Adrian both chuckled before walking across the street to Adrian's shop labeled BT Electronics.

The two men walked inside the store and Peter gazed around the place.

"Wow," he gasped.

"So, what do you think?" muttered Adrian.

"These inventions look brilliant, Mr. Toomes."

"Thought you might think that."

"Adrian?"

A man came in, jet black hair parted down both sides and wearing a suit and glasses.

"Ah, Greg. Mr. Parker, this is my associate Gregory Bestman. Greg, this is Peter Parker."

"Ah, Mr. Parker. Yes, Adrian and I have been in great connections with both Curt Connors and Farely Stillwell from Columbia University. They tell us so much about you. Connors thinks you're a great student. Professor Stillwell, on the other hand, tells me that you need to work on your methods in genetics class."

"I do, as a matter of fact. Nice to meet you, Mr. Bestman."

Peter lent out a hand as Bestman shook it.

"A pleasure's all mine, Parker. By the way, are you that guy who takes pictures of

Spider-Man for the Daily Bugle?"

"Um…yeah."

"Marvelous. I've seen several of those pictures and I must ask you. How do you get those angles from high up."

Peter thought for a moment and gulped.

"I climbed."

"All the way to the top, eh?"

"Um…yeah. Certainly," chuckled Peter.

"Oh, wow. Well, I'm very impressed, Parker."

"Well, indeed we both are," interrupted Toomes, "now, Parker. I wanted to show you something. Will you follow me please?"

"Certainly," replied Peter.

"Ah, Adrian. Not that winged invention again."

"I'm sure that Parker here would be very impressed. In fact, his every day target for that photographing job of his is of a superhero, of course."

Toomes and Bestman led Peter over to a glass window, where behind it stood two large green suits, each attached to a pair of wings out from both sides.

"And what is this supposed to be?" Peter asked.

"My invention," replied Adrian, "two harnesses, accompanied by wings which give them the ability to fly."

"He's been working on it for months," added Bestman.

"Wow. I am very impressed."

"Thanks, Parker," said Adrian, "hopefully, one day, this invention will bring me and my daughter to where Spider-Man stands today."

"As a superhero?"

"Even better. To exceed him in order to make up for the harm he has caused to this city."

"What are you talking about?" Peter asked.

"My daughter loves Spider-Man and he is basically her idol. But I believe him to be a danger to this city altogether."

"Why, Mr. Toomes?"

"He's fought many enemies over these years and I am very impressed but he has caused just as much damage as they did. I'm not saying that I have the same opinion on him as your boss Mr. Jameson does but he's been starting too many battles with these enemies, like that green surfer and that huge robot and even that jet black web-slinger and that huge monster made of sand. That's the damage he has caused to this city and if I were a police officer or a lieutenant or even a chief, I'd him, and his enemies, charged for destruction of the city."

Peter trembled a little bit. What if Adrian found out that he was Spider-Man? He'd keep him away from Valeria for sure or far worse, turn Valeria against him.

"Parker?"

"Parker!"

Peter suddenly looked at Adrian and Bestman who were calling his name.

"Are you alright, Parker?" Adrian asked, "sorry I boomed at you. I hope I didn't frighten you either."

"What? No. Of course not," chuckled Peter.

"We're glad that you like Adrian's inventions, Mr. Parker," said Bestman.

"It is, what I like to call, the bulk of my career," added Adrian, "I do hope to become a great superhero one day, Parker. It's what I've always dreamed of since Greg and I started this small business firm."

"Business firm?" Peter asked curiously.

"Yeah," replied Bestman, "its what we refer to this place as. A business firm."

"I see," said Peter, "do you mind if I take a picture of both these harnesses? I swear I won't show it to the Bugle."

Adrian chuckled.

"Go ahead. Greg and I trust you not to reveal our secret identity and expose our business firm. Right, Greg?"

"Right," replied Greg, glancing at Peter taking out the camera.

Peter zoomed the camera in at Adrian's harnesses before taking a snapshot. He then walked to Valeria's harnesses, Adrian and Bestman looking closely. Peter zoomed his camera in at the harnesses before taking another snapshot.

"There," said Peter, "thanks, guys."

"You're very welcome, Mr. Parker," said Adrian, "we're glad you like our inventions."

"I really do. But I gotta get going. If I'm not in the Bugle in ten minutes, Jameson's gonna bark at me."

"Right. Valeria and I will see you tonight at our apartment. You remember the address right?"

"Of course," replied Peter, " don't worry. I'll be there."

"So, right you will," chuckled Adrian, "see you around, my friend."

"See you later."

"Bye, Parker," said Bestman, looking out a hand.

"Bye, Mr. Bestman."

And Peter shook his hand firmly before heading out the door.

Adrian and Bestman watched as Peter waited outside for a cab before Adrian looked at Bestman.

"Greg, remember to meet me back here tonight at 8:00 sharp."

"Why, Adrian?"

"Well, we need to sort out our share of the money which came in from the business firm of course," chuckled Adiran.

"Oh, right. Right," replied Bestman, "yeah, I'll be here alright."

"Thanks, Greg. Thanks."

A cab took Peter to the building of the Daily Bugle.

Peter walked out of the cab and walked up the steps before entering the building.

The Bugle was bustling with different people, waiting to see the first print of Jameson's newspaper.

Ted Hoffman was in Jameson's office, pointing out ideas for the headline.

"I've got a good for you, Mr. Jameson."

Jameson popped the cigar out of his mouth.

"What?" he grunted.

"Oh, you'll like this one," chuckled Hoffman.

"It better be good! And it better expose Spider-Man as a disgrace!" muttered Jameson.

"It will, sir. It will."

"It better be good, Hoffman! Or else I want out of my office!"

"Okay, okay, calm down!" chuckled Hoffman.

"Calm down? CALM DOWN?

Jameson's desk started to vibrate.

"WHAT?" shouted Jameson over the phone.

"High blood pressure, sir," muttered Betty, "calm the anger and you'll feel fine. That's what your wife told me."

"TO HELL WITH WHAT MY WIFE THINKS! THE ONLY THING IN THIS ROOM THAT'S HIGH IS ME OFF THIS DAMNED CIGARETTE!"

He pointed the cigar towards Betty's eyes from out the window and winked.

Betty laughed before Peter came up to her desk.

"What's up with him now?" he asked.

"He's not in a good mood. I don't suggest it, Pete."

"It will be fine. Don't worry. I've got this."

"Pete, wait!' called Betty.

Before she could say anything else, Peter walked into Jameson and said "good afternoon, Mr. Jameson."

"GET OUT!" shouted Jameson, right before believing who his visitor was, "oh. It's just you, Parker. Come in, come in. And Hoffman, get out! We'll continue this discussion later."

"Yes, sir," replied Hoffman before heading out of the room.

Jameson sighed and looked up at Peter.

"Take a seat, Parker. Take a seat."

Peter, feeling a bit uneasy, sat down across from Jameson.

"What can I do for you, Mr. Jameson?"

"Oh, nothing. Nothing, Parker. I would just like to have a chat with you on our next headline. We've got a great concept going. Hoffman's doing quite a crappy job as always. You know, trying to point out those stupid ideas of his. The editors are doing a great job and I believe we have the whole article down on paper."

"Great, Mr. Jameson. Can't wait to see it."

"Thanks, Parker. And what I need you to do is to take more pictures of Spider-Man. This time I really want him with his hand in a cookie jar. Can you do that for me?"

"Yes, Mr. Jameson. I'm sure. He might be in out in town again today."

"Good, Parker. I'm counting on it. Now get out of my office."

"Can I ask you something first?"

"Get out!" shouted Jameson.

Startled, Peter rushed out of the office.

Jameson sighed before popping the cigarette back into his mouth and looking back out the window."

Peter walked out of the Bugle, feeling a bit unsatisfied. He told Jameson that he was impressed with the idea of the article but in reality, he wasn't actually impressed. Jameson said that Spider-Man was a fraud but in Peter's opinion, Jameson was being a bit of a hypocrite. If Jameson thought that Spider-Man was a fraud then he must be imagining things and being a bit of a fraud himself. But of course Peter wouldn't admit that to Jameson. What if it got him fired? What if it exposed his identity as Spider-Man to the whole city? Peter decided to keep the thought to himself that his own boss was being a bit of a jerk. He hoped that one day, he would be able to prove Jameson wrong once and for all.


	4. Chapter 4

_I used to think that every citizen in this city would look up to me as a hero. But now I realize that what reality is. Not everyone in this city is all that fond of me. My own boss thinks that Spider-Man is a fraud so he doesn't think all that well of me after all. Neither does my new friend Adrian Toomes think Spider-Man all that great and I wish I could show him that he's wrong._

_But it's the choice I make that makes who I am. A hero. No matter what a few people in this city might think of me. Especially my enemies who I have fought fiercely in the past. Norman Osborn and his son: Harry. Dr. Octavious and Flint Marko and even Eddie Brock, blinded by hatred and revenge. But I have learnt from the battles having come within that no matter what everyone thinks of me, I will always be myself: Peter Parker or even better as a hero to the city: Spider-Man._

Peter walked along through the city centre, listening to the sound of bustling traffic. He suddenly came across a clothes store called Jack's Sporting Goods.

"YOU'RE A WINDOW WASHER, BROWN! NOT A SRUBBER!"

"I'm sorry, boss. I tried my best."

"YOUR BEST? ALL I ASKED YOU TO DO WAS TO WASH WINDOWS AND SCRUB THEM! THAT'S HENRY'S JOB!"

"Hey, at least I helped out!"

"HELPED OUT? YOUR ONLY JOB WAS TO WASH WINDOWS! I WANT YOU OUT OF MY SHOP NOW!"

Ten seconds passed before a young African-American man, short black hair across the top and wearing a green polo shirt, khaki trousers and a yellow jacket, stormed out of the store and walked angrily along the sidewalk.

Peter watched surprisingly as the man disappeared in the distance. He sighed and walked back to his apartment.

Peter sat in his apartment, listening to the sound of busy traffic.

Ursula came in.

"Hi, Pete."

"Oh. Hello, Ursula."

"There's a phone call for you. Not MJ but I think it's urgent."

Peter walked over to the phone and put to his ear.

"Hello."

"Mr. Parker. Captain George Stacy here. Would you mind if you and your aunt came down to my office? I would like to you both about something in particular."

"Yeah, I'll be right there."

"Thanks, Mr. Parker."

And they hung up on each other.

Peter and Aunt May took a cab to the NYPD police station and walked inside the building. They walked up to his office before a police officer held them behind."

Mr. and Mrs. Parker. Officer Warrant, NYPD. I'm afraid you've arrived early."

"Have we?" thought Peter curiously.

"He's in a meeting with some other people. We would appreciate if you could wait a few minutes for your turn."

"That's fine," sighed Aunt May.

In Captain Stacy's office, the captain himself was in a meeting with Edward and Louis Brock, parents of Eddie Brock.

"Please ensure you won't let this happen to the city bank again," muttered Edward.

"Look, Mr. and Mrs. Brock, I ensure you that your son was quite a nice kid and a close friend of my daughter. She was a little upset to hear about his death and…"

"But, captain," interrupted Louis, "that our money…no, not ours…our son Eddie's money that he left in his bank account before the time of his death!"

"And that is one of the main reasons why we have Spider-Man around to protect us all."

"Spider-Man's the main reason why he's dead."

"He told me the whole story himself. He tried help him and remove him from that black gooey thing but…"

"That's nonsense, George! Spider-Man killed our son!"

"That's Captain Stacy to you!"

There was a knock on the door. In came Officer Warrant.

"Captain, Mr. Parker and his aunt are outside waiting for you."

"Send 'em in, Warrant."

He then looked at Edward and Louis.

"It's been a pleasure talking with you, Mr. and Mrs. Brock."

"Pleasure's ours," mutterd Edward, glaring, "come on, Louis. Let's go."

Both of them left the office as Peter and Aunt May walked in.

"Mr. and Mrs. Parker. Take a seat."

Warrant walked behind Captain Stacy as he sighed and looked over at Peter.

"Mr. Parker, I have a few questions for you. First of all, what business do you have with Adrian Toomes and Gregory Bestman."

"Well," said Peter slowly, "Toomes invited me to their 'business firm' after I met her daughter Valeria in school."

"Hmm, I see. And when you were there, what did they show you?"

"Well…basically…their store…had a lot of these costumes and…"

"They were basically inventions, weren't they?" Captain Stacy cut off, "Toomes told us all about them and he notified us that you dropped by. He and I are friends and the man himself was pleased to have a visitor around once in a while. What did these inventions look like?"

"Well, there were so many. I don't remember what they all looked like."

"You sure, Mr. Parker?"

Peter thought for a moment and then remembered.

"Well, I do remember one of them. But only one though."

"And which one would that be?"

"Basically, he is against Spider-Man for some reason. He hopes that one day, he and his daughter will make a great pair of heroes and outrun Spider-Man."

Captain Stacy sighed and muttered "is this what really happened, Mr. Parker?"

"Yes. He told me himself. Everyone has their opinions, Captain Stacy and Adrian Toomes is a nice guy. But I heartily disagree with him on this one."

"So do I, Mr. Parker. And I see where this is going between him and Mr. Bestman."

"Where?"

Captain Stacy sighed and looked up at Officer Warrant.

"Warrant, I would appreciate if you'd assemble your men and search the city for those thugs who robbed the bank the other day. We've gonna catch some criminals."

"Right away, sir."

Peter and Aunt May were surprised.

"Captain, what are you going to do?" Aunt May asked curiously.

"Isn't it obvious?" muttered Captain Stacy, rising up from his chair.

"With all due respect, captain, you don't suppose Toomes and Bestman have anything to do with this, do you?"

"You can never be too sure, Mr. Parker. Neither can you be too careful on who you trust. Bet you've learnt that from the Flint Marko story? Spider-Man told me himself that the poor guy was just trying to help his family get wealthy again and guess what? The Marko family is wealthy again. And we all understand now that he only killed your uncle by accident. However, we're all sure that the electronic store that your new friends endorse might be involved in these crimes."

"What do Toomes and Bestman have to do with these crimes?"

"Take care of yourself, Mr. Parker. Ma'am, that goes for you too."

And Captain Stacy and Officer Warrant left the room.

Peter and Aunt May looked at each other, confused about the NYPD's ambitions. But Peter had a plan to find out the truth behind these crimes.

Later, Peter, dressed as Spider-Man, swung over to the Markos' apartment window and stood on the railng where he could see Emma Marko polishing dishes with a dry towel from inside. She stopped and put them down when she saw Spider-Man standing behind her.

"I suppose you're here to see Flint?" she asked.

"Most definitely," replied Spider-Man, "is he around?"

"Yes. Wait here. He'll be right with you."

Emma walked into her bedroom and a few seconds later, Flint came out.

"Such short notice," he muttered.

"Well, I'm sorry. But I believe your family is still too poor to afford a telephone," joked

Spider-Man.

"You have no idea," chuckled Flint.

"Well, I just came by to ask you a few questions, Flint."

"I can only guess you're here to ask me about those bank-robbing crimes. I assure you I had nothing to do with it."

"I'm not saying you did."

"Then why are you here?"

"Because your partner Dennis Carradine was a thief, wasn't he?"

"He was. And both of us were in connection with the thieves."

"Have you ever met their leader?"

"No. Dennis and I only worked with the thieves for such a short time. After your uncle's death; that night when Dennis was killed; I never heard from them again and neither did they hear from me. Why are you asking me this, Spider-Man?"

"Because the NYPD's under the impressions that B&T Electronics has something to do with these crimes."

"Adrian Toomes? Gregory Bestman? Absolutely not. I've known those two men longer then I've been a criminal. And believe it or not, they're both brilliant."

"Indeed they are, Flint. Indeed they are."

Penny came out of her room.

"Daddy, what time is dinner?"

"Soon, sweetheart."

Penny saw Spider-Man and gasped.

"Spider-Man!" she cried in joy and run up to him, "Spider-Man, I can't believe it."

"Hey, Penny," chuckled Spider-Man, "how are you feeling?"

"Great thanks to you. My daddy bought all these medical supplies and they've been a great help."

"It's because your father's a busy man like myself. Well, I've gotta get going. Crime doesn't rest you know."

"I agree," replied Emma as she walked out of the room.

Flint smiled at Spider-Man, the way he did after telling him the truth about what happened the night of his uncle's death.

"Take care, you three," said Spider-Man before swinging away.

The Markos watched as he disappeared in the distance.

Back in his apartment, Peter was looking at himself in the mirror. He would be on his way to Valeria's house for dinner soon and he wanted to give her father a good impression.

Ursula came in.

"What are you all dressed up for, Pete?" she asked.

Peter looked away in the mirror and started doing a bit of a dance, slightly to when he danced when he had the black suit.

"Hmm, going places," he muttered.

Ursula chuckled.

"You have fun then," she joked before closing the door.

Peter chuckled and snapped his fingers as he looked back at himself in the mirror.

_Got To Be Real_ by _Mary J. Bilge_ started playing as Peter walked on down the streets of Chatham Square on his way to Hylan Boulevard.

_What you find, ah_

_(I think I love you, baby)_

_What you feel now_

_(I feel I need you, baby)_

_What you know-a_

_To be real_

Peter danced along to the music as he walked along the streets before waving his hands in the air and standing still.

_Ooh, your love's for real now_

Peter spun around in a circle, the soles of his shoes scratching against the sidewalk.

_You know that your love is my love_

_My love is your love_

_Our love is here to stay_

Peter looked at the address of the Toomes' penthouse from across the street and started walking towards it. He entered the building and took the elevator up to the top floor before looking a sign in a door labeled TOOMES.

Peter rang the doorbell and Valeria opened it.

"Peter, welcome to our home," she said greetingly.

"Thanks, Valeria," he chuckled before walking inside, "this is your pad?"

"Yep. It's our pad alright. Why don't you have a chat with my dad and I'll make you guys a drink. Okay?"

"Okay," said Peter, surprised.

"Dad, Pete's here!"

Moments later, Adrian walked out, dressed up and as smart as Peter.

"Ah, Peter, my boy. You made it," he chuckled.

"Yep. I'm very glad I have."

"Well so are we, Peter. Come along. Let's talk."

Opera music played as Peter and Adrian walked on through the penthouse.

"It's quite a place you get here, Mr. Toomes. I'm quite fascinated."

"So am I, Peter. And guess who helped me purchase it."

"Um…Gregory Bestman?"

"Nope. Norman Osborn."

"Wow. Did he really?

"Yep. Norman and his son: Harry had their own mansion themselves. God bless them both on their graves. Guess whose our butler now, Peter?"

"Who?"

"Would you like a drink, sir?"

Out came a man with white hair and balding. Peter recognized him at once.

"Bernard?" he gasped.

"Oh, Peter Parker. I don't believe it."

And he shook out a hand to shake Peter's.

"I don't believe it either," chuckled Peter, shaking his hand, "so you're the Toomes family's butler now. I'm impressed."

"Thanks, Peter. It took me time to get over Norman's death and even longer to get over Harry's death. So Master Adrian hired me to be the butler here at Staten Island. And I believe that Mistress Valeria has cocktails waiting for you in the living room.

_Got To Be Real_ continued to play as Peter, Valeria and Adrian enjoyed their evening.

_Ooh, your love's for real now_

_You know that your love is my love_

_My love is your love_

_Our love is here to stay_

_What you find, ah_

_(I think I love you, baby)_

_What you feel now_

_(I feel I need you, baby)_

_What you know-a_

_To be real_

_What you find, ah_

_(I think I love you, baby)_

_What you feel now_

_(I feel I need you)_

_What you know-a_

_To be real..._

Violin music played as Bernard served full dishes of pasta marinara to Peter, Valeria and Adrian.

Adrian took a sip of wine.

"So, Peter? How are things going with you for your position at the Bugle?"

Peter sipped from his wine glass and replied "not bad. Jameson's still working on that article. He says he's got it all jotted down on paper so I think we're in business."

"Good, Peter. Good. Especially after Jameson's trying his best to humiliate this

web-slinger.

Peter choked a bit after taking a sip from his wine and coughed "excuse me?"

"You heard me? To humiliate the web-slinger."

"Oh, dad. Please. Not now. Not in the middle of dinner."

"Settle down, Valeria, my girl. Peter's like our family now and we shall have this conversation together as a family."

"What conversation?" breathed Peter, having recovered.

"How much of a danger Spider-Man is to the city."

"After all those people he saved over these past years?"

"You and I had this conversation before, Peter. And I assure that even though Spider-Man tries hard to protect this city, he ends causing it just as much damage as his enemies who might be a bigger threat to the city. But Spider-Man is still reckless. He's lucky I never reported him in to Captain Stacy. The man's too much of a friend with the bug to even care. So is his daughter, and all of his men and everybody else in this city. Wouldn't you agree, Valeria?"

Valeria sighed.

"No, dad. You're wrong. And Peter didn't come here just so you could criticize his everyday target for the Bugle."

"I don't mind. Really, Valeria. Your father's stuck to his own opinion. But don't worry. Both of you will make great superheroes one day. Like Spider-Man."

"And surpass him once and for all," cut in Adrian, "hopefully we can cut him off in his pride. Right, my daughter?"

"I don't see the problem of forming an alliance with him but okay."

Secretly, Valeria thought her father's ambitions were ridiculous.

Peter couldn't take it anymore. He looked at his empty plate before looking at his watch. It read 6:40. He still had twenty minutes to get to the jazz club and it would take him fifteen minutes to get there by cab.

"You know," he sighed, rising up from his chair, "I really gotta go. I'll see you both later."

"Pete, wait," called Valeria.

"Peter," muttered Adrian, surprised.

"Great dinner, Bernard," said Peter, giving the butler a pat on the back.

Bernard was speechless.

Valeria followed Peter to the door.

"Pete, my father didn't really mean that. Please don't go."

"Peter, it's just like you said. My opinion."

"I'm sorry. Valeria, Mr. Toomes. But I really gotta get going."

And he hurried to the elevator before heading down.

Valeria sighed and looked at Adrian.

"Real smooth, dad," she reprimanded.

"What? The boy told me himself that it was just my opinion."

"Yes. But you took it too far, dad. Please. Peter means everything to me at the moment."

"I know he does, sweetheart. But you'll see him again. Don't worry."

"You're right, dad. You're right."

Valeria secretly disagreed with her father. But she just wasn't ready to admit to him. What if it broke up her relationship with Peter? Valeria realized that she had to make a very hard decision after all.


	5. Chapter 5

Peter quickly hopped into a cab.

"Manhattan, please."

"Right away," said the driver.

And off the cab went.

Peter looked at his watch. It was 6:42. He had eighteen minutes.

In the jazz club, people were lining up to be seated.

The manager Paul put his arm on Mary Jane's shoulder.

"Are you alright, MJ?"

"Yeah," she sighed, hoping for Peter to show up, "just a little nervous."

"You'll do fine, sweetheart. Don't worry."

Mary Jane sighed and looked at the Paul, smiling a little bit.

The club's doors closed after a waiter went outside to guard the entrance and one by one, people started to find a table.

It was 6:55 pm by the time the cab got to the jazz club.

Peter handed the driver a $20 note and ran out, walking to the entrance of the jazz club.

"Hey, I'm early, right?"

"Not exactly, sir," replied the guard.

"Can I still go inside?"

"I'm sorry, sir. You should've arrived ten minutes ago. We all started lining up at 6:45. It's 6:56 now and you're late. My apologies."

"Mine too. But my girlfriend's performing there and I really need to get in there."

"You should've thought of that before showing up late."

"But please. I need to see Ms. Watson."

"I'm sorry, sir. I'm just following orders."

"Can I ask the manager?"

"I'm afraid Paul's busy at the moment lining up our audience and preparing Ms. Watson for her performance. We're all just doing our jobs."

"Doing your jobs? I don't care if I'm in the first or last row. You can charge me all the money you want but I'd like to see my girlfriend perform please."

"I'm really sorry, sir. This is not about money. It's about the rules with us. You'll have to wait to see young Ms. Watson until after the show."

"Fine. I'll be waiting out here. Please notify her that I'm here."

"I've got it all covered, sir."

Peter stood against the wall of the jazz club and by 7:00, Mary Jane entered stage, followed by a round of applause.

Mary Jane looked around for Peter but the love of her life was nowhere to be seen. She felt disappointed but decided to show determination in her performance anyway.

The piano started to play the chords to _Hallelujah_ by _Alexandra Burke_ as Mary Jane started to sing.

_I heard there was a secret chord_

_That David played and it pleased the Lord_

_But you don't really care for music, do ya?_

"I do, baby," whispered Peter.

_Well it goes like this, the fourth, the fifth_

_The minor fall and the major lift_

_The baffled king composing Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

"I was going to say that myself," whispered Peter.

_Your faith was strong but you needed proof_

_You saw her bathing on the roof_

_Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew ya_

Peter smiled and chuckled. He only wished that happened.

_She tied you to her kitchen chair_

_She broke your throne and she cut your hair_

_And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah_

Peter just couldn't think of the following.

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Maybe there's a God above_

_But all I've ever learned from love_

_Is how to shoot somebody who outdrew ya_

_It's not a cry that you hear at night_

_It's not someone who's seen the light_

_It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah_

Peter felt more and more touched by the second.

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

Peter was nearly in tears by the end of the performance as he could hear from outside. He could also hear the cheers and clapping coming from the crowd.

"That's the love of my life," he thought to himself.

Soon everyone started exiting the club. Peter rose up and walked over the guard.

"So," he muttered, "is she out yet?"

The guard pointed to Mary Jane who came out smiling, followed by a round of applause.

"She all yours, my friend," said the guard.

Peter felt a bit uneasy and walked to Mary Jane as she walked along the street, away from the jazz club.

"MJ!" he called.

Mary Jane looked and sighed.

"Oh. There you are. Too busy to bother to show up to my finest performance? You're quite a friend, Peter."

"MJ, I am so sorry. I was held back and…"

"Oh, it's maybe because of Valeria then. She's holding you back, huh?"

"MJ, it's nothing like that."

MJ sighed and nodded.

"Peter, stop making excuses. I knew that you were hanging out with her. And it's all because of how you're impressed by how successful her father is at inventions."

"MJ, please forgive me. When's your next performance."

MJ decided to tell Peter the truth, despite the fact that she had no other reason to talk to him.

"Next week," she muttered, "I know you're going to be too busy so don't even bother to try and show up. I know you won't."

A cab came up alongside her.

"Goodbye, Peter."

And Mary Jane hopped into the cab before it drove away.

Peter felt terrible. He also felt angry. He wished there was something he could do to make it up to MJ. As he fumed on through the city, he thought of how he could bring a balance his relationship with Valeria and Adrian and his devotion to MJ. But how could he do that? Peter never felt so confused in all his life. Especially as a superhero.

Once Peter arrived back at the apartment building and stormed upstairs, Mr. Diktovich showed up.

"There you are, my boy."

"Oh. Hello, Mr. Diktovich," muttered Peter, turning his hand toward the doorknob.

"Do you have the rest of my rent?"

Peter looked back at him, confused while trying not to lash out at him.

"Rent?"

"Yeah."

"I gave you the rent the other day, remember? For having the door fixed?" said Peter, shooting him a weird look.

"Yes. That was 50 bucks. You still owe me rent."

Peter sighed, trying to hold back from his anger from falling out with MJ.

"How much?"

"Depends on how much it took for me to fix that door for you."

Peter couldn't take it anymore.

"Mr. Diktovich, I don't know how much it was! If you just told me, I'd probably make the money to give it to you!"

And he stormed inside the room, locking it.

"Pete, wait a minute," called Ursula.

"My boy," called Mr. Diktovich.

"Go away!" shouted Peter.

"What's gotten into him?" said Ursula, "I'm very worried about him, dad."

"Don't be, Ursula. He is a good boy and I think we should reason with him."

"That's what I was thinking. But I think it might have something to do with MJ."

"Who?"

"His girlfriend Ms. Watson."

"Oh, right. Go straight ahead, my daughter."

Ursula sighed and knocked on Peter's door.

"Pete?"

"Not now!" Peter muttered.

"Peter, it's just me, Ursula. Is something wrong?"

"Go away!"

"Pete, please open up. My father and I would like to talk to you."

"CAN'T IT WAIT TILL LATER?" he boomed, startling Ursula and causing Mr. Diktovich to tremble.

"I think its best we do wait till later," he decided.

"Okay," Ursula muttered, walking away from the door before it opened.

Ursula came in, followed by Mr. Diktovich.

Peter raged back onto the bed, punching his fist toward it.

"Are you alright, Peter?" Ursula asked, putting her hand on Peter's arm.

"Never been better," he muttered sarcastically, putting his head up towards the bed.

"Tell me, my boy. What's troubling you?" Mr. Diktovich asked.

"Nothing," whispered Peter softly, "guess I'm just a bad mood today."

Ursula sighed.

"Tell us, Pete. What's troubling you?"

Peter refused to answer.

"Pete, it's okay. My father and I won't tell anybody. You're our friend and we'd like to know what's troubling you."

There was a short silence.

"It's MJ!" Peter suddenly boomed, "I feel she's breaking up with me. After I forgot to show up at her GODDAMN SHOW!"

Ursula sighed, a feeling of sorrow and Mr. Diktovich could do nothing but sympathy for him.

"It's all Mr. Jameson's fault!" bellowed Peter, "IF HE DIDN'T ASK ME TO GET HIS STUPID PICTURES FOR HIS STUPID ARTICLE RIDICULING SPIDER-MAN…OUR CITY'S NUMBER ONE HERO…I PROBABLY WOULD'VE BEEN ABLE TO SCHEDULE AN EARLIER TIME TO GO TO VALERIA'S FOR DINNER!"

"We're really sorry, Pete," apologized Ursula.

"Truly sorry, my boy," put in Mr. Diktovich, "is there anything we can get for you, my boy? Maybe a slice of pie perhaps? Ursula made it fresh this morning."

Peter nodded.

"No. I'm fine."

"Would you like us to leave you alone, Peter?"

"Yes, Ursula. Thanks. Thanks, Mr. Diktovich. Maybe I'll join you guys later whenever I settle down."

"Okay," Mr. Diktovich, giving a pat on the back before leaving the room.

Ursula smiled at Peter before leaving the room as well and closing the door.

Peter put his face down towards his bed. He felt very devastated over what happened between him and Mary Jane.

The warehouse where thugs, who robbed the bank and were in Peter's nightmare, lived was quiet. All of them were still pretty angry with Spider-Man for foiling their theft and getting them in trouble with the police.

Eventually one of the thugs spoke up.

"Hey, boss. When we gonna form our next move."

"Yeah," put in another thug, "when we gonna get rid of the bug?"

"After you boys shut up and realize how much trouble you can get us in by blowing our covers!"

Out of the shadows came a man with a short white hair, somewhere around his mid-sixties or early-seventies.

"We'll take care of the spider as soon as I hire someone wiser then you crackpots to do so. And I know just the person for the job. I was on the phone ten minutes ago and he said he'd be here as soon as possible."

"How far does he live from here, boss?" asked one of the thugs.

"Oh, not far," chuckled the boss, "he has in fact fought many soldiers in the Cold War."

"What's his name, boss?"

"His name…is Keynon. And he's probably one of the city's deadliest assassins."

A car horn sounded from outside.

The boss looked over to see a black Bentley T-series Standard Saloon park near the sidewalk next to the warehouse. Out came a man, pale-skinned and bald and wearing army clothes."

"Mr. Keynon's here! Please make a good impression. If this works out, Spider-Man will be dead once and for all."

"That's great, boss."

"Yes, boss. Mr. Keynon will be a great help to us."

"Shh, he's coming," whispered the boss.

The man walked up and boomed "I believe something called me here about a problem with a spider.

The thugs gulped.

The boss walked up to the man and muttered "that would be me, sir."

"Well, you've just met the solution, my friend. Burt Keynon, Vietnamese veteran."

"Frank Morgan, ruthless crime lord."

The two of them chuckled, followed by a round of laughter from the thugs. Morgan looked back at his men with a glare.

"Would a web-crawler known as Spider-Man be the case, Mr. Morgan?"

"Yes, indeed, Burt. My men and I hate him with a passion and we want to have him killed before he gains any more enemies in this city. That's why we came across you and your ability to kill. Can you do that for me?"

"Sure I can. I am a remorseless assassin trained by the Maggia to fight my greatest enemies no matter how powerful they are. Because powerful is my middle name, Mr. Morgan."

"Excellent," sighed Morgan in relief, "I believe you armed with the necessary weapons?"

"Most definitely. I was armed from the compliments in the Cold War against the Soviets. And I've learnt a lot from fighting those dreaded soldiers from the USSR. That's exactly brings me here in the position I am today."

"Good, Mr. Keynon. You're hired. I trust you'll finish off that scoundrel once and for all."

"Don't worry, Mr. Morgan. It will all be covered."

"I never said it will, Mr. Keynon. But if we're going to kill Spider-Man, we're going to have to work together on it."

"And how will we do that, Mr. Morgan?"

"Well, tonight, my men and I will rob that busy little gun shop store down near Central Park. He'll be there for sure."

"How would be so sure, Mr. Morgan?"

"He's always on the move. And always foiling my plans. Once that worthless little insect makes his way into the shop and starts a brawl with my men and I, you can then come along and blow his head off. Can you do that?"

"Oh, I'm afraid that won't be necessary, Mr. Morgan."

"Why not?" grunted Morgan, "what else have I hired you for? Putting him behind bars by lying about him to the police? You'll get us all, and yourself, in deep trouble too!"

"I've got a better plan in mind!"

"What would that be then?"

"For months I have continued to manufacture a super-powered army suit that would help fight against my enemies in the Cold War. Because the war was over, I was disappointed because I thought I'd have no other use for it. But then you came along and hired me, Mr. Morgan. I'll take care of Spider-Man and finish him off on the spot just like that."

Morgan cackled with pride.

"I'm very glad to have met you, Mr. Keynon. You are the perfect match for the key to the city himself."

"So what time tonight do you want to make the assault at Central Park?"

"I'd say about 10:00 pm. You think you can make it?"

"As a matter of fact, I can, Mr. Morgan. You can count on me."

"Excellent. And we must make our moves before the cops arrive. Can that be done?"

"Yes, it can, Mr. Morgan."

"Brilliant."

"Well, I gotta get going and get my suit prepared. I'll see you at Central Park tonight."

"Bye, Mr. Keynon."

"Bye, Mr. Morgan."

Morgan and his men watched as Keynon walked downstairs and out of the warehouse to his car. It then took off with Morgan in view from his warehouse from the warehouse.

"So how exactly are we form our next move, boss?" one of his men asked.

"Oh, you'll see. Keynon's doing his job and we're about to do ours. Let's get ourselves prepared, shall we?"

"Very well, boss."

Nightfall came and Keynon was in his shack looking at his super-powered army suit.

"Like I said, Mr. Morgan. You can count on me," he cackled to himself.

Meanwhile, Morgan and his men were in their truck, on their way to Central Park.

Morgan looked at the view between the two drivers and muttered "we're here, boys."

The truck stopped near the entrance to Central Park and all the thugs put masks on.

"Are you ready, boys?" called Morgan, slipping a mask on over his head.

A few seconds over past before Morgan shouted "NOW!"

All of the men ran out of the truck, armed with guns.

"GO! GO! GO!" shouted Morgan.

The thugs stopped in front of the gun shop.

"OPEN FIRE!" shouted Morgan.

All ten thugs shot down the windows, glass shattering and customers and employees ducking down beneath the gunfire.

"GET DOWN! GET DOWN!" ordered Morgan as his men took everyone hostage.

In Peter's apartment, the time was already 10:00 pm.

Peter awoke to the sound of his radio.

_Gun shop robbery downtown in Central Park. Over._

"Ah, man. Not again," sighed Peter.

Quickly, he slipped on his Spidey suit and swung out in the night towards Central Park.

In the shop, Morgan was on the phone with Keynon.

"Where are you, Mr. Keynon? My men and I will be expecting Spider-Man any minute."

"I'm in Central Park," Keynon replied, "I'm waiting for the spider to show up."

"Get over here now!" he ordered.

"Okay, okay," chuckled Keynon.

And they hung up on each other.

Morgan sighed and looked at the store manager.

"Your items are under our control now," he cackled.

"Not today, Morgan," said a voice from behind.

Morgan looked back and saw Spider-Man, standing from the wall of the entrance.

"Put the guns down and let these people go," Spider-Man ordered.

Morgan chuckled.

"After you," he muttered, "men! Open fire!"

All ten of Morgan's thugs emptied their guns at Spider-Man who swung down and shot webs to block their gunfire.

Morgan became frustrated.

"Get him!" he grunted.

The thugs raged at Spider-Man who swung around and shot webs right into their faces.

Suddenly, a big yellow figure with red straps around him and carrying a machine gun flew in and kicked Spider-Man to the ground.

Spider-Man looked up to see the yellow figure walk up to him and point a gun, cackling.

"Who are you?" shouted Spider-Man.

"Burt Keynon," he replied, "but you can call me HItman!"

"Finish him off, Keynon!" shouted one of the thugs.

Hitman cackled and aimed the gun at Spider-Man. He was about to shoot when the sound of sirens occurred.

Spider-Man swung a web at the machine gun and aggresively tossed it aside, wrecking it.

Hitman raged at Spider-Man and shoved him against a wall and Spider-Man fought back by webbing him in the face and kicking him against the other side of the wall.

Morgan and his thugs started to escape in their truck as Spider-Man swung away with Hitman in pursuit.

Hitman finally caught up with Spider-Man and pushed him down against a tree in Central Park. Spider-Man shot a web at Hitman and pushed him against a fence before punching him through the chest.

Outraged, Hitman used all his might and all his strength to shove Spider-Man up into the air before flying after him. He was about to punch him when Spider-Man suddenly slung another web around him and punched him, sending him plummeting down below.

Hitman plunged into a river and swam out, fuming before running off.

Spider-Man sighed.

"Who was that guy?" he thought to himself, "where did he come from?"

Peter knew he had to get to the bottom of this situation immediately. And he knew one person to talk to about it: Captain Stacy.

The hours passed and soon Peter was back in his apartment, tired but triumphant from his evening experience. He fell asleep at once.

Meanwhile, Adrian Toomes bought his Cadillac over to B&T Electronics so that he and Bestman could sort out their financial profits. He walked inside the store and turned the lights on. The place was quiet and Bestman was nowhere to be seen.

"Hello. Greg?" called Adrian.

But there was no reply.

"Greg, come on. Let's sort out those profits."

But there was still no reply.

"Huh, I thought he would be here," Adrian thought, confused.

Slowly, he walked up to Bestman's office and opened the door. No one was there but there stood Bestman's financial profits on his desk.

"He must've sorted it out for me as well," thought Adrian.

He walked into his office and went up to his desk, hoping that his profits would be there. However, to Adrian's surprise, there was no money on his desk. Instead lay a note saying "KISS YOUR BUSINESS GOODBYE!"

Adrian kicked his foot against the desk. Bestman had stolen his profits and taken away his job. He wasn't going to get back at Bestman by stealing his profits because it would get him in trouble.

But Adrian still swore vengeance. He had no legal recourse which meant that he couldn't demand payments from Bestman. Angered, he stormed back into the hallway and looked around at all of his inventions which he had worked hard to create.

Suddenly, Adrian saw his set of harnesses behind glass. Quickly, he kicked his foot against the glass, shattering it and pulling out the harnesses.

Adrian slipped on the suit that came with the invention and attached the harnesses to his back. They stuck to him like crazy as did the suit. He screamed in agony, not being able to take the suit off or detach the harnesses.

After a few seconds, the pain stopped and there was a short silence before Adrian lifted his head up and flew near the store entrance, breaking down the door. He cawed loudly as he flew up into the night. Adrian Toomes was Vulture. And he had a plan to make up for the loss of his career.


	6. Chapter 6

Next morning, Peter arrived in a diner and took a seat at a table.

He ordered a cup of coffee and settled down from a night of crime-fighting.

A few tables down from Peter sat the man who he saw storm of Jack's Sporting Goods the other day. The man had a glare on his face, probably still in a bad mood from losing his job.

Even though Peter barely even knew the guy, he sort of felt sorry for his situation.

A waitress walked up to him with a pen and notepad in hand.

"What will you be having this morning, sir?"

Peter looked back at the menu and then looked up at the waitress.

"Um…breakfast platter, please."

"How would you like your eggs?"

Peter thought for a moment and then replied "poached, please."

"Very well then," said the waitress.

And she walked off.

Peter looked back over to see the mysterious man staring and then he winked. Peter suddenly felt something strange about that man but he didn't have the time at the moment to solve this mystery. Hopefully, he might run into him again sometime what was going on.

After breakfast, Peter arrived at Columbia University on his motorbike. He left it in a parking lot and walked the entrance of the building.

"Pete!"

Peter looked back to see Valeria walking up to him.

"Oh, Valeria."

"Quite a dinner last night, eh?"

"Yeah."

"Look, I'm sorry if my father offended you in anway…"

"No, no. It's okay. It's just like he said. Everyone's entitled to their own opinion."

"Yeah, but even he agreed that he probably took it too far last night and that he owes you an apology."

"He doesn't have to, Valeria."

Valeria sighed.

"Where is he anyway? Did you actually drive that car over here yourself?"

"Yes, I did."

"Oh, where's your father?"

"He's not here, Pete. For some reason he didn't come home last night. He only went to sort out his financial profits with Bestman after all."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"When was the last time you saw him then?"

"Last night. About a couple of hours after you left. He said that he was going to the shop to sort the money out with Bestman and surprisingly he never returned."

"Aren't you going to do something about it then?"

"We already did. Bernard called the police and not only are they on the investigation of all the crimes that are occurring around this city but they are searching for my father as well."

"Hmm. Well that's good to know. Hopefully they find."

Valeria smiled a bit.

"Thanks, Peter. I do too."

The school bell rang for the start of class and Peter and Valeria walked inside the building.

"Good morning, everyone," announced Dr. Connors as class started, "today is a very important day. It is April 30th, the end of the month and we end college on June 20th. You will then graduate from university and some of you will be selected as professors for this university in the near future."

Whispers and muttering went around from excited students around the room.

"Quiet," continued Connors, "in order to achieve this goal of becoming a professor next year in September, a student will have to work hard and continue to get good grades and be successful. For example, Mr. Parker over here might be one of Columbia University's greatest professors thanks to his brilliant methods of learning, despite the fact that he doesn't show up to class. Good luck, Parker."

Everyone clapped and Peter chuckled.

"Well done, Pete," said Valeria.

"Thanks," muttered Peter.

"And Ms. Stacy may also be joining us here at university next year if she keeps it up with having her hand up in class to give me the answers. And as Ms. Toomes, she has joined us late this year, only yesterday, yet she has great methods of learning as well. We'll see what becomes of her by the end of the year as well. For now, let's hope Mr. Parker and Miss Stacy make it to professors at this university."

Everyone clapped and cheered as Peter and Gwen gave each other a high-five.

The bell rang for next class and Gwen was sorting out her locker when Peter came up.

"Hi, Gwen."

"Oh. Hey, Pete. How are things?"

"They're alright. Just working harder to get that rank of being a professor. What about you?"

"Same, Peter. I'm trying my hardest."

"Yeah," chuckled Peter, "hey, Gwen, listen. About that night at the jazz club, when I used to get MJ back…"

"Oh, Pete, that doesn't matter anymore. What matters is that you and MJ are back together again."

"I know. I'm sorry about Eddie by the way. He was a good guy and all but somehow he was just manipulated by the power of revenge against Spider-Man for some reason."

"Peter, that doesn't matter either. Eddie Brock and I, we were friends, but basically we were never in a relationship. I've talked to his parents lately and they seem to blame Spider-Man for his death. I don't know why and I refuse to believe that Spider-Man would do such a thing."

"Me neither. He helps people, not kill them."

Both of them chuckled before heading off to next class.

In Professor Farley Stillwell's class, the professor himself bought his attention to the board, a projector shining towards a picture of a vulture.

"Good morning, class. Today we're going to be discussing birds of prey. Or maybe this week or so. Let's just start with our primary topic: vultures."

Flash Thompson sniggered but Stillwell caught him from across the classroom and threw a wrinkled up piece of paper at him.

"Shut it, Thompson!"

Thompson coughed and apologized "sorry, sir."

"Anyway," continued Stillwell, "vultures are most likely birds of prey. Some of their particular characteristics are their bald heads and their lack of normal feathers. These features help to their head whenever they have something to feed on. Does anybody know what these creatures feed on? Anybody? Do I see any hands up?"

Both Peter and Gwen's hands went up.

"Mr. Parker?"

"Animals?"

"What kind of animals, Mr. Parker?"

Peter gulped. He didn't know much about vultures but he decided to give his best shot.

"Small animals, sir."

The rest of the class chuckled, including Flash and except Valeria and Gwen.

"Enough!" boomed Stillwell, "no, Mr. Parker. I'm afraid not. You definitely need work on your methods of genetics. Ms. Stacy, I saw your hand up."

"Dead animals, sir. Or animals who are almost dead. They are likely to feed on humans as well whenever they're in the same situation. They will devour them just like that."

"Well done, Ms. Stacy. Devour; good word. Will everyone just give her a round of applause?"

Everyone clapped for Gwen and she could do nothing but laugh and look back Peter who bowed his head at her like he would always do.

At lunch time, Peter walked over the tables with a tray of food in his hands.

"Hey, Parker," called Flash from close to him, "do you think vultures feed on small mice as well."

All of Flash's friends laughed but Peter just sighed and muttered to himself "jerks."

He walked along the pathway and saw Valeria eating alone at an empty table. He placed his tray down across from her.

"Hey, Valeria."

"Hey, Pete," she said quietly.

Peter saw that she was looking a bit down and decided to reason with her.

"What's wrong? Are you alright?"

Valeria sighed.

"I'm fine, Peter. Despite the fact that my own father has gone missing. I've called him five times today and he hasn't answered. Something must be up. Maybe he's ill and decided to go to the hospital. Or he might have spent all night working out profits with Mr. Bestman. Or he could be in trouble with the police."

"Aw, come on. That's ridiculous. I know you and your father well enough and I know that he would do something that bad to be arrested. Captain Stacy does trust him after all."

Valeria sighed.

"I hope that it's nothing to do with Spider-Man. He's a great hero to this city and I don't get why my father can't understand that."

"It takes time, Valeria. Maybe then your father warm up to him somehow and realize what a hero he really is."

"Me too, Peter. So how are things going between you and Mary Jane?"

"Not that good. I didn't make it on time to her performance last night so we basically had a fallout and she told we can't keep up this love relationship if I can't show up so urgent. I am her friend after all."

"Peter, it's just like you said. It takes time and she will warm up to you again. Hopefully then you can rearrange a relationship with her. Tell me now, Pete. Do you love Mary Jane?"

"Yes," said Peter, "I love her with my life and I'd do anything to protect her. After all these years, she's been waiting for Spider-Man to come to her rescue and that sort of got in the way."

"Peter, that's not the point and none of that matters. The only thing that does matter is that you're sorry and that you actually do love her more then she thinks you do. When's her next performance anyway?"

"She said she was practicing her next performance next week. It seems like she's looking forward to it but not me being there. At least not anymore."

"Do you think you might have time to show up?"

"If I make time then yes. No offense but we could have arranged that dinner date last night for another time. Not to be rude but I had too much on my plate as it was. Jobs at the Bugle; studying for making my rank to a college professor; I just wish I could sort out a balance between all of that and according to MJ, I can't. I just wish I could."

Valeria sighed and looked at Peter.

"I bet you can make it to that performance next week, Pete. Just try your hardest and save enough time to show up. She will be pleased with you if you do. If you take my advice, I promise. Everything will work out fine."

Peter sighed and muttered "thanks, Valeria."

There was a short silence before Peter spoke up again.

"Are you going to the mayday fete tomorrow afternoon?"

"Of course, Peter. What about you?"

"Yes, my Aunt May and I will be there."

"Well then, Pete. I'll see you there."

Next day at the mayday fete, everyone was cheering with joy as the sound of the marching band flew throughout the place.

Parchments labeled HAPPY MAYDAY and SPIDER-MAN, OUR HERO were hung up around center stage. Some were even written in rune writing.

"Parker! Parker!"

Peter looked over to see Jameson walking over to him.

"Parker! I need to ask a favor."

"Yes, Mr. Jameson. What would that be?"

"I need you to photograph Spider-Man as he swings into view. That way we might get a good picture for our new article. If this is posted then Spider-Man is sure to be properly humiliated once and for all."

"I agree, Mr. Jameson. You can count on me."

"Good man," said Jameson. And he gave him a pat on the back and heading back to join his family.

"Hey, Pete," said Valeria as she walked up to him.

Peter looked over and saw Valeria.

"Oh, Valeria. Enjoying the fete?"

"Yes, indeed. And yourself?"

"Yes, Peter. Very well."

"Have you met my Aunt May yet?"

"Not yet, Peter. But I'd like to."

"Well, let's go find her then."

Peter and Valeria went around to look for Aunt May.

Mary Jane was looking around the place when Aunt May.

"Hello, MJ."

"Oh, Aunt May. It's good to see you."

"You too, sweetheart. So how are things going at the jazz club?"

"They're going okay. Paul, my boss is relying on me a lot these days to do a good job. I guess that what he wants is best for the business altogether."

"Oh, marvelous. And between you and Peter?"

"Aunt May, you have no idea what I'm going through with him."

"What is it, MJ? Did you and Peter have a fallout or something?"

Mary Jane sighed. Her story wasn't exactly from the perspective of Peter's.

"It seems that he never had time last night to show up to one of the biggest stage performances of my career. It's either that he's too busy at work with the Bugle and university and all that or he's just hanging around with his new friend Valeria Toomes and trying to maintain a relationship with her father."

"Her father seems like a brilliant man but that doesn't change my opinion on electronic engineering. Anyway, that's off the point, MJ. The only thing that matters is that Peter loves you for who you are. Even you got kicked out of Broadway which I'm very sorry to hear about."

Mary Jane looked at Aunt May and sighed.

"Peter neglected me about that."

"What?" gasped Aunt May, "MJ, I don't understand. Why would Peter neglect you?"

"I don't know, Aunt May. I know for sure that he means well and all but somehow I'm just not sure if I should go down this path again and get back together with Peter."

"It takes time for all us to get over these things, MJ. At least Peter is still your friend, am I correct?"

"Yes. But not as good friends as we used to be. You're right though."

"Yes. Well, I have to find Peter myself. I'll seeing you, MJ."

"See you around, Aunt May."

And she watched as Aunt May disappeared to look for Peter.

Aunt May caught Peter talking with Valeria.

"Peter," she called.

"Aunt May," Peter replied, "enjoying the fete?"

"Indeed I am, Peter."

She then looked at Valeria.

"You must be Valeria Toomes. Peter's told me all about you and I am fascinated that you two have become good friends."

She lent out a hand which Valeria shook.

"Well, I'll leave you two to talk," said Peter, "if you'll excuse, Mr. Jameson has assigned to take a few pictures."

"What pictures, Peter?" they both asked.

"He wants me to photograph Spider-Man as he comes in at the scene."

"Good luck with that, Peter," said Aunt May.

"See ya later, Pete," said Valeria.

"See you two ladies later," said Peter. And he took off.

Aunt May and smiled at Valeria.

"It's very nice to have met you, Valeria."

"Me too, Mrs. Parker."

"Oh, call me Aunt May."

"Okay, Aunt May," she chuckled.

"It's what Peter always calls me and MJ refers to me as that as well."

"Oh, okay."

"So tell me. How are things going at your new school?"

"Fine, Aunt May. Peter and I are like best friends."

"Well, he sure is a great kid, Valeria."

"Indeed he is."

"So how does your father form electronic engineering for a living then?"

"Well, he and his associate: Gregory Bestman run the small business firm together. My father's the inventor and Bestman does all the financing. My father went missing two nights ago however. I don't know how but I'm assuming it has something to do with business."

"Oh, Valeria. How would be so sure?"

"Well, my father is quite a busy man and he works a lot, spending a lot of time in that business firm of his. He is quite proud of it after all."

"I'm sure he is, Valeria. I'm sure he is."

From up top of a building, Peter had his suit on by the time everyone was waiting for Spider-Man to swing in to join the mayday celebrations.

As everyone started to chant "Spider-Man! Spider-Man! Spider-Man! Spider-Man!", Peter put his mask on and swung down into the distance as everyone cheered for him and he landed himself on center stage between Captain Stacy and Gwen.

Captain Stacy took the microphone and announced "people of New York City, we have come here today for two reasons. One, to celebrate the mayday celebrations; and two, to give our respects to our hero standing before us."

"Spider-Man!" shouted a little kid from the crowd.

Everyone continued to cheer and the band played as Spider-Man took the microphone and spoke into it.

"Thank you, thank you," he muttered, calming down all the commotion, "my good friends, thank you for coming here today and I appreciate that you all could come to hang out with a guy like myself."

Chuckles and laughter came from the crowd toward Spider-Man's funny antics.

The microphone was passed towards Gwen who spoke into it.

"Mayday is a very special day for all of us. Since it's inception, mayday has been known as a Northern Hemisphere spring festival and a public holiday for all of us. A traditional spring holiday in many cultures, including ours. It originated in 1806 and to celebrate it's 205th anniversary, we have ourselves a spring festival and a guest appearance from

Spider-Man."

The commotion continued. Clapping and cheering roared from the crowd and the band continued to play.

Suddenly, the sounds of sirens came into view.

"Bank robbery downtown! Bank robbery downtown!" called a policeman using a megaphone from inside a police car."

"Aw, man," sighed Spider-Man, "here we go again."

He swung off into out of the fete and followed the police downtown to the bank where Mr. Morgan and his men had made their robbery.

Adrian Toomes, now Vulture, was swooping up money from the place.

Spider-Man beat the cops to the bank and leaped inside to face Vulture.

"Hey, pal. This doesn't look a bank holiday to me."

Vulture looked back at Spider-Man and glared.

"Back off, bug boy. You don't threaten me."

Spider-Man gasped back in surprise from who it was behind the suit.

"Mr. Toomes, sir."

"How do you know my last name, huh?" grunted Vulture, "did the fuzz set you up to this?"

"No," replied Spider-Man, "now drop the bags and leave this place. You're still an electronic engineer."

"I'VE LOST MY JOB!" shouted Vulture.

"What?" gasped Spider-Man.

"That bastard Gregory Bestman! Ring any bells to you?"

"He's your associate."

"HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT? HE TOOK AWAY MY GODDMAN JOOOOOOB!"

And he raged at Spider-Man, pushing him against a wall.

Spider-Man shuddered.

"I won't fight you, Toomes. You're my friend."

"And you're my worst enemy, you reckless little bug! You've caused lots of damage to this city!"

"It was actually the guys I've been fighting who've been causing most of the damage."

"SHUT UPPPPPPP!" shouted Vulture. And he punched Spider-Man so hard that he fell to the ground. "I'm gonna finish you off once and for all!"

Vulture aimed one of his harnesses towards Spider-Man's neck.

"You really think those blunt little feathers of yours are gonna hurt me?" joked Spider-Man.

"You're a cocky little bug, aren't ya?"

"Not as cocky as to bring down a bank in the middle of this peaceful city."

"Right," chuckled Vulture, "say your prayers. I've got a remuneration to sort out for myself, you witless fool!"

"You think this city is all some kind of conspiracy to you?"

"You must have a lotta guts coming here as your audacious self, you know. Thinking you can take this risk with bringing down a guy as powerful as me."

Vulture was about to impale Spider-Man in the throat with his harness so Spider-Man had no choice and fought back by aiming Vulture's punch against a building outside.

Vulture fought Spider-Man back by punching him up into the air and chasing after him as Spider-Man swung towards the city harbor.

Spider-Man landed on the ground and looked around for Vulture. Suddenly, Vulture struck down and pushed Spider-Man up into the air again.

"If I ever see you interfering with my plans again, I'll burn you up like a kindling!" shouted Vulture. And then he pushed Spider-Man into an open water tank.

Spider-Man plunged to the bottom of the tank and the sides were too slippery for him to climb up.

"This is my only chance," Spider-Man said to himself as he looked up at the sky. He then shot a web and emerged out of the water tank and back onto the ground, soaking wet from his experience with Vulture.

Spider-Man looked around but Vulture was nowhere to be seen. So he walked along towards the city center. He probably knew how to get to the bottom of this conflict.


	7. Chapter 7

Several police cars were parked outside of B&T Electronics. Gregory Bestman had called the NYPD over to investigate the disappearance of Adrian's harnesses.

Another showed up at the scene and out walked Captain Stacy, followed by three deputies.

A police officer walked up to him.

"Tell me the story," muttered Captain Stacy, "what the hell is going on here?"

"There must've been a robbery last night sir. This morning, Mr. Bestman discovered the disappearance of one of the store's accessories."

"May I please see this how this 'accessory' disappeared then?"

"Sure," said the police officer.

And he led him into the shop and up to the broken glass.

"Hmm, I see," said Captain Stacy quietly, "I knew from the start that this place would be involved with Frank Morgan crimes."

"What?" said a voice from behind.

In walked Gregory Bestman who walked up to the broken glass.

"What the hell happened here?" he asked.

"I was gonna ask you the same question, Mr. Bestman" said Captain Stacy, "not accusing you of having anything to do with these crimes but what do you and your partner Toomes know about them?"

"Nothing much, sir. All we know is that these guys are from out of town looking to buy some guns and turn this whole city into a goddamn war zone. You and your men better keep on the lookout, captain."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, we get it. How do you know all this anyway?"

"Because Frank Morgan, who shares the same hatred of Spider-Man as my partner does, offered him an opportunity to kill get rid of Spider-Man which involved stealing guns."

"Now this all makes sense," said Captain Stacy, "Morgan and his men were at the bank the other day trying to steal the money so they could use it to buy the guns."

"Yeah, but it didn't work," continued Bestman, "so they decided to shoplift the guns but were stopped by Spider-Man."

"Makes perfect sense, Mr. Bestman. I think we're in business with solving these crimes."

"I've got further information, Captain Stacy, sir," said Peter as he walked in.

"Ah, Mr. Parker. Thought you might show up," said Captain Stacy, "what information do you have for me then?"

"I've got pictures of Spider-Man fighting this big man in a yellow suit last night."

And he showed Captain Stacy the pictures of Spider-Man fighting Hitman.

"Hmm, I see," thought Captain Stacy, "have you showed these to your boss Mr. Jameson yet? He might need them for his new article. I don't like that man's opinion on Spider-Man; he is a great help to this city, not a crook; and if you show this to him, he will probably be convinced that Spider-Man is not so bad after all and instead write the paper about

Spider-Man helping us to solve these crimes. That way, the NYPD won't receive a bad name and neither will Spider-Man."

"I agree, cap."

"My men and I are for sure though that this store has something to do with these crimes."

"So does Adrian Toomes."

"What did you just say?"

Captain Stacy was puzzled and tried to correct Peter.

"Mr. Parker, Adrian Toomes is a very good friend of mine."

"And an associate of mine as well," added Bestman, "there's no way he could have done this."

"Really?" replied Peter, taking out the photos of the recent fight between Spider-Man and Vulture and handing to Captain Stacy, "well, how can you explain this then? Huh?"

Captain Stacy eyed the photos for quite a short time and so did Bestman.

"You're assuming this man with the harnesses is Toomes?" Captain Stacy.

"I know so," said Peter, "I witnessed this fight and I took close pictures of it. Just take a closer look at that man's face."

Captain Stacy and Bestman eyed the face of Vulture and gasped.

"Oh my god, he's right," muttered Bestman.

"Indeed," thought Captain Stacy for a few moments before turning to the police officer next to him, "gather up all our best men on the force. Not only are we going Morgan and that big yellow guy but we're sorting this Toomes business. The old man will be in prison soon."

"What do you mean, Captain Stacy?" Peter asked, "you can't assume that any of this is Adrian Toomes' fault."

Captain Stacy looked back at Peter and sighed.

"Just think about it, Mr. Parker. A man flying around the city swooping cash out of our peaceful society; sure, Toomes isn't to blame."

"He's just manipulated!" Peter called after him, "like Norman Osborn and Otto Octavious, he's in the same situation as they were!"

"Keep your opinion, Mr. Parker. But don't keep your predictions around us. We're the ones solving this investigation. Thanks for the pictures though. They helped a lot and we know where this is going."

"No, you don't," muttered Peter, "with all due respect, sir…"

"We're putting these scumbags in jail whether you like it or not. If you're interested, you can help us out by getting your buddy Spider-Man to trap them for us. It's been a pleasure doing business with you."

And Captain Stacy stepped in his police car and drove off.

Peter sighed and looked over at Bestman.

"Do you think Toomes is to blame?"

"Of course not, Parker. But the NYPD is doing their job. Face it, Toomes and I have had a good run but there's nothing I can do about this. It leaves it all up to Spider-Man. Be seeing you around."

And Bestman walked off.

Peter looked at the broken glass and the harness next to it. Quickly, he took a picture of them both before walking out of the store.

Next day, J. J. Jameson was flipping through Peter's photos of the two fights that

Spider-Man with Hitman and Vulture.

"Perfect, Parker. Picture perfect."

He pulled the cigarette out of his mouth and slammed it against his desk before turning to Peter.

"This is exactly what we need for our new headline. Spider-Man being humiliated. Exposed as a fraud."

And he chuckled loudly.

"That's not true, sir," said Ted Hoffman from across the room, "Peter here just showed us these pictures of Spider-Man fighting two super-powered criminals. Plus a gang of armed burglars."

"Shut it, Hoffman! Get out of my office!"

Hoffman left the office and Jameson sighed at looked at Peter.

"You got any more pictures, boy?"

"No, sir. I only witnessed this fight yesterday."

"Well, I suggest you keep on the lookout for Spider-Man. It's not like Robbie and I are waiting for him to deliver these pictures in an envelope. What is he now? A mailman or a crook as we all know he is? Right, Robbie?"

"Right, Jonah. Peter's been with us for many, many years and he can get us those pictures."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, we'll give the kid a challenge, Robbie. Get Gargan. We'll sort these two out."

"Right away, sir."

And Robbie left the office.

"What's this about, Mr. Jameson?" Peter asked.

Jameson turned off his desk lamp and sighed.

"Parker, my friend. Remember that competition you've had with Brock for a staff job?"

"Yeah."

"Well, if you wanna keep that staff job of yours, ya better get another picture of the bird before Mac Gargan does."

"Mac Gargan, sir?"

Peter and Mac Gargan were not the best of friends. Gargan was an associate of Jameson's who was often paid to investigate Spider-Man's secret identity. Peter didn't like Gargan's suspicious and nosy attitude one bit. If Gargan found out that he was

Spider-Man, Jameson would fire him or perhaps persuade Captain Stacy to put him behind bars.

"Yes, Parker. Gargan is another great photographer of mine and he has just as much of a chance of taking pictures of this winged freak as you do."

Soon Robbie came in, followed by a large chubby man with shortly curly black hair.

"You wanted to see me, sir?"

"Ah, Gargan. Perfect. I have a job for both you and Parker here."

"What can I do for you, sir?" Gargan asked.

Jameson held a picture of the fight between Spider-Man and Vulture and muttered "if one of you two are able to find a picture of the man in the green suit, you will get a staff job.

Parker, I'm counting on you. I've paid you good money over these past few months and if you wanna stay in our position, get that picture before Gargan does. Or else he's taking your staff job. Gargan, I'm counting on you too. You're both great photographers and Gargan is a great investigator of mine to find out to try and find out Spider-Man's identity and to replace Brock."

"Brock, sir? Who's that?"

Peter sighed and muttered "here we go again."

"Brock, the cheat. The fraud. Edward Brock Jr. Unless you haven't heard of him, he almost put the Bugle in great danger by taking fake pictures of Spider-Man in the black suit. It seems that Spider-Man has given up those powers and gone back to ways of humiliation aimed towards himself from his enemies. What I want now is a good picture of the bird and who he actually is. And I want to see him on his next move humiliating Spider-Man. Yet the bird could be in the forest right now looking for something dead to munch on. Hopefully Spider-Man doesn't make it into his grasp. He'll be sorry of he does."

Peter and Gargan just stood there quietly, watching the expression on Jameson's face.

"Do any of you two want that staff job? What are you waiting for? Memorial Day? Go, go, go."

Peter and Gargan both walked out of the office as fast as they could.

"Good luck with keeping your staff job, Parker," teased Gargan.

"Good luck with trying to find out Spider-Man's identity and get that picture, Gargan," Peter teased back.

Their rivalry had just gone bigger.

Jameson sighed and turned back towards Robbie.

"Parker's the best photographer I have at the moment, Robbie. Hopefully he pulls this off. In my opinion, Gargan's a bit panicky about the situation."

"Indeed, Jonah. But good luck on them both."

"Luck? Luck?" spluttered Jameson before laughing hard, "they'll have more luck then Spider-Man has ever dreamed of having. Hopefully the bird humiliates him in a way that one of those two might a good picture of it. A damn good picture of it."

Peter rode his motorbike to Staten Island and up to the parking lot next to the apartment where Valeria and Adrian lived. He took the elevator up to the top floor and walked to their apartment. He knocked on the door and a few seconds later, Valeria opened it.

"Peter," she gasped, "what are you doing here?"

"May I come in?" he asked.

"Sure," said Valeria, standing aside the door to Peter in.

Five minutes later, Peter and Valeria sat down in the living room to talk.

"Valeria, has your father ever returned home yet?"

"No, Peter. Why?"

"Because I think I know what happened to him."

"Oh, Peter. What did happen?" she asked worrily.

"Well, last night, one of your father's items was stolen from B&T Electronics. They were one of the harnesses that your father created. The police have investigated the robbery and according to a few pictures with Spider-Man fighting the guy who stole of the harnesses dressed up in them. As we looked closer into the picture, we saw that the man in the suit was your father after all."

There was a short silence. Valeria was shocked to hear this news.

"I don't believe it," she gulped, "Peter, I don't believe what I'm hearing. Why would my father have anything to do with these crimes?"

"It's true, Valeria. You can ask the NYPD. Captain Stacy will give you the news."

There was another short silence before Valeria spoke up again.

"Peter, you need to get out."

"Valeria, I'm telling you the truth."

"Get out of my house, Peter. I refuse to believe you."

"Valeria, please!"

"Peter, get out! I will sort out this business with my father myself! In the meantime, you keep your delusions to yourself!"

Peter sighed and got up before heading out the door. He took a cab back to his apartment building and headed upstairs to his room.

He lay down on the bed and sighed. How could so many conflicts happen at once? MJ refusing to keep their love relationship together; Adrian turning into Vulture, leaving two villains, including Hitman, bent on killing him and his alter-ego; and now Valeria refused to believe the truth about her own father.

"What is going on with my life?" Peter thought to himself.

Suddenly, Peter's radio started to crack.

"Art gallery robbery downtown on 57th Street! Repeat! Art gallery robbery downtown on 57th Street!"

"Here we go again," Peter sighed before jumping out of bed.

In a few minutes time, Peter was in his Spider-Man suit and slipped on his mask before swinging out into the city.

On 57th Street, sirens echoed from outside the art gallery.

A broken window stood with shattered glass over the sidewalk.

The police cars stopped in front of the art gallery and cops ran out, pointing their guns toward the entrance.

"Come out with your hands slowly!" one shouted.

"You are surrounded!" shouted another, "come out with your hands up!"

"Make me, freaks!" said a deep voice from inside.

The cops cocked their guns towards the entrance to the shop when Spider-Man swung through the door shouting "move back, fellas!"

"Spider-Man!" they all chanted.

"Web slinger!" shouted the voice from inside.

Spider-Man swung over to where a man with a purple cape on turned around towards a sculpture and was obviously trying to steal it.

"You know, in the future, if you gonna rob a joint like this, don't dress as suspicious as a criminal, man."

"Who the hell do you think you are, spidey?"

"Me? You said it yourself. Man in a red suit; blue tights; likes to fight crime for a living. And you are?"

"Man in a purple cape and mask; green suit; likes to steal priceless items for a living. But you can call me…"

The man turned around to reveal his purple mask with black shades on the side.

"…Prowler!"

And he cackled loudly.

Spider-Man pretended to be frightened.

"What is your problem, man? Why do you steal for a living?" he asked.

"To make up for the crap that I've lost while doing a living."

"And this is your living now?"

"Yep. Stealing sculptures that are worth a fortune and forgetting about the money that I don't have."

"Wow, man. Some living. This ain't just any old sculpture. It's a sculpture of the Statue of Liberty; one of this city's prides. You're lucky I'm reasoning with you about this and putting your ass behind bars."

"Don't make me kill you!"

"Come on, let's settle over a cuppa coffee or something."

Prowler raged at Spider-Man and pushed him against the staircase. Spider-Man fought back by shooting webs at Prowler and distracting him before swinging at him and kicking him down.

"Gotcha!" he shouted, holding Prowler down against the floor.

Prowler rose up and kicked Spider-Man in the chest.

"Not today, spidey."

"You're gonna pay for that, caper boy," Spider-Man groaned, punching his fist in Prowler's chest.

Prowler didn't seem to take the punch from Spider-Man and cackled before punching him back in the face, grabbing the Statue of Liberty sculpture and running outside the store.

Spider-Man got up on his feet and ran towards Prowler who avoided gunshots from the police and flew into the sky with the sculpture. Spider-Man swung after Prowler and kicked him down against the road before kicking him towards a wall.

A few cops rushed to grab the sculpture and return to its rightful place in the shop.

"Where the hell did you come from?" Spider-Man shouted.

"I was gonna ask the same question, web slinger!" Prowler groaned.

Spider-Man shot another web at Prowler but he ended pushing onto the road before flying up.

Spider-Man rose up to see that Prowler as nowhere to be seen.

The cops came over and helped Spider-Man to his feet.

"Are you alright, Spider-Man?" they asked.

"I'm fine," groaned Spider-Man.

"Who the hell was that guy?" one cop asked.

"I don't know," replied Spider-Man, "but he was after that sculpture for some reason."

He knew now that he had something else to get to the bottom of.


	8. Chapter 8

Next morning, Spider-Man and several police officers were looking at the Statue of Liberty sculpture, gleaming and shining with its bronze color.

"How could someone want to steal something as precious as this?" one asked.

"I'm not for sure," said another, "I'm sure Spider-Man might know though."

"I don't know anything for sure," said Spider-Man, "all I know is that the guy who tried to steal it had probably gone berserk."

"Nonsense, Spider-Man," said one of the cops, "that man was a petty thief like all the rest of the guys you've been fighting over these years."

"Some of them were just under a great deal of stress," said Spider-Man, "for example, Flint Marko killed Ben Parker by accident. It was his partner Dennis Carradine who frightened him and caused him to pull that trigger."

"Then why the hell would he want to steal the poor old man's car?"

"He needed a car to get home to his daughter and that's only the reason why he stole all that money: to help his sickly daughter who is feeling much better now."

"Whatever, spidey. We're done with the Marko and Carradine business."

"What we would like to know is this man in the purple was working with Toomes in the bird suit or if he was another accomplice of Frank Morgan like the guy in the yellow suit was."

"You guys are biting off more then you can chew in this kinda situation," said Spider-Man, "we don't know anything about what happened with Adrian Toomes and how he became that thing but here's my theory: Toomes was a good friend of mine and I know his daughter from school. Even she thinks I'm being delusional. But here's what I know for sure, my fellow cops: that man in the green bird suit is not the Adrian Toomes I know."

"Well then, Spider-Man. Tell us what you do know about that man."

"He is a great friend of mine and a great inventor. It starts off like how Norman Osborn and Otto Octavious were both brilliant people. But they were manipulated by such powers that they became a threat to the city. It's the same thing with Toomes in this situation and if you want, I can find out more about that guy in the purple cape. All I know at the moment was that he didn't as remorseless as the man in the yellow suit was and that he calls himself Prowler. And perhaps if he knew how precious this sculpture was, he wouldn't try to steal in the first place, would he?"

"I'm confused," said a cop.

"Spider-Man, this sculpture has been held in this art gallery for generations and it was created by Donatello himself. It was an inspiration to the sculptor who made the Statue of Liberty."

"What are you getting at?" Spider-Man asked.

"What I'm getting at, Spider-Man, is that Donatello was inspired from creating the Bronze David to use the same color for working on this beautiful piece of art. That is inspired Frederic Bartholdi to create the statue."

"I agree," said another cop, "you can find out all you can about this man, Spider-Man. In the meantime, we'll stand by to help you."

"Thanks," said Spider-Man, "but I don't I might need any help."

A police car showed up and out came Captain Stacy who arrived at the scene.

"What the hell has happened, now?"

"Captain, we've a man in a green suit and purple cape trying to steal the Statue of Liberty sculpture," explained a cop, "lucky enough, Spider-Man was able to stop him."

"According to the web slinger himself, the man calls himself Prowler."

"I see," muttered Captain Stacy, "well, sure we must find out who this man was and why he we was trying to steal the Statue of Liberty. Spider-Man, would you care to join us?"

"No, thanks. I've got a city to protect. Plus I'm waiting for Peter Parker to photograph me and make a good influence on Jameson's article. Therefore he might change his mind about me."

"Priorities, eh?"

"You betcha."

"Good. And hey, next time you see Parker, please tell him that I want him over at my office in an hour."

'I'll go find him right away, sir."

And Spider-Man swung off into the distance.

Captain Stacy turned to his men.

"We have work to do," he said, "let's get started."

Spider-Man was swinging as fast as he could. He knew about Prowler and the theft attempt of the Statue of Liberty and he knew how to get more information.

Peter changed out of the Spider-Man costume and walked up to the French restaurant where he took Mary Jane for dinner so he could pop the question to her.

"Here we go," he sighed.

And Peter walked inside the restaurant and up to the desk where the French waiter with a moustache, having helped Peter to try and pop the question, was speaking over the phone in French. He paused when he saw Peter.

"Au revoir," he muttered before hanging up the phone.

"Bonjour," said Peter as he walked up to the desk, "remember me?"

The waiter thought for a moment. He recognized his face but it took a few seconds for him to remember his name.

"Peter Pekker!" he finally chuckled, "it's good to see you, my friend."

"Yeah, you too," Peter chuckled.

"So what can I do for you, Mr. Pekker?"

"Um, it's Parker, actually."

"Yeah, I said that. Pekker."

"Yeah, well, anyway. Today the police and I were investigating an attempted theft from an art gallery down on 57th Street."

"Oh no," interrupted the waiter, "let me guess, the Statue of Liberty sculpture, right?"

"Yes. And…"

"Mr. Pekker, every thief in this city has been after that for generations since it's been placed in that museum for as long as I know." He then looked at Peter, winked and whispered "but we do have people like Spider-Man and the NYPD to help us, don't we?"

"Yes, we do. And I was just wondering if you could tell me more about that sculpture. How did it get to the city in the first place?"

"Well, my friend, here's the story. Two hundred years ago in about 1811 I'd say, relatives of Donatello shipped the Statue of Liberty sculpture over to the mainland and New Yorkers were able to see it for the first time. It was shipped all the way from Paris. Even children were able to see it. It's great how children can be so happy to see such a beautiful sight. It has been standing in that art gallery since then. And what I see over the news, I'm glad Spider-Man was able to hold that petty thief at bay. The sculpture was nicknamed the Statue of Liberty sculpture in 1875 after the Statue was built."

"Me too," Peter sighed, "well, it's been great talking to you and I really must get going."

"Ah, okay. By the way, sorry if that night with your girlfriend didn't work out as expected. Come back here another time to give it another attempt and I promise I won't charge you the usual rate."

"Thanks," said Peter, "but I think I've got it covered for now."

And he walked off.

The waiter smiled and nodded.

"What a troubled young boy," he sighed.

Later, Peter and his Aunt May took a cab to the NYPD police station and walked inside.

The station was very busy and crowded. Chattering went around and a news article following the fight between Spider-Man and Prowler was hung up on a board.

"Why bless that man, right, Peter?" said Aunt May.

"Yes," replied Peter, "Spider-Man is our hero."

"Mr. and Mrs. Parker!"

Peter and Aunt May looked to see Captain Stacy waving at them from his office. They walked over to his office and walked inside.

"Take a seat," said Captain Stacy, slumping down into his chair.

Peter and Aunt May sat down and sighed.

"Spider-Man says you've been expecting me, Cap."

"We sure have, Mr. Parker. A robbery was attempted down at an art gallery on 57th Street. Spider-Man swung in and in the nick and stopped the man who tried to steal the famous Statue of Liberty sculpture."

"That's…that's…shocking news," Peter stuttered, "I saw the fight between the two of them from the article that your men hung up on that board."

"Yes, well, I've been wondering. Have you got any more information leading towards the Adrian Toomes investigation?"

"Investigation?" asked Aunt May curiously.

"Nothing much, sir," said Peter, "all I know is that Toomes is a great inventor. He was just manipulated by the power of his latest and greatest invention."

Aunt May gasped and looked at Peter suspiciously.

"Peter, what is going on? I demand an explanation, please."

Peter sighed.

"It's a long story, Aunt May."

Before Aunt May could say anything else, Captain Stacy spoke up.

"Mrs. Parker, what's going on here is that your nephew has got himself involved with us in a federal investigation."

"Federal investigation?" gasped Aunt May, "with what? How federal?"

"Very federal, ma'am. He's been helping us all along by leading us into this Adrian Toomes business about the man who flies around this city in a green suit and harnesses. Now he's convinced that Adrian Toomes is crazed by this power."

"It is true," said Peter, "I know him myself, sir. He's a good man and we must give him a chance at redemption."

"Redemption?" Aunt May asked in curiosity.

"Redemption?" chuckled Captain Stacy, "Mr. Parker, Adrian Toomes is a criminal and a thief. He stole those harnesses from B&T Electronics and he set up his own partner Gregory Bestman."

"Why would he want to do that?" Peter calmly argued, "he's a domesticated family man and he is a great inventor. I thought he was your friend as well."

"He was," agreed Captain Stacy, "up until the point where he blew his chance of continuing his career. And our friendship. We knew this was coming since you gave us this source of information and since we asked you about the man."

"Peter," said Aunt May quietly, "I agree with him. I always thought something like this would go so awry as well."

"You think that because you're against electronic engineering," said Peter, trying as always not to go hard on his own aunt.

"Mr. Parker, please. I assure that your aunt's beliefs being similar to mine has nothing to do with her opinion on Toomes' work. We're both trying to help you, kid."

"I know that," said Peter, "I appreciate both of you for that matter. But I'm gonna say this one last time. Adrian Toomes is a not a bad man and I promise you that I'm gonna get to the bottom of this situation. And so might Spider-Man if he's lucky enough."

Captain Stacy sighed and smiled at both of them.

"Well, good luck with that, Mr. Parker. Now if you'll excuse me, I have an investigation to solve. Ring me up if you have anymore information on Toomes."

"You can count on me," said Peter.

"Being seeing you both," said Captain Stacy before leaving the room.

Aunt May looked at Peter.

"Let's go, Peter," she said.

She and Peter exited the office and walked out of the police station.

"I can assure again that Adrian Toomes is not a bad man," said Peter.

"I believe you, Peter," said Aunt May, "you know I trust you with my life. But the NYPD are doing their job. And so is Spider-Man."

"I know they are. That's off the point though."

"No offense, Peter, but I don't like the idea of you getting involved in this situation. You're not federal, Peter. You're a good person."

"So now you're against the NYPD just because they're federal?"

"Peter, I have nothing against those people. And neither do I have anything against Adrian Toomes. Their job is important to them but you don't have to get involved. I thought you had other priorities such as trying to sort things out with MJ for instance."

"I'll make time to attend her performance next week, Aunt May. I promise you. But I can't promise you not to get help out Spider-Man and the NYPD with this investigation. They need my help, Aunt May and so does Toomes. I know my opinion reflects on yours and the NYPD's but it's the only to solve this investigation."

"I'm on your side, Peter, and I'm not going to force you to give up helping out with this investigation. The police trust you and so do I. I just want you to be more careful of the consequences of working on a federal investigation. It might change who you really are."

"It won't, Aunt May. I promise."

Aunt May and kissed Peter on the cheek.

"Take care, Peter. Are you taking a cab home?"

"What? No, I'll walk. I've got to get to the Bugle anyway and show Mr. Jameson the photos of the fight between Spider-Man and Prowler. It's not that far from here anyway."

"Hopefully it will help his hold his temper," Aunt May joked before chuckling.

"It will," Peter chuckled, "trust me, he's gonna like them."

In Jameson's office, several of Peter's photos were slapped down towards the desk.

"Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap! Utter crap! Crap! Crap! The biggest crap I've ever seen! You expect me to see Spider-Man winning a fight against someone as powerful as this Prowler guy?"

Peter gulped and didn't say a word. He was trembled at Jameson's temper.

"What's the matter, Parker? Cat got your tongue? I asked you and Gargan specifically to get photos of the man in the green suit! With wings! You think that just because this man has a green suit on that you can hide the purple cape under that mask! This is complete bullcrap!"

"I'm sorry, sir. I haven't the man in the green suit around this city that often."

"Well, according to these pictures, it looks like you think you have. What are you? A delivery boy or a cheapskate? I'm not paying you any money or enrolling you into this staff until I get a picture of the bird! After before Gargan does! Understood?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Now get outta my office. Scram."

Peter walked out of the office when suddenly he saw Prowler walking by. He looked and paused, his eyes wide open with worry. Only god knows what he could be up to.

"Is something wrong, Peter?" said a voice.

Peter looked down to see Betty Brant staring at him from her desk.

"No," he gulped, "I'm fine, Betty."

"Okay," she said, a bit confused before going back to her work.

Quickly Peter rushed out of the Bugle and outside to change into his Spider-Man suit. He wanted to make sure that the Bugle was safe from Prowler's crimes.

Jameson was in his office when he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in."

The person still knocked on the door.

"The door's open. Come on in."

But there was still no reply. The person was still knocking on the door.

"For god's sake, the door's open!" shouted Jameson.

But the person still knocked.

"Robbie? Hoffman? Parker?"

But there was still no reply. Just another continuous knock on the door.

Jameson sighed, stood up and walked to the door, opening it.

"WHAT?" he spluttered, "WHAT IS IT?"

The person who knocked on the door was Prowler. In a rage, he flew in and pushed Jameson against the window.

Jameson's desk was tipped over and the glass window shattered leaving Jameson struggling from outside, Prowler choking him by the throat.

"Who are you?" Jameson choked.

"You know me, Jameson," grunted Prowler, "you were the one who tried humiliate the bird on paper. Now I know what you're up to next. Gonna frame me as a thief?"

"You sure look like a thief! And I'd have no desire to frame you!" spluttered Jameson chokingly, "I'm only interested in Spider-Man and the bird!"

"That's nonsense, Jameson! You take back all those attempts of being a fraud or else I'll drop you to your death and then I'm gonna steal your company's payroll!"

"I don't think so," said a familiar voice.

Prowler looked up to see Spider-Man hanging above him on fours.

"You nosy little bug!" he shouted.

"You underestimate me," chuckled Spider-Man, "I'm only doing what's best for the city after all."

"I'm trying to do what's best for myself! Taking payments that I deserve! Once I kill this mustached freak, I will steal all the payments from his clients and then this stupid news station will be nothing! And this man will not humiliate like he's doing to you and the bird!"

"He told you he wouldn't frame you! Now let him go!"

"Never! And don't even saving him because he hates your guts!"

"Probably not as much as he hates yours at the moment!"

And Spider-Man lunged down, knocking Jameson out of Prowler's grasp. Prowler flew out of sight as Spider-Man flew down through the air after Jameson.

Jameson screamed as he fell through the city sky. Spider-Man grabbed him by the chest and swung back to his office window, releasing him.

"Are you alright, Mr. Jameson, sir?"

"Shut up, bug! This doesn't change a thing between us!"

"Whatever you say," chuckled Spider-Man before swinging away.

Jameson grunted and run outside into the hallway.

Spider-Man clung to a wall, waiting for Prowler. His spider sense tingled so he knew that he was in sight.

"Hey, Prowler! Come out wherever you are!"

There was no response.

"Hey, Prowler! Why don't you come so when we can settle this man to crook?"

There was a short silence.

"How about crook to fraud?" said a voice from next to him.

Spider-Man looked left to see Prowler, standing in mid-air and glaring at him.

"Let's settle this," grunted Prowler.

"Ladies first," joked Spider-Man.

Prowler punched Spider-Man hard and Spider-Man fought back throwing webs at Prowler and immobilizing him.

Prowler fell to through the walls of the city's buildings with Spider-Man swinging down after him. He finally caught him and they crashed onto a sidewalk.

"Now I've taken you down!" said Spider-Man victoriously.

However, Prowler was able to release himself from the webs and lunge back at

Spider-Man, pushing him up onto the air towards the Bugle.

Spider-Man tried to fight back by webbing Prowler again but Prowler pushed him once more into Jameson's office and through the hallway of the Bugle.

Spider-Man crashed through the window of Gargan's office, using two webs to hold himself back.

"Aha!" said Gargan from behind, pulling out his camera, "your staff's job's over, Parker. Yo, Spidey. Sling a web at me."

"Sure thing," said Spider-Man.

And he slung a web at the camera, quickly throwing it against a wall.

"Thanks, Gargan," he chuckled before running out.

"What the hell, man! All I asked for was a picture!" shouted Gargan.

But Spider-Man was out of sight. Quickly he ran through the hallway of the Bugle with snapshots being taken all around. Spider-Man ran to the elevator and closed it before sitting down against the wall.

"When are these guys ever gonna give up?" he sighed to himself.


	9. Chapter 9

Prowler sat on top of a building. He felt very sorry for how he attacked Spider-Man. "I wish I never made that punch," he sighed to himself, "all I wanted to do was reason with him too after defeating him and now I almost murdered him."

"It's not over yet, Prowler," said a voice.

Prowler looked to see Vulture flying towards him.

"What the hell do you want?" he grunted, "you're one of the reasons why this is happening to me, bird brain. And now because of you and that stupid fight you've had with Spider-Man, I'm probably gonna be framed along with you and Spider-Man and the guy in the yellow suit."

"Forget about 'em, Prowler. You and I both share the same enemies."

"If you're saying that we should be friends then get that outta your head. I just want my revenge on Spider-Man once and for all by humiliating him in front of the public."

"Well then, Prowler. Good luck with that.."

"Thank you," muttered Prowler.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have an old friend to visit."

And Vulture flew away. He was on his way to B&T Electronics so he could get his revenge on his old pal Gregory Bestman for taking his financial profits.

Prowler watched him as he flew away in the distance. He was going to make a plan to defeat Spider-Man once and for all and it wouldn't involve killing him like he nearly did back at the Bugle.

Soon Jameson's window was under repair and he sat in his office with Robbie Robertson, Ted Hoffman and Mac Gargan by his side.

"That purple-caped freak tried to murder me!" shouted Jameson, "and to make it worse, Spider-Man got involved in the mix!"

"And he wrecked my camera," said Gargan, "I don't why he did that but now I have to pay a lot of money to get repaired."

"Shut up, Gargan! I don't give a damn about how much money you have to pay! It's your problem you have no insurance from the company! Now, get out!"

Gargan slowly walked outside into the hallway.

"Spider-Man is nothing but a web-headed fraud!" Jameson continued to splutter.

"I don't mean to interrupt, Jonah," put in Robbie, "but from the way we saw it, Spider-Man saved your life."

"Spider-Man does not save lives! If anything, he ruins them by damaging this city! If it's the last thing I'll do, I'll put both those freaks behind bars. And the bird! And this guy!"

Jameson slapped the article labeled FREAK IN YELLOW SUIT FIGHTS SPIDER-MAN! The front of the article showed a picture of the fight between Spider-Man and Hitman.

"I don't know about the bird and we'll discus that another time but I've come up with a nickname for this yellow freak and I've asked my editor about it. He's publishing the article right now."

"What have you called it, sir?" Hoffman asked.

"Hitman."

"HItman?"

"That's right. This guy works for the petty thief Frank Morgan and he was paid by him to kill Spider-Man. Unfortunately, he failed at it and what that is what you call a man who is paid to kill someone: a hit man. Good supervillain name too. Can't wait to see how much damage those two lunatics will cause in the next fight. They'll be behind bars before you can say news flash, Hoffman."

When Peter arrived back at his apartment, he felt like passing out. It had been a very tiring day for him after all.

Suddenly there was a knock on his door.

"Who is it?" he called.

"Peter, it's me, MJ."

"MJ?"

"Peter, I'm not here to talk about what happened that night when you arrived late for my performance. Just please open up."

"The door's fixed. Come on in."

The knob turned and MJ came in before turning to Peter.

"Aunt May called me today. Which is why I came here, Peter."

"What did she say?" Peter asked curiously.

"She's worried about you, Peter. She doesn't want you involved in these federal investigations that you're in with the NYPD."

"I'm only doing what's best for the city," said Peter, "and so is Spider-Man."

"Peter, you're still my best friend. And even though we're not in that relationship any longer that you might think we are, showing up late at my performance is not going to change our friendship in anyway. But I'm a little worried about you working with the NYPD as well, Pete. What if this leads to the man who killed your uncle?"

"Flint Marko? He's harmless. Or at least he is now. He only killed my uncle by accident and…"

"Aunt May told me the story, Peter," MJ interrupted, "before I leave, you have to promise me something."

"What's that, MJ?"

"That you won't get into trouble like you did when being attached to that dreadful black suit."

"MJ, that's in the past and most likely never gonna happen again," chuckled Peter, "I just have so many enemies to fight at once that with the NYPD's help, I can sort them out."

MJ sighed.

"I appreciate your confidence, Peter. But please don't get into too much trouble, okay?"

"I promise," chuckled Peter, "I'll be at your performance next week. You have my word on that."

"I've told you before, Peter. Please don't make promises you can't keep."

A radio call came in.

"Winged man flying through Chatham Square! Repeat! Winged man flying through Chatham Square!"

"Toomes!" Peter whispered to himself before looking at MJ who sighed back at him, "well, there's go my cue."

"Take care of yourself, Pete," said MJ as Peter took his shirt and pants off to reveal his Spider-Man suit, "and take it easy. Be careful."

"I'm always careful," said Peter seconds before he slipped his mask on, ""that goes for you too." And he swung into the distance.

MJ chuckled before leaving the room.

Spider-Man sighed to himself.

"What could Toomes be up to this time?" he thought.

Chatham Square was bustling. Vulture was out of sight and the B&T Electronic store was empty and silent.

Gregory Bestman was in his office, finishing off some papers while whistling the

Spider-Man theme.

Suddenly, a pair of green feet crashed through his window and Bestman gasped back from his desk in surprise. Vulture flew down and held a panicking Bestman against the floor

"Adrian?" Bestman shivered.

"Hey, Greg. I could hear ya whistle from outside the window. Are you a bird as well?"

Bestman could hardly speak. He was in too much of a deep shock.

"You've cheated me outta here for the last time, Greg! Now gimme my financial profits!"

"NEVER!'

"Fine! Then I will make you pay severely!"

Vulture was about to impale Bestman with one of his harnesses when Spider-Man swung in through the window.

"Let him go, Toomes," he ordered.

"Spider-Man!" shouted Vulture, "get outta here or you're gonna be next!"

"Oh, we'll see about that," Spider-Man chuckled cockily.

Vulture raged at Spider-Man and pushed him outside against another building. He flew towards him but Spider-Man fought back by aiming a web against a building where Vulture flew near and he kicked him against it.

"Your criminal days are over!" shouted Spider-Man.

"Your heroic days are over!" shouted Vulture.

And he slashed his harness at Spider-Man who ducked beneath it and shot webs at Vulture to restrain him.

"The NYPD was right about you!" said Spider-Man, "you really are a sick man, aren't you?"

"You underestimate my abilities, slinger boy!"

"You underestimate the value of this city! And of myself!"

"Shut up!" shouted Vulture, being slashing his other harness at Spider-Man.

Spider-Man ducked again and punched Vulture in the chest but the old supervillain didn't seem to take it.

"You gotta do better then that!" he grunted.

Spider-Man kept punching and punching and punching at Vulture's stomach until he finally retaliated by aiming another harness at him. Spider-Man jumped up to the sky in time to miss the attack. He swung to wall with Vulture pursuing after him.

Spider-Man climbed up the wall and slung over to another building in time to avoid another one of Vulture's harness attacks. Vulture raged at Spider-Man by flying against the building and Spider-Man swung into the distance to avoid his next attack.

"I'm still here, you know!" shouted Vulture.

"Come at me then!" shouted Spider-Man, clinging atop another building, "before I tell your precious daughter Valeria about the crimes you've been committing! She'll believe me then!'

"Who told you about my DAUGHTER!" shouted Vulture, lunging towards Spider-Man.

Spider-Man swung webs at Vulture but he used his harness to break free of them and then he knocked Spider-Man across the top of the building where he was clung. He flew up to him and tried to attack but Spider-Man swung a web around him which tied up his harnesses.

Vulture grunted and broke free again before Spider-Man used his feet to kick him off the building and the city grounds below.

Police sirens started to occur and Vulture ran off into the distance.

"Pfft, scaredy cat!" muttered Spider-Man. He could see Captain Stacy come out of his car and walked to B&T Electronics from below.

Spider-Man swung down to join Captain Stacy and his men at the scene. Bestman was outside as well, explaining the situation to the NYPD.

"So basically, I fired Toomes because he was stealing my profits away," he lied, "and now he just breaks into my office all ticked off at me because I withdrew him from the business."

"It was a wise thing of you to do, Mr. Bestman," said Captain Stacy, "he could've cheated you outta the business by taking your profits for all we know." He then turned Spider-Man walking towards them. "Ah, Spider-Man, there you are. Man of the hour. Bestman was just telling us about your little encounter with Toomes."

"It seems you were right about him, Captain Stacy, sir. Toomes is a petty thief after all and I would've thought from him assaulting Mr. Bestman over here that he was a thief all along with got fired from his job while trying to steal Bestman's profits and now he stole the suit and harnesses and became a threat to the city to get his revenge."

Obviously, this wasn't true. It was the other way around between Adrian and Bestman but neither Spider-Man or the NYPD knew that now. Only Bestman knew who didn't feel the slightest bit of guilt for what he had did by cheating Adrian out of the business and now he had all of profits.

"Are you alright, Mr. Bestman?" Spider-Man asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Spider-Man. I hope you find Toomes. And I hope you put him behind bars. If anything, he deserves a life sentence for his crimes."

"I couldn't agree," said Spider-Man.

"Don't worry, Greg," said Captain Stacy, "we'll catch as soon as possible. Even if it takes putting our career in jeopardy by going against government laws and using illegal weapons to take the man down. And yes, you're absolutely. He does deserve a life sentence and that is why we have Spider-Man around here to hunt him down."

"Not only can I hunt down Toomes and put him behind bars for the rest of his life but I can also track Frank Morgan and the guy in the yellow suit if you want me to."

"We've just found out about the guy in the yellow suit," said Captain Stacy, "your boss Mr. Jameson has nicknamed him Hitman. Probably because he was paid by Morgan to kill you."

"Yeah. Well I better get hunting," said Spider-Man, "only god knows now where these super-powered freaks could end up next."

"Good luck, Spider-Man," said a cop.

"Thank you," said Spider-Man before taking off in the distance.

Bestman sighed.

"If you'll excuse me, I have work to get back to."

"Take care, Greg," said Captain Stacy as he watched Bestman walk back inside the store and then he turned to his men. "Come on, men. We have a case to solve."

Captain Stacy and his men drove away in their police cars.

Spider-Man swung through the air on the hunt for Vulture and Hitman.

"Where could these guys be now?" he asked.

In the warehouse where Morgan and his men lived, Morgan slapped down the article involving Spider-Man and Hitman against at a table.

"Look at this, men!" he fumed, "all around the city, people are reading all this crap that Jameson asked his editor to write. We'll be exposed and put behind bars for sure while Spider-Man gets all the glory."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that," said Hitman, "I quite like my new nickname. It's catchy. I am your hit man after all, Mr. Morgan."

"You are my hit man and I am paying you good money to kill Spider-Man."

"Don't worry, Mr. Morgan. Next time we get into a fight, he won't be so lucky."

Morgan cackled and clapped.

"Keynon, my friend. That's exactly what I like to hear from the likes of you. With your help,

Spider-Man will be put behind bars with us even if we all get a life sentence for our crimes."

"Spider-Man may not get a life sentence. He hasn't done any crimes," said one of Morgan's thugs.

"Shut up, you idiot!" shouted Morgan, "I wish Spider-Man could go behind bars with us for the rest of his life!"

"Don't worry, boss," said another one of Morgan's thugs, "Jonah Jameson hates

Spider-Man so he sure is gonna have him charged and arrested for damaging our city."

"Mmm, I'm not for sure," said another thug, "he and Captain Stacy are too close."

"Don't worry, boys," said Hitman, "I'll make sure he goes behind bars with us as well as the bird and the purple-caped man who calls himself Prowler."

"The cops will worry about those two crackpots. We have Spider-Man to worry about. And we're gonna cause him serious damage. Maybe even kill him quicker and save him the arrest."

"But we're gonna be arrested, boss," said one of Morgan's thugs.

"We're already in enough trouble so what's the big deal?" said another thug, "we're gonna straight to jail anyway."

"We won't be," said Hitman, "not as long as we kill the spider and flee the city before Captain George Stacy can say the case is solved."

"And how exactly are we going to do that?" Morgan asked.

"I flew all the way over here from Russia. I was on the top crime list there and if we escape the city and escape to Russia, we can start finishing up crimes before the police can get to us. What do you think?"

"I think it's a good idea," said a thug.

"Great idea," said another.

Morgan sighed.

"You better be right about this, Keynon. Tonight, we shall take a break from all these crimes. Tomorrow, we will steal money from the bank and use it to escape this city. Forever."

Morgan cackled, followed Hitman and all of the thugs. They finally had a plan to defeat Spider-Man once and for all.

That night, Spider-Man was sitting on top of the Empire State Building. It had been a very long day for him and he wished he could take a break from crime fighting. But he couldn't. With so much crime going around in a day or so, what would the city do without him?

Spider-Man didn't expect for his battle with these guys to stop just yet. Suddenly, he heard the sounds of police sirens which implied again that there was trouble downtown.

"Great" he sighed, "back to work."

He swung down from the building and onto a sidewalk where the police stopped in front of him.

"Spider-Man!" called a cop using a megaphone, "there's a burglary going on at a jewelry store on 52nd street!"

"I'm on it!" he shouted.

And he swung off after the police. Soon they arrived at 52nd street and spotted a jewelry store where the window was broken. The cops ran out of the car and up to the store's entrance. Spider-Man swung down to join them.

"I'm going in," he muttered, "cover me."

"We got your back, Spider-Man," said a cop.

Spider-Man bowed his head inside.

"Hello," he shouted, "anybody here?"

"I'm over here," said a voice.

Curious, Spider-Man walked in the direction where he heard the voice.

"Come and play," cackled the voice, "come on, now. I don't bite."

Spider-Man walked slowly into a section where he saw Prowler picking up a full sack of jewels.

"I should've it was you, Prowler."

"End of line, webber boy! Or I'll beat you senseless."

"You don't look that harmless to me. Why don't you drop the sack and we can settle this with our friends over at the police station."

"NEVER!" shouted Prowler, dropping the sack and lunging at Spider-Man. "We can settle this right here instead!"

Prowler punched Spider-Man against a wall and then lunged at him. Spider-Man shot webs at Prowler, immobilizing him before running at him and pushing him down against the floor.

"Finally I've taken you down," he chuckled.

But Prowler was able to break free from the webs and push Spider-Man up against the ceiling. Spider-Man clung to the ceiling.

"Catch me if you can," he teased.

Prowler grunted and rose up against the ceiling. Spider-Man ducked out of his way to miss the attack and Prowler ended up crashing his head into the ceiling.

"Woah," chuckled Spider-Man, "are you alright?"

Prowler struggled with arms and legs as his head was stuck in the ceiling. Spider-Man had an idea to get him down. Quickly, he used his legs to kick Prowler in the neck, causing his head to fell through the ceiling and he crashed onto the ground, slightly wounded.

Spider-Man swung down to help him and knelt by his mask.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"That was a pretty fatal kick," grunted Prowler quietly, in a more calm tone.

"I can do better then that," said Spider-Man, "who are you anyway? What's your real identity?"

"Why do you care? So you can put me behind bars? I've done all these crimes for my own good, you know."

"I promise I won't turn you in to the police. I want to reason with you. You don't seem all that evil to me like all the other guys are."

"Take off my mask and I'll tell you who I am."

"Okay," chuckled Spider-Man, "here goes."

He took a deep breath and reached his arm slowly against Prowler's mask. Then quickly he slipped the mask off and gasped back in surprise at who the man was behind the Prowler mask.


	10. Chapter 10

When Spider-Man pulled off the Prowler mask, he gasped back in surprise who was behind the secret identity. The man had pale skin and short black hair. Peter could also recognize. He had seen him about two times before. Once he saw the man storm out of Jack's Sporting Goods after getting an argument with his boss. Then he saw the man at the diner who winked at him and give him a bit of a weird feeling.

"Who are you?" Spider-Man asked, "I definitely recognize you from somewhere. And I'm telling you unless you give me some answers."

The man sighed and said "I'm Hobie Brown. Now can you please tell me how recognize me. We barely even know each other."

"I saw you walk out of Jack's Sporting Goods the other day. Did your boss fire you or something?"

"Yes, he did. And I had little money and no insurance. I needed that job, Spider-Man. Not only to be paid for my own good but I owed my landlord a lot of rent. I had no car with me, barely any cash left on my account after I spent some of it while trying to get insurance from the government but they refused to give it to me. My landlord then got fed up and kicked me out. My girlfriend Mindy then broke up and moved in with her mother in Sand Francisco. I was devastated/ The only thing I had l left of me now is this costume."

"But why did you try to commit crimes?" Spider-Man asked, "we all have a choice you know."

"So did I. But I was angry. I knew that I had a choice but I was too angry to decide on what to do with my life. So I went into life of being a criminal. And it just turns me into something that I never even wanted to be: a supervillain. I'm sorry if I nearly killed you and that poor man Mr. Jameson."

"Who, J. J.? My boss? Hell no, why would he be scared? He's more ill-tempered then panicky."

Prowler was confused.

"Who are you really? Behind the mask, what is your identity?"

"Promise you won't tell a soul about it?"

"Promise," chuckled Hobie.

Spider-Man sighed and took off his mask, revealing the face of Peter Parker.

Hobie gasped.

"Peter Parker?"

"Yeah," chuckled Peter, "but how do you know my name?"

"How could nobody know your name? You take shots of Spider-Man for the Daily Bugle. It's all around the news and finally I've met you. I've always wanted to."

"Thanks."

"Wait a minute, if you, Peter Parker, are Spider-Man, how do you get those shots?"

"The camera from high up. Then I change into my Spider-Man suit and get to work at fighting crime throughout the city."

"Cool," gasped Hobie.

"Yo, spidey," shouted a cop.

Peter quickly put on his mask and turned against Captain Stacy and a few cops who looked ready to cuff Hobie.

"Wait, wait, don't," said Spider-Man, "he's innocent. I can prove it."

"Prove it after he tells it to the judge," muttered a cop.

"Get him outta here," ordered Captain Stacy before turning to Spider-Man, "great work, spidey. You wanna come to join us down at the NYPD station. We can sort this guy out and find out why he was doing these crimes."

"I know why and I can tell you."

"Save it then. We'll meet you at the police station."

Captain Stacy then walked outside and hopped into a police car. Spider-Man watched as the police drove off into the night. He then shot a web into the air and took off for the NYPD station.

At the station, Hobie was being held a chair, Spider-Man sitting next to him, ready to tell Captain Stacy the news.

Captain Stacy sighed.

"Hobie Brown. You've committed to a very few crimes in this city but very serious ones to add to that. Not only did you try to steal priceless jewels or a sculpture resembling our city's pride but you tried to kill our friendly neighborhood here, didn't you?"

"By accident," sighed Hobie.

"Don't give me that crap!" boomed Captain Stacy, "you're nothing but a thief! Explain yourself before I have you locked up for the rest of your goddamn life!"

"I can explain for him," put in Spider-Man.

Captain Stacy sighed and calmed down a bit.

"Go ahead, Spider-Man. But please make it quick. I got a family to feed."

Spider-Man took a deep breath and started to tell Captain Stacy the story.

"This man, sir, Hobie Brown or clearly known as Prowler, is under a great deal of stress. He had just struggled a divorce, a lack of insurance for our government and the loss of his job as a window washer."

"Get to the point, Spider-Man. Do I look like a democratic to you?"

"No, sir. But my point is that the only reason this man stole from our city was because of his stress and I believe that he shouldn't be locked up before he has nothing left as it already is and I think he deserves more then that."

The room was silent. Captain Stacy thought for a moment before speaking up again.

"Alright, I believe both of you guys. That's why I'm gonna let you go, Mr. Brown. But if I catch you stealing from my city, I'm afraid we're gonna have this same conversation again, leading to bigger consequences."

"Thank you, Captain Stacy, sir," said Hobie, "you won't regret this."

"I haven't regretted it one bit for my life as head of this department and I'm not regretting it now. Spider-Man, he's all yours. I'm afraid you're gonna have to look after him now. He does need a home after all and you look like someone who actually cares.

Spider-Man looked at Hobie, his head down and then he turned to Captain Stacy.

"Captain Stacy, sir, you can count on me."

Hobie looked up at Spider-Man and smiled. Spider-Man bowed his head back at him.

Later, Spider-Man swung back to his apartment building, Hobie around his arm. After he quickly changed out of his Spider-Man suit, Peter and Hobie walked upstairs where Mr. Diktovich was waiting.

"Good evening, my boy. Who's this? A friend of yours?"

"Mr. Diktovich, this is Hobie Brown. He's a lonely little fella and I'm afraid that he's gonna be part of our little gang from now on. I'll pay you extra rent if you let him stay."

"My boy, it's not big deal. You can pay me as much rent as you want. I'm not charging for letting this poor man stay here. Ursula and I will prepare an air mattress right away."

"Thanks," muttered Peter, surprised and staring at Mr. Diktovich as he walked inside his room.

"Nice landlord," chuckled Hobie.

"You'll get used to Mr. Diktovich. He's a great guy. And his daughter's pretty nice as well."

"Cool. Is she hot?"

"Get inside," chuckled Peter.

Soon Ursula blew up the air mattress. Peter and Hobie helped to flatten it out a bit from both sides.

"Here you go," she said.

"Thanks," said Hobie.

"No problem," said Urusla, walking outside of the room and closing it.

Hobie sighed and lie down on the mattress. It was quite comfortable and he even had a blanket and a pillow to keep him warm and comfortable. He was quite curious on the history of the Statue of Liberty and he thought that Peter was the right person to talk to about it.

"That sculpture was made before the real Statue of Liberty was created, wasn't it?

"Yes, it was," said Peter, sitting on his bed with knees bent and his feet down against the bed. "In fact, it was Frederic Bartholdi himself who was inspired to create the Statue of Liberty from the perspective of it's alternative. That's why the sculpture, in the 1880s not many years after the Stature was created, it was dubbed the Statue of Liberty sculpture. They were both inspired by the Roman goddess of freedom after all."

"Liberta?"

"You got it. How do you know who she is?"

"I know my history, Peter. And I knew from learning about that sculpture that it was definitely created before the Statue of Liberty which seems interesting for a piece of work that looks so similar to the sculpture itself on Liberty Island at New York Harbor."

"The NYPD and I knew from the start that it was a mock either. It was just similar to the Statue of Liberty which is quite fascinating for both sculptures themselves."

"Well," groaned Hobie calmly, stretching his arms out against the mattress and puling his blanket over, "I guess it's that time, huh? Good night, Peter."

"Good night, Hobie," said Peter as he pulled the blanket over himself and turned off the light.

Chatham Square was quiet. It seemed quite empty and there were no cars or people around. In that part of the city, mostly everyone was asleep. But not everybody. A shadow of a bird flew down towards the apartment building where Adrian and Valeria lived.

Valeria was in the penthouse, snoring away on her bed when CRASH! She woke up in a start to see Vulture standing at her window. She screamed and panicked and leaped back in surprise.

"Hello, Valeria," cackled Vulture, "recognize me?"

Valeria's eyes widened at the sight of her own father. She knew it was by his voice and his look.

"For god's sake, Peter was right," she muttered.

"He sure was. And that stupid friend of yours is working with Spider-Man and the NYPD on their case which will end by putting me behind bars. Quite a coincidence, huh?"

Valeria was still panting for breath and finally replied "why would they do that?"

"Because I'm a criminal!"

"You, dad?" gasped Valeria, "a criminal."

"Yes! And everyone's stupid friendly neighborhood and his stupid friends down at the NYPD department refuse to deny it!"

"Dad, what's gotten into you? And what are those things you're wearing behind your back?"

"Come with me, my daughter, and you'll find out. Your memory will be refreshed by the power to take over Spider-Man's fame. It is the perfect crime after all."

Valeria moved back a bit more in reluctance. "I won't do it," she claimed boldly.

There was a short silence before Vulture spoke up again.

"Fine then. I'll just have to make you do it."

"NEVER!" cried Valeria.

"DON'T DISOBEY ME, MY DAUGHTER!" shouted Vulture, lunging at her, grabbing her by the chest and flying back out the window into the city.

"You don't know what you're doing, dad!" Valeria fumed.

"Oh, we'll see," said Vulture calmly and quietly, "you're gonna learn to be like your father whether you like it or not."

Soon Vulture and Valeria arrived at B&T Electronics.

"What are we doing here?" Valeria asked in curiousity.

"Watch your old man himself and he'll get to the point for ya."

Quickly, Vulture used his harness to break open the window. The alarm sounded.

"DAD, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" shouted Valeria.

But Vulture didn't reply. Quickly, he ran inside and came out about half a minute later, holding the other green suit and pair of harnesses in front of Valeria. Sirens sounded but not from the distance.

"Put these on, my daughter."

"But dad?"

"Put 'em on, now!"

Valeria sighed, still reluctant, but slipped put the green suit.

"Now what?" she sighed.

"Fly, my daughter. Fly."

"I can't, dad! What do you think I am? A bird?"

Vulture flew up into the air. The sirens were getting louder and louder with the alarm from the store still off.

Valeria sighed and flew up into the air in surprise and flew after Vulture. Somehow, she felt a jolt of craze going through her vein as she flew higher. Preceding from her father, Valeria Toomes was now Vulturess, forced into the life of crime.

Vulture and Vulturess flew back towards Chatham Square and out of sight as the police showed up at the broken window. Gregory Bestman was with them.

He walked angrily up to the broken window.

"What the hell is going on with my store?" he fumed.

"Relax, Greg," said Captain Stacy, "I assure you that I've got professionals who know how to sort this out."

Some of Stacy's deputies walked inside the store and came about half a minute.

"The other piece of Toomes' invention was stolen," said one of them.

"Only god knows who might've taken it," said another.

"Spider-Man," gasped Bestman, remembering Toome's hatred for Spider-Man, "that petty crook. Jameson was right about him and so was Toomes."

"What?" chuckled Captain Stacy, turning towards the guilty old man, "you're nuts, you know that? Spider-Man is our hero and our friendly neighborhood. If you, my friend, are too stupid to believe that then keep your opinion."

"I know, it's him, George."

"Ah, Captain Stacy to you! You don't know crap about this investigation so why bother!"

"I know more about it then all you goddamn politics! What's your job? Sitting around and drinking coffee and donuts all day?"

"Shut up, you moron!" said a police officer, "Captain, cuff his ass already!"

"Relax!" shouted Captain Stacy who turned to Bestman in frustration, "Mr. Bestman, I assure you that it is NOT our job to sit around lazily like you said we do! You and Toomes are both the same so there was actually no point in firing him, was there?"

"I did what was best for the company! He tried to steal profits from me so I took his away and withdraw him from the business!"

"Change that stupid attitude of yours, you stupid old cheapskate!" shouted a cop.

"Let me handle this!" boomed Captain Stacy before turning back to Bestman, "my men are absolutely right! You shouldn't have taken his profits away no matter what he did! It's still so considered a crime! And you better be grateful enough to realize that you're a businessman, having an excuse not to be told the judge! Or else I'll have you charged for deducting profits of another businessman! Or maybe even arrested! You got that?"

"Yes, sir," said Bestman, calming down a bit.

"Go home, Bestman. I don't wanna see you for the rest of the night."

"Neither do we!" shouted another cop.

Angered, Bestman stormed away with Captain Stacy watching him closely and glaring at him as he fumed away in the distance.

"I'm getting really suspicious about that man! Guys, tomorrow we're gonna sort out this Toomes and Bestman business for sure. I'm really starting to hate that guy who calls himself a financer and I understand that so do you guys. Since none of us trust him and we're all getting the feeling that he's involved in these crimes, we're gonna have to watch him every step. If we catch doing something suspicious…"

"…we'll cuff his ass immediately," put in a cop.

"That won't be necessary one bit. We're gonna ask him a few questions. If he refuses to answer them, we'll charge him with the crimes that we believe he's committing against his own business. If he refuses to cooperate in court and in the name of the law…."

"…then we can put him behind bars," said a cop.

"Precisely," sighed Captain Stacy.

"For the rest of his life," said a second cop.

"A life sentence," said a third.

"Alright, alright, chill out," chuckled Captain Stacy as he walked towards his police car, "but still we'll think of something."

"We always knew we could count on you, captain," said another cop.

They all hopped into their police cars and took off into the night. They were definitely gonna evolve a plan to put both Adrian and Bestman behind bars. Not an excuse for hating Bestman now with a passion but because they thought he was suspicious.

As Bestman arrived back at his apartment and counted up all his and Adrina's financial profits, he smiled. He knew that he had gotten away with stealing his former associate's financial profits and he felt proud of it too.

"Suck on that, Toomes!" he muttered with a smirk on his face. His plan to cheat out Adrian had worked from the beginning and now he had all the money he ever dreamed of. The reason for betraying Adrian though has yet to be revealed.


	11. Chapter 11

The morning sun shone over the city.

By the break of dawn, Peter's radio sounded.

"Armed men from truck at Chatham Square! Repeat! Armed men from a truck at Chatham Square! NYPD! Report to B&T Electronics immediately!"

"I'm on it," muttered Captain Stacy from his police car.

Back at Peter's apartment, he looked at Hobie who rose up and yawned.

'I have business to take care of," Peter muttered as he had his Spider-Man suit on and his mask in his hand.

"Can I join you?" Hobie asked eagerly, "I could make a great sidekick, you know."

"I'm afraid you'll have to stay here. I don't wanna see you get accused of anything and I need you to look after the apartment. You know, in case anything gets out of hand. Ursula and Mr. Ditkovich will take care of you, provide you with food and shelter and I promise you, I'll ask Jameson if I can get you a spot in the Daily Bugle."

Peter then quickly slipped on his Spider-Man mask and took off into the city. Hobie started speechlessly at him as he disappeared in the distance.

Ursula came in.

"Can I get you anything, Hobie?" she asked.

Hobie, still speechless, looked back at Ursula and smiled.

Spider-Man swung over to Chatham Square as fast as he could.

In front of B&T Electronics, Morgan and his men arrived at the entrance. Hitman flew down next to him.

"We're gonna rob a whole bank after we get you those upgrades," said Morgan.

"I'm worried about those cops," said a thug.

Hitman smirked and cackled.

"Those incompetents from the NYPD will be along any minute to smell the gunpowder." He cocked his shotgun and muttered "but they won't be smelling any after all, won't they?"

"Indeed," said Morgan proudly, shaking his head. "I don't hear no sirens yet. Hurry up and get those upgrades, men. We all know which ones Hitman over here wants. There's a broken window there."

"Right away, boss," said a thug.

The thugs ran inside with Morgan in pursuit. Hitman stayed outside and guarded the place. An NYPD car came along with labels NYPD CAPTAIN.

Hitman smiled and readied his gun.

Captain Stacy hopped out of the car and ran up to Hitman, his gun in hand.

"Show me your hands, Keynon," he muttered firmly and pointing his own gun towards his stomach.

Hitman dropped his shotgun and held his hands in the air. "You're a fool, Stacy," he muttered, "you'll never leave this part of the city alive."

"Oh, we'll see, my yellow suited friend. Or shall I call you Hitman."

"Hitman's perfect."

"Cut the crap! You and your little friends here have interfered with our city's peaceful society for the last time! And I assure you and your buddies that it won't happen again! Surrender while you can!"

"After you," muttered Hitman.

Captain Stacy cocked his gun towards Hitman but Hitman quickly picked his shotgun and used it to push Captain Stacy back a little before aiming towards his stomach. Captain Stacy shot Hitman in the shoulder several times and Hitman got back at him by firing a bullet towards his stomach.

POW!

His heart still slightly beating, Captain Stacy collapsed the ground and lay his cheek against the sidewalk. Hitman, still injured from his shoulder wounds, dropped his gun on the ground and knelt down in pain. The sound of sirens approached the scene even louder. Morgan and his men came out in front of Captain Stacy's still functioning body.

"What the hell happened?" asked Morgan.

"Get in the car," panted Hitman, getting back up on his feet.

"What the hell did you do?" asked a thug.

"We'll be in jail for sure!" said another thug.

"Not yet! Get in the truck!" shouted Hitman.

"But…but!" shouted another thug.

"GET IN THE GODDAMN TRUCK!" shouted Hitman once more.

"Now men!" ordered Morgan.

Hitman, Morgan and the thugs got in the back except for two thugs who hopped in front and drove the truck away.

Spider-Man swung down in front of Captain Stacy's body.

"Captain Stacy!" he shouted, "CAP!"

The poor man didn't reply. His survival was obviously implied by no blood flowing out on the sidewalk. A crowd gathered together watch Spider-Man kneel over Captain Stacy's body.

"Oh, no," he muttered, "NOOOOOOO! What have those stupid thugs done now?"

"Let me through!" boomed a voice, "LET ME THROUGH!"

Spider-Man looked over to see Bestman shove himself out of the way to see Captain Stacy's body in surprise.

"What the hell have you done here, man?" Bestman grunted, "what is your problem? Huh?"

"Watch that tone of yours," said Spider-Man firmly.

"WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE, YOU WEB-HEADED CROOK? YOU MURDEROUS TRAITOR!"

Bestman picked up a gun and aimed towards Spider-Man. Spider-Man just stood with an angry crowed shouting after Bestman.

"You moron! Spider-Man's our hero!" shouted a man from the crowd.

"Shut up!" shouted Bestman, aiming his shotgun back towards the man who ducked down.

"It's constructive criticism, Bestman!" shouted Spider-Man.

"Quiet, bug! You're going down for the murder of Captain Stacy!"

"He's not even dead! Just fatally wounded!"

The sirens got louder.

"The cops will take care of you, buddy!" said the man from the crowd again.

"I said shut up, you freak!" shouted Bestman, aiming his gun back towards the man.

"Take your head out of your ass and listen to him!" shouted the woman next to him.

"How ignorant! I am Gregory Bestman and I'm a financial businessman and I will not be talked to that manner!" fumed Bestman.

"Kiss my ass, Bestman!" shouted another voice.

"Or shall we call you Worstman!" shouted another.

"You people don't know you're messing with! I'm gonna kill Spider-Man for the shooting of this poor police officer!"

Finally police cars came into view and cops came out of from each of them, pointing their guns at Bestman.

"Drop the gun, Bestman!" ordered a cop.

"Never!" shouted Bestman, "this web-head murdered your boss so don't deny it!"

"Stuff and nonsense, moron!" shouted another cop, "he's a hero to this city and you're just a fraud!"

"You're coming with us," said another cop.

"After you," chuckled Bestman before dropping the gun and running in order to escape.

Spider-Man got in the way and pushed him against a wall. Bestman struggled.

"Let go of me! Get off me!" he grunted, still struggling.

"Take it easy, Bestman," said a cop, "hands behind your back."

"NO!" refused Bestman.

"I SAID HANDS BEHIND YOUR BACK!"

"Fine!" fumed Bestman as he was being cuffed, "this is complete bull though. I've seen that spider shoot your boss myself."

"Save for mental institute, Bestman," said a cop as Bestman was lowered into a police car and then he turned to Spider-Man, "Spidey, thank you very much. The ambulance will be along any minute and you're quite lucky, my friend, to have a city who sticks up for you against that creep."

"Financial businessman to you!" fumed Bestman. But the window was sealed up before he could say any more.

"I'll meet you guys at the police station," said Spider-Man before swinging off.

The police car carrying Bestman drove away. Bestman was sure in a bad mood.

"Why do you listen to web-slinging moron?" he grunted to the cops in front.

"Shut up, Bestman!" said one of them.

"You're nothing but an ungrateful little liar!" said another.

"You should've seen how those New Yorkers were talking to me!"

"They were standing up to you, Bestman!"

"Serves you right for your verbal abuse! You're telling it to the judge!"

"What is this? Some kind of excuse because you guys hate me?

"We do hate you, Bestman! But that has nothing to do with this!"

"Spider-Man is twice the man you'll ever be! Not another word for the rest of the ride! Or maybe until we get you to the judge!"

Bestman sighed. In reality, he didn't care less about Captain Stacy but if he got involved in the situation found guilty as he already was, Spider-Man would go after the shooter, even if it was Vulture and the NYPD would find out about what he did to Toomes.

Spider-Man swung in front of the NYPD station to see Bestman being pulled out of the car.

"How's it going, guys?" he asked.

"Good," said a cop, "this little guy is so out of sorts that he's making us feel the same way."

"But we'll show him," said the other cop, holding Bestman from behind with his hands as the two of them walked inside.

"I've just got a call from the ambulance," said the cop next to Spider-Man, "we're sure that Captain Stacy will be fine."

"I hope so," said Spider-Man as they walked inside, "I'm sorry if you guys got involved in this situation. Bestman has a lot to learn after all."

"Not exactly. He's nothing but a cocky little freak who thinks he knows it all. Our Deputy Captain DeWolff will see to that."

Deputy Captain Jean DeWolff was a tough, unrelenting deputy police captain working for the NYPD force. She had plenty of respect for Captain Stacy as well as their own men. However, she did not tolerate any nonsense, especially when it came to suspects. Today, she had know idea what she had in store when her men bought Gregory Bestman into her office.

"Gregory Bestman," she sighed, "you are a stupid, incompetent, ungrateful and dishonest excuse for a businessman. How could you possibly blame Spider-Man for the shooting of our beloved captain? It's unthinkable."

"It's not my problem you had a troubled childhood, ma'am. Just so you know, I am a businessman after all and I'm a financer. I only fired Toomes because he tried to take my profits."

"That has nothing to do with this!"

"Yes, it does, lady! So shut up and listen to me!"

"Do you even realize who you are talking to?" said a cop.

"Pfft, a politician?" muttered Bestman in the most sarcastic and ungrateful of ways.

"You're talking to Deputy Captain Jean DeWolff!" said the other cop in the room, "she's much more worth the respect then a big-mouthed jerk like you!"

"Enough!" shouted DeWolff, "officers, take this man away and place him in front of court!"

"Do I get a souvenir?" muttered Bestman sarcastically.

"Shut up!" shouted one of the cops, kneeing him.

"HEY!" shouted Bestman.

"GET HIM OUT!" shouted DeWolff.

"Aren't you gonna press charges against him for assault?"

"They're my officers and you're a bit more then a suspect to us."

"Come on, business boy," said one of the cops, tugging at him and puling him out of the office.

"We've got him," said the other cop before closing the door.

DeWolff sighed and turned to Spider-Man who was also in the room, standing in a corner.

"Have you anything more to say about this situation, Spider-Man?"

"Not much, DeWolff," he replied, "all I know is that there is something wrong with that Bestman guy and I don't trust him one bit."

"Neither do I. There are times when trust can get you into situations with even worse consequences. That's what we learnt from meeting Bestman. Are you going to be attending the court meeting?"

"I wish I could but I can't," said Spider-Man, "it's my job to protect this city at all costs. You'd understand if you were in my position, wouldn't you?"

"Of course," said DeWolff, staring at him and nodding, "I understand fully what your situation. I'll be seeing you around."

"You too," said Spider-Man, "and one more thing."

Spider-Man turned back to DeWolff as he talked to her.

"What's that?"

"Don't let Bestman get to you. Hopefully he's the only one in that court who rests his case.""

And he walked off.

As Spider-Man exited the NYPD station, everyone cheered on him as he swung a web into the air. It felt good to be appreciated.

In court, chattering was going around. Angry New Yorkers were shouting to the judge to have Bestman filed with charges for his lies.

"Order! Order!" shouted the judge and then the crowd settled down, still angry, as she started to talk. "Now, I know that Mr. Gregory Bestman has an opinion of our beloved Spider-Man that reflects. And I do agree, it is biased." While saying her last sentence, she glared at Bestman who turned away.

"However," continued the judge, Bestman looking back up at her, "that gives us no reason to files charges against him just because we think he is an incompetent. After all, it's always best to reason somebody before you start jumping to conclusions. Mr. Bestman, what did you see as you walked down Chatham Square in front of your store? Be honest, please."

Hobie was in the apartment, looking from his cereal bowl and sipping his coffee while glancing at the TV.

"I saw an attempted murder by the web-slinger himself," said Bestman as honest as he could possibly be.

Hobie was in the apartment, gazing from his cereal bowl and spitting out his coffee in shock.

"Spider-Man stood there, a gun in his hand," continued Bestman, "trying to rob my store in Chatham Square. Heck the idiot didn't even know who he was messing with. He was messing with me, my store and the police captain George Stacy who he shot down nearly in cold blood. I tried to draw him up but it was too late, my friends. Too late."

Hobie turned off the TV and jumped back in surprise. Ursula came in.

"Hobie, are you okay?"

Hobie looked at her and muttered "yeah. Just watching a scary movie, that's all."

Ursula chuckled and closed the door.

Hobie was shocked. Now he thought that Peter had betray and that the reason why he asked him not to come along was because he wanted to commit the shooting.

"Why, that little traitor," he muttered to himself, "I'll give Peter what's coming to him. No one like him should shoot an NYPD officer and get away with it. And I have just the idea."

Bestman was just looking for an excuse to take himself out of the blame and the crowd didn't know that. But they did know that he was lying to the whole city in front of the city.

"Idiot!" shouted a voice from the crowd.

"You're a liar!" shouted another voice.

"Spider-Man is our hero!" shouted another.

"ORDER! ORDER! ORDER!" shouted the judge.

The crowd went silent.

"Here's how it's going to work. This man can have at least three people on his side. If it doesn't work, we're all assuming he's a liar and we shall press charges against him for dishonesty. Anyone who rests Mr. Bestman's case can come front and center."

There was a short silence. No one even dared to move. They couldn't wait to see Bestman's reaction for having charges pressed against himself. A few seconds later, J. J. Jameson rose up and walked up in front of court.

"I rest your case, Mr. Bestman. I hate Spider-Man with a passion. He nearly assaulted me while fighting it out with the guy Prowler in the green and purple suit. Therefore I believe this man."

"BOOOOO!" shouted the crowd.

"SILENCE!" shouted the judge, "anyone else? This man will be charged if we don't have two more people who want to stand up."

After a few seconds later, Mac Gargan, Jameson's investigator and Peter's rival in finding a picture of Spider-Man walked up in front of court.

"I rest Mr. Bestman's case as well. I was sent by Jameson to discover Spider-Man's identity and now I really couldn't care less. Heck that web-headed moron wrecked my camera when all I asked for was a photo. What do you all have to say to that?"

"You suck!"

"Your camera's a rip-off then!"

There was angry chattering from the crowd before the judge lost patience. "ORRRRRDERRRRR!"

The crowd went silent once more.

"Anyone else who rests Mr. Jameson's case? Anybody?"

"NO!" shouted the crowd.

"My fellow officers," said the judge, turning to Bestman and the two NYPD cops behind him, "take this man away."

"Get off me! Hey, get off me!" shouted Bestman as the cops took him out the door, "YOU'LL REGRET THIS YOU KNOW!"

"Hmph! What poppycock!" spluttered Jameson as he and Gargan walked back down to their seats, "if Parker were here and not standing up, I'd have him fired!"

"I agree with you, boss," said Gargan.

"I'm glad you came, Gargan. Now that Bestman guy doesn't have just one guy on his side. And neither do I."

"Count on me to criticize when it comes to Spider-Man. I can't wait to humiliate him on paper."

Jameson sighed. "Neither can I, Gargan. Neither can I."


	12. Chapter 12

Morgan watched the court meeting on the news channel from the stolen TV in their warehouse. He used the remote to switch it off.

"Well now," he chuckled to this thugs, "looks like Keynon here has gotten away with the shooting, haven't you, Keynon?"

"I get away with everything, Mr. Morgan," claimed Hitman, "that's why you hired me as your hit man. We all knew those nosy cops wouldn't smell no gunpowder. And they didn't."

"You moron!" moaned a thug, "the cops will find out and we will be in jail!"

"ENOUGH!" shouted Morgan, "our friend Hitman did the right thing and you know what, since he committed the shooting, we'll leave it up to him to save our asses. Keynon, any ideas?"

Hitman looked back at Morgan and muttered "we hire Toomes."

"Toomes?"

"The guy in the green suit?'

"Are you nuts?"

Chattering went around from all the thugs aimed towards Hitman. Eventually, Morgan lost patience.

"SILENCE!" he shouted, "Keynon, continue."

"Toomes is probably the best guy we can trust right now to keep Spider-Man at bay. We capture his girlfriend and lure Spider-Man here to our warehouse. You guys and the bird can do that. Meanwhile I will cause havoc downtown and Spider-Man will be given a choice to save his girlfriend like he did many times before or the innocent citizens of New York."

'Great plan, Keynon," said a thug.

"Yeah, great plan," said another.

"I'm going to find off to find Toomes now. At best he might be in the hospital up to something else. I'll change out of my suit and disguise myself as a citizen of New York. I'll make negotiations with Toomes then. See you guys around."

And then Hitman walked off. Soon the thugs saw Keynon, changed out of his suit as he hopped into his car and drove off.

"That man is our last hope," said a thug.

"Not yet he isn't," disagreed Morgan, "Toomes is our other hope. I know that man Keynon to blame him for the murder of Captain Stacy. That's why we can use Toomes to get to Spider-Man and betray him to the police. It's the perfect crime and the NYPD's obsession with finding Keynon will buy us enough time to flee the city."

"How will we make this work, boss?"

"We just gotta wait and eventually, we'll get there, men. We'll get there."

After his hours at university, Peter visited the hospital and walked up to the front desk.

"I would like to see Captain Stacy please," he said.

"Oh, yes," said the lady at the desk, "go straight down the hall, turn left and it is the first door on the right."

"Thank you," said Peter. And he walked off towards the hallway.

Gwen was sadly watching over her father's body.

"Poor dad," she sighed.

Peter came in.

"Hi, Gwen."

Gwen looked back and saw Peter.

"Peter, I'm glad here," she said.

"How's he holding up?" he asked.

"He's doing fine. It's my greatest tragedy to almost lose a father like this."

"I understand how you feel, Gwen. Your father is a good man."

"You must be thinking the same way about what happened to your parents right?"

"Yes. And I have lost many family over these past years besides my parents. Norman Osborn was like a father and his son Harry was like my brother. I have also lost my Uncle Ben and I'm afraid that the only family I have left now is my Aunt May."

"I'm so sorry for your loss, Peter. And I'm glad you were close to my father."

Keynon was walking by, disguised as an innocent citizen in a business suit.

"There's something suspicious about that Parker kid," he thought to himself.

He stood against the wall next to window and eavesdropped on Peter and Gwen's conversation.

"I was very close to your father," said Peter from inside.

"I know. But so was Spider-Man for some reason. That's why I'm guessing, even though it may not be true."

Peter sighed.

"Your father probably can't hear us. But I'm gonna only let you in on this secret."

"So you are Spider-Man?" Gwen gasped.

"Wow," chuckled Peter, "you're good at guessing obvious questions."

"I knew it since you started this relationship with my father, Peter. You're so predictable sometimes. But how do you get those pictures of yourself from so high up?"

"I place the camera on top somewhere before I start doing my duty. Sometimes my occupation with the camera can distract me while I'm fighting my enemies."

Keynon could hear this from looking at the door to the room where Peter and Gwen were talking.

"So Parker's Spider-Man," he gasped, "I better tell Mr. Morgan immediately." And he rushed off.

Later, Peter was in his apartment. Ursula came in.

"Hi, Pete."

"Oh. Hi, Ursula."

"Have you seen Hobie this afternoon?"

"No. Why? Did he leave?"

"I believe he did, Peter. And he hadn't returned yet. I'm a bit worried about the kid."

"So am I, Ursula. But Hobie's a bit of a smart kid. I'm sure he can handle the city by himself."

"I agree with you, Peter," sighed Ursula.

And she closed the door.

A few seconds later, Peter's radio buzzed.

"Winged creature at the bank downtown! Repeat! Wicked creature at the bank downtown!"

Peter was ready. Ready to take Toomes once and for all and put him behind bars for all his crimes.

"Back to work," he sighed.

Soon he was in his Spider-Man suit and he slipped on his mask before swinging out the window.

"This Toomes guy never gives up," he sighed to himself, "but I'll give him a piece of my mind."

The bank was quiet. The bank seemed empty. But a broken window was in view by all New Yorkers and no one seemed to be in the bank.

In no time at all, Spider-Man swung into view and landed on the floor of the bank.

"Yo, Toomes!" he shouted, "you're gonna get away with stealing any more! You know that right?"

There was no reply. Spider-Man walked further into the bank and left to the hallway.

"Toomes? Toomes! Toomes?"

He heard rustling in a corner.

"Bingo," Spider-Man thought to himself.

He walked into the corner and saw the back of a green suit and harnesses. He predicted it was Toomes.

"Hands up, pal," he muttered.

"Pfft, pal?" chuckled a female voice.

"Huh?" thought Spider-Man, "who are you?"

The creature turned around to reveal herself as Valeria Toomes, now the supwer-powered figure Vulturess.

"Hello, Spider-Man," she said.

"Valeria?" Spider-Man gasped, "so that's where the costume was stolen by you?"

"My father gave it to me. He forced me into a life of crime."

"Oh, come on, Valeria. Don't listen to him. You're better then this."

"Okay, time out! Time out! How do you know my name and how do you know my father?"

"Your father stole both these green suits and he's made you into something you're not."

"Are you criticizing him?"

"Yeah. He's a common thief who stole these harnesses and betray his former associate: Gregory Bestman."

"Shut up! Bestman's the one in the wrong! He set up my father and he set you up by blaming you for the shooting of Captain Stacy!"

"That has nothing to do with this. Now drop these bags and we'll discuss without violence."

"Never!" grunted Vulturess.

And she flew away with bags of money out of the bank. Spider-Man swung out of the bank and after Vulturess.

"Yoo-hoo! Spiderboy!"

Spider-Man slung a web towards the air and Vulturess flew away faster and faster and Spider-Man was chasing after her at the same speed.

"You can't catch me!" sang Vulturess teasingly. And she cackled loudly.

Spider-Man swung faster and faster to catch up with her. He shot a long web towards a nearby building and gave himself a boost. He was sent flying towards the back of Vulturess's suit and grabbed onto the sides of her harnesses. They were quite sharp though.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" groaned Spider-Man, slipping his hands off the harnesses and falling below.

Vulturess continued to fly off into the distance but Spider-Man to swing a web at another nearby building and boost himself to catch up with Vulturess once again. As he let go of the web, he started shooting webs at Vulturess and was finally able to immobilize her.

Vulturess fell to an alley below and Spider-Man swung a web down after her. He landed in the alley and released started to release Vulturess from the webs.

"Let go of me!" grunted Vulturess.

"Hang on!" shouted Spider-Man, "I'm getting these webs off you!"

"Get off me!" shouted Vulturess back at him.

"Hang on!"

"NOOOOOO!"

After a few seconds, Spider-Man was able to pull all the webs off Vulturess and she was getting ready to fly away.

"Woah, woah, woah! Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm escaping."

"Wait, Valeria. Let me reason with you."

Vulturess stopped and flew back down on the ground, facing Spider-Man.

"How do you know my name?" she asked curiously.

"I know names. I'm a superhero, remember?"

"I see that. But I'm only following my father's orders, alright?"

"Why? Your father's only trying to put you behinds bars."

"Why would he do that?" shouted Vulturess, "Bestman's the one in the wrong, not him!"

"HOW?" shouted Spider-Man, "HOW?"

"BECAUSE HE STOLE MY FATHER'S FINANCIAL PROFITS!"

"What?" gasped Spider-Man.

Vulturess sighed. "It's true. If you're taking Bestman's side, you don't know what you're doing. He stole my father's financial profits and he lied to you and to the police."

"Oh," said Spider-Man, "so not only is he an idiot for blaming me for shooting Captain Stacy but he's also a common thief who betray Toomes. How could I have been such an idiot?"

"It's not your fault, Spider-Man. My father's crazed by the power of that suit and he only fought you once or twice because he hates you. I am very fond of you though and that is why I'm going to let all this money go."

"Thanks, Valeria. And don't worry about Bestman. I'll give that no good hypocrite what's coming to him."

"I agree that you're trying to protect this city. But I'm afraid that causing Bestman severe pain won't be necessary."

"I'm not going to cause him any pain. I'm gonna reason with him one why he would do such a thing after I return this money to the bank."

"Be seeing you around, Spider-Man. Take care."

"You too," called Spider-Man as he watched her take off in the distance. And then he swung off towards the bank and dropped down the money in front of the entrance.

"Glad you saved the day again, Spider-Man," said DeWolff, "my men and I are very proud of you."

Spider-Man sighed.

"The best thing I can do is to make sure that this city is free from crime. I got more work to do anyway. I better be off."

"Take care," chuckled DeWolff.

"You too," said Spider-Man. And he swung in the distance, DeWolff and her men watching after him.

Bestman walked into his apartment and took the elevator up to his floor. It had been a very tiring day for him. Everyone shouting in his faces and rebelling against him just because they knew that Spider-Man hadn't shot Captain Stacy after all. But Bestman was stupid and self-centered to understand. When he arrived on his floor, he walked up to his apartment and opened the door before walking inside. The apartment was quiet. There was no sound and Bestman walked slowly around the apartment. He felt a bit suspicious that something or someone else was in his apartment.

Carefully, Bestman walked into the kitchen and opened the cookie jar, reaching inside when the telephone rang. Quickly, he picked it up and replied "hello? Hello. Hello?"

But there was no reply. Just a buzzing sound and Bestman sighed in curiousity.

"Hello? Who is this?"

But the line was cut off. Bestman sighed in annoyance when…

"I know what you did to him, Bestman!" boomed a voice.

Spider-Man was standing near the entrance of his kitchen and Bestman looked back.

"What the hell are you doing in my house, you cold-blooded killer? You're a superhero for Christ sakes! WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU SNEAK UP ON ME LIKE THAT?"

"And you're a financial businessman for Christ sakes! I'm gonna ask you this loud and clearly and I expect an answer! Why did you steal Toomes' financial profits?"

"I don't even know what you're talking about!"

"Don't give me that! You removed Toomes from the business just so you could get away with taking his money! We'll you've messed with the wrong engineer because over these years, he's been working his ass off just so you could keep your business firm together!"

"Ah, come on, Spidey! We all know that he tried to steal those profits from me and that's why I fired him!"

"YOU SET HIM UP! I'M TIRED OF YOUR LIES!"

"YOU SHOT CAPTAIN STACY! I'M TIRED OF YOUR LIES TOO! YOU'VE BEEN LYING TO THE WHOLE CITY!"

"NO, YOU HAVE!:

"SHUT UP! I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU! GET OUTTA MY APARTMENT NOW!"

Angered, Spider-Man slung a web towards Bestman and pushed him against a wall, still keeping hold of him.

"It's over, Bestman!" he grunted quietly, "you're done! And if it weren't for me and the NYPD, they'd find out about the crime you commit and have you behinds bars for the rest of your life!"

"Please, don't tell them! I beg of you, please!"

"Okay," chuckled Spider-Man, lowering him, "at least you're not as bad as those other freaks that I've fought. That's why I'm gonna let you go."

"Thank you. Oh, thank you," sighed Bestman thankfully, "you won't regret this, Spider-Man."

"Hold it, there," he muttered, "that doesn't mean I'm done with you. You're still a criminal. And you're lucky I don't make you a convict for your crimes. If I catch you doing anything else suspicious, I'm turning you over, you got that?"

"Hmph," Bestman grunted, "yeah, I got it. Now get outta my house."

Spider-Man glared at him. "You watch yourself," he said firmly, pointing a finger at him.

"GET OUT!" shouted Bestman.

Slowly, Spider-Man stood on the window frame and Bestman watched and glared at him as he swung out into the city.

"Pfft, stupid spider," he muttered ungratefully.

In the Toomes' penthouse, Bernard had gone on a trip to help the elderly in upstate. He had been gone since the night Peter left after having dinner there. Adrian Toomes, known as Vulture and his daughter Valeria Toomes, known as Vulturess watched the bustling of the city from outside on the porch. They sat down on the bench and started to talk.

"Why didn't you get that money?" Vulture asked.

"Spider-Man stopped me. And he returned it to the bank."

"And you let him do that?"

"Yeah, dad. Besides I told him about how you were manipulated by that costume of yours."

"It's not just a costume, daughter! It's a piece of work! And I've spent years malfunctioning it! What else did you tell the spider anyway?"

"I've told him about how Bestman set you up. He wants to help you. He wants to help us?"

"Us? He thinks I'm a criminal and probably you too!"

"That's not true, dad. He only wants what's best for the city. He does help people you know."

"Spider-Man does not help people! If anything, he keeps a fake identity for a living!"

"Why do you denigrate him, dad? He's only trying to help."

"No, he's not!"

"FINE! KEEP YOUR OPINION! BUT DON'T BOTHER GETTING ME INTO A LIFE OF CRIME BECAUSE I KNOW IT WILL AFFECT SPIDER-MAN! GOODBYE!"

And she flew off out of the apartment.

"YOUNG LADY, GET BACK HERE!"

But Vulturess didn't reply. She was out of sight already. Vulture sighed and walked back inside. He didn't feel any guilt whatsoever for going so hard on his very own beloved daughter.

Dusk came in.

In Peter's apartment, Peter lay down on his bed. He felt bad for misjudging Toomes. How was he going to explain all of this to the police? As Peter was thinking of a plan, Ursula came in.

"Peter, it's Hobie."

"Hobie?" gasped Peter, rising up.

"I think it's quite urgent, Peter. Please come to the phone."

Quickly Peter stood up and walked outside the telephone, putting the phone to his ear.

"Hobie?"

"Peter."

"What can I do for you?"

"Peter, can I meet you down by Central Park please. Don't bring your costume. We need to talk."

"Oh, sure. Straight away. I'll be right there."

And he hung up the phone. Quickly, he rushed past Ursula and by Mr. Ditkovich.

"Who was that, my boy?"

"Hobie," said Ursula.

"He wants me to meet him by Central Park and that's why I gotta go. I'll pay your rent soon. Bye."

And he walked downstairs to the garage and hopped on his motorbike. Quickly, he started it up and drove out of the garage and into the city. He had a bit of a feeling that Hobie was up to something that would make them enemies again.

"Why would he want me over there anyway?" Peter thought to himself. He knew though that he'd find out soon.

In Central Park, nightfall had closed in. Hobie was waiting under a bridge, watching Peter park his bike in a parking lot.

"Hobie," called Peter.

"There you are, Peter," called Hobie.

"I've been looking for you all day," said Peter, walking up to Hobie, "where were you?"

"I was going to ask you the same question, Peter."

"I was helping out around the city. Look, you can't just disappear like this. Mr. Ditkovich and Ursula were worried sick and so was I. Don't you get that?"

"I was worried sick about you guys as well, Peter. But guess who I was always worried about?"

"Who?"

"Captain Stacy."

"Oh, Hobie. He'll be fine. His daughter Gwen told me so as well."

"So tell me, Peter," put in Hobie, "did you ask not to come along because you wanted to work on your own? Or maybe was it because you wanted to commit the shooting without me knowing?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Cut the crap, Peter! I know you shot the poor man! Gregory Bestman said so this morning on TV!"

"And you're gonna listen to an idiot like him?"

"I BELIEVE MORE THEN I BELIVE YOU! I'M NOT GONNA REASON WITH YOU ABOUT THIS OR PUT YOU BEHIND BARS! I'M GONNA KILL THE WAY YOU DID TO POOR CAPTAIN STACY!"

Hobie raged at Peter and pushed against one side of the bridge. Peter fought back by swinging towards and pushing him against the other side. Angered, Hobie raised his feet in midair and jumped on Peter. The two of them struggled and continued the fight while moving away from the bridge. Peter managed to push Hobie off him and onto the ground. Hobie raged at him again but slung a web at him and pushed him further downhill and he landed in a lake.

Peter ran away as fast as he could and hopped on his motorcycle before leaving the park. Hobie rose up out of the lake in an outrage and glared at Peter as he drove off through the traffic light. He wanted revenge on Peter more then ever.

"I WILL KILL YOU, PETER PARKER!" he shouted, "IF IT'S THE LAST THING I'LL DO!"


	13. Chapter 13

The days passed on and Mary Jane continued to prepare for her next finest performance.

The piano was playing the chords to They Can't Take That Away From Me by Ella Fitzgerald. That was to be MJ's song for her next finest performance.

Peter walked down the streets of Manhattan dancing to the beats of I Believe In Miracles by Hot Chocolate.

_I believe in miracles_

_Where're you from_

_You sexy thing_

_You sexy thang you_

_I believe in miracles_

_Since u came along_

_You sexy thing_

In the Bugle, Peter was showing Jameson pictures of Spider-Man chasing after the Vulturess.

_Where did you come from, baby_

_How did you know, I needed you_

_How dod you know I needed you so badly_

_How did you know I'd give my heart gladly_

"Huh," Jameson scoffed, "another bird flying around town. You can do better then this Parker! Get me Toomes!"

_Yesterday I was one of the lonely people_

_Now your lying close to me, making love to me_

"Right away, sir," said Peter before leaving the office. Soon he was back on the streets again walking steadily to the beats of the song.

_I believe in miracles_

_Where're you from_

_You sexy thing_

_Sexy thing you_

_I believe in miracles_

_Since you came along_

_You sexy thing_

Peter was in Deputy Captain Jean DeWolff's office.

_Where did you come from, angel_

_How did you know I'd be the one_

_Did you know your everything i prayed for?_

_Did you know every night and day for?_

_Everyday, you'd give love satisfaction_

_Now your lying next to me, giving it to me _

"I'm serious about this, Jean. Spider-Man told me himself.

"Told you what?" she asked.

"That Bestman is the real crook behind all this Toomes business."

"Mr. Parker," she sighed, "Gregory Bestman is a businessman who may have opinions that reflect ours but that gives him no reason to be a criminal. Now it's been a pleasure talking with you."

_I believe in miracles_

_Where're you from?_

_You sexy thing,_

_Sexy thing you_

"See you around," said Peter before walking out of her office.

_I believe in miracles_

_Since u came along sexy thing_

_Kiss me, you sexy thing_

_Touch me baby, you sexy thing_

_I love the way you touch my darling, you sexy thing_

_Its ecastacy. yesterday i was one of the lonely people_

_Now your lying close to me giving it to me_

Peter was in Aunt May's apartment. Both of them were sitting down on the couch with Peter helping Aunt May knit her clothes.

"I'm glad you made time to attend MJ's performance, Peter."

"Me too, Aunt May. I guess I'm really sorting my priorites."

"Even if you have a lot in your hands as it already is."

Peter chuckled in agreement. Soon he was back out walking along the streets again to the beats of the song.

_I believe in miracles_

_Where're you from?_

_You sexy thing, sexy thing you_

_I believe in miracles_

_Since you came along, you sexy thing_

_Touch me, kiss me darling,_

_I love the way you love me baby_

_Its ecastacy, its ecstacy, sexy thing,_

_I love the way you kiss me darling_

_Love the way you hold me,_

_Keep on loving me darling_

_Keep on loving me baby_

The beats ended as nightfall came and people were lining up at the jazz club. Luckily, Peter made it there and was in front of the line. Front of the line meant a first row seat. Peter got more excited by the minutes.

"Right this way, sir," said the water guarding the line to Peter.

MJ's boss, Paul, came along.

"Follow me, Mr. Parker, and I'll escort you to your seat."

"Thank you," said Peter, surprised. He thought that Paul hated since that night he got into a fight with his employees. "Quite a nice place," Peter muttered, "I can't wait to see MJ's performance."

"Neither can she wait for you to see you in the first row," said Paul, "she talks about you all the time, Parker. Perhaps my men and I have misjudged you since that night. We understand that what you did was to try and reconcile with her and now you can be there for her when she needs you."

"Okay," chuckled Peter as he walked up to a table in front row. Quickly, he sat down and faced the stage.

Soon everyone was inside the club and seated down. Drinks were served and Peter took a sip from his cocktail as the chattering from the crowd died down.

Soon MJ came front and center on stage, surprised to see Peter sitting in the first row, and a few seconds later, the piano chords to They Can't Take That Away From Me started to play. Then MJ started to sing.

_The way you wear your hat_

_The way you sip your tea_

_The memory of all that_

_No, no they can't take that away from me_

Peter smiled and nodded as MJ sang on.

_The way your smile just beams_

_The way you sing off key_

_The way you haunt my dreams_

_No, no they can't take that away from me_

Peter shook his head to the beats.

_We may never, never meet again_

_On the bumpy road to love_

_Still I'll always, always keep the memory of_

_The way you hold your knife_

_The way we danced till three_

_The way you changed my life_

_No, no they can't take that away from me_

_No, they can't take that away from me_

Soon the piano chords started to go down two pitches before quickly going back up a pitch. Then MJ continued her song.

_We may never, never meet again_

_On that bumpy road to love_

_Still I'll always, always keep the memory of_

Then the piano chords went back up to the usual pitch.

_The way you hold your knife_

_The way we danced till three_

_The way you change my life_

_No, no they can't take that away from me_

_No, they can't take that away from me_

MJ's song ended as the piano chords stopped and clapping and cheering came from the crowd, especially Peter, as MJ left the stage.

People started walking out of the club and lots of chattering went around. MJ walked out of the club and people started cheering. She smiled and chuckled as she walked along the streets.

"MJ!"

MJ looked around to see Peter running up to her.

"Peter, you made it I saw."

"Yes. I did."

"Surprising enough, Peter. It was good to see you there in the first row like back down on Broadway."

"MJ, nothing means more to me then to see you perform live on that stage. And you did a beautiful job as well."

MJ sighed and replied "I'm glad you showed up, Peter. But all that is not going to mend our love just yet."

"What will, MJ? You mean everything to me."

"You mean everything to me too, Peter. But the relationship that Harry broke hasn't much developed since then."

"Hopefully we can find a way to settle it again then."

"Me too, Peter. But it's time that you went back to what you do best. Take shots for your boss; go back to university and study and prepare for graduation; protect the city; you know be Spider-Man. I love you very much, Peter. And I've always loved that man who saved me from that green monster and that huge robot with tentacles and that big giant and even that black web-slinger and they have all posed threats to you. There's plenty of crime out in this city, Peter and the NYPD needs your help with stopping it."

"They do indeed, MJ."

"I gotta go home now, Peter. Say hi to Aunt May for me. And don't worry, that will be my last gig for a while."

MJ walked off before Peter called after her. "Why, MJ?"

MJ sighed and turned back.

"I've found a fashion designing opportunity. They said they'd have a job for me in the near future but I'll wait until I'm all settled in and married. The jazz club's enough for now. Goodbye, Peter."

And she walked off.

"Take care," said Peter before walking off towards home.

In the warehouse, Morgan looked at Keynon with a glare.

"What do you mean you know who Spider-Man is? I don't even care. I asked you to make negotiations with Toomes to help us defeat him."

"Toomes is helpless and don't worry; we'll get to Spider-Man and kill him before the bird can even put another feather into his presence."

"Toomes has all the power to defeat the bug!"

"Not as powerful as me!"

"HOW, KEYNON? HOW?"

"We can always humiliate Toomes by killing Spider-Man before he can. Once I quickly escape the death of the spider, Toomes will be held responsible and put behind bars. Then we can grab our cash and get the hell outta this city."

"I like the way you think now, Keynon. I like the way you think," said Morgan.

"I know," said Hitman, "that's why I came up with that idea."

Hitman cackled followed by the cackle of Morgan and his men.

Next day, Peter and Gargan was in Jameson's office when the man himself roughly threw a piece of crumpled paper aside. He then sighed and looked at Peter.

"I don't know what's gotten into you, Parker. Same goes for you, Gargan. I've asked for a picture of Spider-Man battling the bird. Do any of you want that staff job or not?"

Peter sighed and pulled out a bunch of pictures, lying them down on Jameson's desk.

"What's this, Parker?" he asked.

"You'll see, Mr. Jameson," said Peter.

Jameson flipped through the pictures and it seemed to be pictures of Spider-Man's battle with Vulture and the chase after Vulturess.

"Pfft, another load of crap I expect," muttered Gargan.

"Think again, Gargan! Parker here's got exactly what we need!"

"He does?

"Yes, Gargan! Yes! Mostly I'm not looking for some bird to lie in the straw or sit on gravel! But Parker here's crashed it. I usually didn't give a damn about the crook's daughter in the suit but two crooks in green ochre suits! What do you gotta say about that? Huh?"

"I still deserve that staff job, Mr. Jameson. Please give me another chance and I'll humiliate

Spider-Man in front of the whole public for you."

"To hell with that, Gargan! Parker's got pictures of the webhead being humiliated enough! That's why he gets the staff job! Again I'll pay him the usual rate."

"Thank you, sir. This means so much to me," said Peter.

"Don't mention it, Parker. You've got great pictures and I'll pay you double the rate for the staff job. I'm that rich."

"Parker; a staff job, sir?" muttered Gargan ungratefully, "he's better off delivering pizzas like he usually does~"

"And you're better off marrying a scorpion, Gargan! Now get outta my office!"

Gargan sighed and stormed out of the office. Jameson sighed and looked over at Peter.

"You alright, Parker?"

"Yes, sir. Is this my office then?"

"Nope. We'll arrange you an office. And don't worry about Gargan. His job as an investigator is very close to a staff job and he's lucky to have it. Now you're a photographer AND a member of our staff. Which gives your next assignment."

"What's that, Mr. Jameson?"

"I need you to help the editor publish that article. Whether it ends in Spider-Man being a hero or a fraud. Your choice, Parker. Make up a story with those pictures."

"Yes, sir. I'll get right on it. Thank you."

"Good luck, Parker. And ignore Gargan if you can. He just wants your staff job."

"Yes, sir. I'll have a story made up in no time."

And Peter left the office. Betty was staring at him surprised as he came out.

"So, how did it go?" she asked.

"Get a staff job from just a bunch of pictures and now Jameson's counting on me to come up with a story for our headline," said Peter quickly.

Betty's eyes widened with surprise before she started to chuckle.

"You got the staff job?"

"Yeah," said Peter, smiling and chuckling.

"Peter, that's great. I'm really proud of you."

"Thanks."

"So what's the story then?"

"Oh, I'll come up with one alright. And it will be a damn good story as well. Jameson will be impressed. I gotta go now."

"Alright. See ya, Pete."

And Peter walked off into the hallway and into the elevator.

In Jameson's office, the man himself sighed to Hoffman and muttered "it's all over the news, Hoffman. Detectives from the NYPD are everywhere. Police cars show up at every crime scene. And I'm wondering why the hell would that poor man Gregory Bestman found himself in the backseat of a car. No matter how cocky he can be to the authorities or if he thinks it's one of those stupid toy cars, Toomes, the bird in the green suit, is the real crook behind these crimes! And we haven't come up with a name for this winged freak!"

"I've got some ideas, sir," said Hoffman.

"Well, hurry up, Hoffman! I haven't got all day!"

"Thunderbird?"

"What? No, no, no. Sounds menacing but too derivative."

"Doctor Bird?"

"It's alright. But it's too similar to what became of Doc Ock. I was also thinking of Doctor Harness but put that idea away. Anything else?"

"No, sir. That's all I have."

"Well, you've gotta think of something, Hoffman! Don't just sit there lazing around! Gimme a name!"

Hoffman gulped and took a few moments to think before speaking up again.

"Vulture, sir?"

"Nah, too unoriginal. Wait! Wait! Because I've got a name for the female bird as well. Something more orignal. Vulturess."

"Vulturess?"

"That's right, Hoffman. Vulture and Vulturess. Petty thieves swooping cash through the city. It will make a great on our front paper."

Jameson then popped a cigarette inside his mouth and mumbled "get a hold of me now, Toomes."

He chuckled loudly, his head facing up towards the air, when suddenly the window shattered and Vulture flew right in and pushed Jameson against the wall.

"Hello there, J.J.!"

Jameson was horrified. "Hoffman!" he panted, being by Vulture's grasp, "Hoffman, get help! Get help!"

Hoffman ran out of the office in a panic and into the hallway.

Vulture cackled and glared at Jameson.

"That stupid client of yours is no help to you now, Jameson. I've heard you through that window."

Jameson gave him a confused look. He was too frightened to speak after all.

"So," continued Vulture, "were you gonna frame Spider-Man as a criminal and make a fool out of me and my daughter?"

"I'm doing what's best for this city!" choked Jameson, "now let me go!"

"First I'll rip your throat open so that my daughter and I can finish our crimes without you posting it all over the city and possibly the whole United States of America."

"Give it up, Toomes!" boomed a familiar voice.

Vulture looked behind to see Spider-Man swinging down from Jameson's office window.

"What in god's name are you doing here?" grunted Vulture.

'I saw you flying towards the Bugle and I decided to reason with you."

"About what?"

"I know what Bestman did to you by removing you from your company."

"Give it a break and save yourself, Spider-Man!" choked Jameson, "he'll kick your ass!"

"What are you talking about, webhead?"

"I'm talking about how Bestman set you up. If we work together, we can confront him without any physical activity or violence; he'll be put behind bars and the police realize you're innocent."

"I'll never join you!" shouted Vulture, "I'll handle Bestman and that mustached moron myself!"

"You'll have to kill me first if you're gonna get to him."

Jameson chuckled in his chokes because he knew Spider-Man was doomed.

Angred, Vulture raged towards Spider-Man and pushed him outside in the city against a wall. Spider-Man lunged Vulture and pushed him downwards towards the city grounds.

Jameson rose up and spluttered as he shook his head in exhaust from Vulture's attack.

"Are you alright, Jonah?" Robbie asked as he came inside.

"Get Parker. Or Gargan," Jameson muttered.

Spider-Man tried to web Vulture as they fall but Vulture pushed him up again against the sky. Spider-Man shot a web against a building and started to taunt Vulture.

"Nah nah nah nah nah! Catch me if you can!"

Vulture angrily chased after Spider-Man as he clung from building to buildling.

"I'LL GET YOU, SPIDER-MAN!" shouted Vulture, "IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!"

"No, you won't," teased Spider-Man as he swung up into the air.

Vulture was about to chase after Spider-Man when suddenly a yellow figure pushed him down against the city centre. Vulture opened to see Hitman pinning him down against the sidewalk.

"Stay away from the spider!" Hitman grunted, "he's mine!"

"No, he's mine!" argued Vulture before pushing Hitman up against the air.

Hitman flew back down towards Vulture and was about to kick him when Vulture fought back by aiming a harness at him. Hitman flew out of the way and to the other side of Vulture who sighed.

"So you wanna play games, do ya?"

Vulture aimed his other harness at Hitman who flew out of sight and into the air. Vulture dodged after him. He landed on top of a building.

"Show yourself, Keynon!" he shouted, "you call yourself a hit man? I call you a disgrace to New York crime altogether."

There was no reply.

"Fine," sighed Vulture, "I've tried sorting this out the easy way! Now I'm gonna do it the hard way!"

Moments later, Hitman landed on the building behind Vulture, ready to attack when Vulture turned around and aimed a harness at him. Hitman turned away once and aimed his fist towards Vulture's body, punching off the surface of the building and into the air. Once Vulture was out of sight, Hitman called out to taunt him.

"Come on, Toomes! You big coward! Come out, come out, wherever you are!"

Vulture flew down against Hitman and aimed his other harness at him. Hitman looked back and jumped onto the harness which caused Vulture to fly the opposite direction in an outrage. After a few moments, he struggled to release Hitman from his grasp.

"Let go of my harness, you idiot!" he grunted.

Hitman cackled and muttered "only if you let me kill the bug!"

Angrily, Vulture shook his harness hard and finally tossed Hitman back into the sky. Hitman wailed and screamed as he flew back onto the sidewalk next to the NYPD station. He rose up and looked at the sign.

"Oh, no! Cops!"

"It's Burt Keynon!" shouted a cop, walking out of the car.

"Get him!" shouted another.

Several cops loaded their towards Hitman who took off into the air and out of sight.

"Get DeWolff!" shouted a cop, "we're gonna catch Keynon and Toomes individually. And I've got a plan in mind."

The cops walked inside the NYPD station to alert their deputy captain.


	14. Chapter 14

DeWolff was in her office, signing a few papers when two cops rushed inside her office.

"Deputy Captain, ma'am!" said one of them.

DeWolff was startled and rose up.

"I believe you boys have news for me concerning Keynon or Toomes or maybe even Bestman.

"Forget about Bestman," said the other cop, "he didn't do no crimes. It's just his cocky attitude why we don't like him and we do bring you news."

"Get on with it then."

"Keynon's on the loose. And he's just escaped near our police station."

"What? You didn't let him get away, did you?"

"We had no choice, deputy captain. He would've taken down both of us and if we assemble a team, we can track him down and put him behind bars for good."

"What are you waiting for then? Get those men out there at once," she ordered firmly, "off like a hurricane. Go, go, go."

The two cops ran out of the office and into the hallway to alert their fellow colleagues.

Hitman was running as fast as he could when he heard police sirens.

"Darn," he thought, "it's the fuzz again."

Around the corner came four police cars with the cops aiming flashlights towards Hitman's eyes. Hitman covered his eyes and opened to see the police cars racing towards him.

"Tear him up like a lawn mower, boys!" one cop shouted.

Keynon ran once more as fast as he could to escape the cops. But the police cars continued to chase him down the roads of the city. Finally, they chased him down to Liberty Island where Hitman stood in front of the Statue of Liberty with the police cars stopping right in front of him. The cops ran out and pointed their guns towards Hitman. Hitman chuckled.

"Shoot me, boys. You're gonna end up destroying one of our city's greatest prides.

"Go for it!" shouted a cop.

The cops started unloading their gunfire at Hitman who quickly escaped the gunfire by flying up into the air. The cops continued to shoot at him but he flew quickly out of sight. One cop sighed and looked at his partners.

"Our last hope is to track down both him and Toomes. We've got a separate team after Toomes. We must join them in order to track these two freaks down. Let's go!"

The cops ran back inside their police cars and drove away from Liberty Island on the way back to the police station.

Peter was in class at Columbia University. It seems that Dr. Connors had a lot to discuss.

"Okay, class," he announced after closing his laptop, "before we start our lesson, could anyone please give me a heads up on what happened to Valeria?"

"No, sir," said Gwen.

"No, sir," said Flash.

The same answer from different college students around the room before Connors, knowing how close Peter and Valeria were, turned to Peter.

"Parker, you know Valeria quite well. Any idea on where she is?"

Peter gulped. He was the only one who knew that Valeria had taken on the identity of Vulturess but revealing that to the class reveal his secret identity and blow his cover as Spider-Man. Flash threw a piece of crumpled paper

"No, sir," he quickly replied.

"Well then, I'm sure she'll show up somehow," continued Connors, "anyway we have worked hard enough for the past few weeks to get to your graduation certificate. So today I suggest that we have a little talk. Mrs. Stacy, can you tell us about how your father is able to cope with Spider-Man in solving these crimes?"

"They're like a team, Dr. Connors, sir. And Spider-Man is in really good affiliations with the NYPD. Together they can catch all these petty criminals from around town. Valeria's father and Frank Morgan and even that Hitman guy."

"I understand your thoughts, Miss Stacy. Parker here also knows your father very well. Right, Parker?"

"Yes, sir. I work with the NYPD as well and we are cracking these cases with the help of

Spider-Man. It seems that Deputy Captain Jean DeWolff will have to see these crimes with here men while Captain Stacy is recovering from his injuries."

"That was a tragic day, Parker. And we all know that Spider-Man didn't shoot him."

"You're right, sir. And Gregory Bestman was foolish to take the blame on him."

"Somehow, I just feel that Bestman might have set Toomes up and caused him to start his criminal ways."

"Oh, nonsense, Parker. What gives you that idea? Adrian Toomes is a criminal altogether and the only crime that Bestman has commit to the city was accusing Spider-Man of being a murderer."

Peter wanted to argue with Dr. Connors about Adrian's tragic backstory but the thought of his graduation certificate and his identity as Spider-Man came to his mind.

"You're right, sir. And I'm wrong. The best we can do is forget about Bestman and go after Toomes."

Before Dr. Connors could answer, the alarm went off.

"Adrian Toomes alert! Adrian Toomes alert!" shouted a voice over the speaker.

"Run kids. Quickly!" shouted Connors before running of the room himself.

All around the building, students were in a panic.

"Everyone in the dining hall, now!" shouted the principal, "everyone in the dining hall now!"

Everyone started running for the dining hall, except for Peter and Gwen.

"PETER, WHERE ARE YOU GOING?"

"TO CHANGE INTO MY SUIT!" he shouted back, running towards the bathroom.

Gwen ran in with the rest of the crowd when she was suddenly picked up by a flying object. Gwen looked up to see Vulture grinning and cackling in her. Gwen screamed and Vulture cackled ever louder. He flew into the dining hall and stood in front of the whole crowd, his harness aimed towards Gwen's throat.

"Student in peril!" shouted the principal, "get me security!"

"Right away, miss," said the vice principal, nervous. And he called up the security on his satellite phone.

"The girl dies unless those stupid security of yours bring me Spider-Man!" ordered Vulture.

In the bathroom, Peter quickly slipped on his mask and swung outside through the hallway and into the dining hall.

"This has gone far enough, Toomes!"

Spider-Man stood before Vulture from inches away. Vulture had his harness close to Gwen's throat. She struggled but was held by Vulture's grasp.

"Let her go, Toomes!"

"Tell me what you know about my daughter!"

"What about your daughter?"

"Tell me or I'll kill the girl!"

Gwen shivered and looked at Spider-Man, nodding and sobbing.

"I caught stealing cash one day and I stopped her. She told me that you gave her orders to do so.

"What else did she tell you?" boomed Vulture, his harness closer against Gwen's throat.

"She told me how Bestman set you up by removing you from the business. She's trying to help you and so am I."

"What do you think I am, Spider-Man? A priest in church? A bird nibbling on a farmer's garden crops? I know you're lying to me!"

"I'm not!"

"You are! And I also know by how you kissed her while receiving the key to the city that you may just want a wedding ring from rescuing her!"

"You're nuts, Toomes! Just put her down and we'll find a way to settle this!"

"Oh, sure," said Vulture. He cackled flew up against the ceiling, dropping Gwen.

Gwen screamed as she fell but Spider-Man swung from a wall grabbed her in mid-air. Gwen looked up to see Spider-Man looking down at her. They made it the ground and everyone cheered on Spider-Man.

"Thank you," said Gwen.

"Don't mention it," said Spider-Man.

"Hey, spidey! I'm still here you know!" shouted Vulture. Spider-Man looked up as Vulture continued "you wanted to settle this, didn't you?"

Spider-Man swung after Vulture who smashed through a window and flew outside. Spider-Man soar into the city in pursue of Vulture. The chase went on all the way to the entrance to an underground subway. Vulture flew under following the stairs while Spider-Man swung inside after him. When he landed on the ground, Vulture was nowhere to be seen.

"Come on, Toomes! Show yourself! Then we can settle this!"

There was a short silence. Spider-Man looked turned his head all around the area but Vulture still didn't show up.

"Over here, bug boy."

Vulture stood grinning and Spider-Man swung after once more. The chase pursued on the subway station where the sound of a coming train echoed and rattling on the tracks.

"Why do you always know where I am?" grunted Vulture, "do you have like a magnifying glass or something?"

"I'm only doing what's best for the city," Spider-Man replied, "I just want to reason with you. I know why you're doing such terrible things and its because Bestman made you so angry that he caused to gain the power of that suit and become a threat to the city. This is all his fault, not yours."

"I don't care! I only want to take back the share of my financial profits that Bestman took away from me!"

"If you give this all up, I'll arrange an arrest for that money-crazed jerk. He was the one who accused me of shooting Captain Stacy and was sent to court for that. Once the police finds out about his scheme, he'll be behind bars for good."

"I don't need your help, spidey! I'll deal with Bestman myself even if it gets us both behind bars! I suggest you mind your own business before I come over and make you wish you never interfered with what happened between me and Bestman!"

"I'm only trying to help, Toomes."

"No, you're only trying to help the city! And I'm just an alternative of all the enemies you've faced before!"

Vulture lunged at Spider-Man and pushed him down into the subway. Spider-Man fought back by slinging a web and at him and throwing him to other side of the station and against the wall. A railroad track stood in between.

"I've never felt such abhor for you!" shouted Vulture, still webbed against the wall.

"Just let me help you, Toomes."

"I have an aspiration to kill you already!"

The tracks started to rattle followed by a horn. Spider-Man released Vulture from the web and both of them were agog to hear what it was. A train came rattling down the tracks. Vulture lunged across the other side at Spider-Man.

"TOOMES, NO!"

Spider-Man jumped in front of the train and clung to it, facing Toomes standing next to him and glaring at him.

"I'll destroy you even it involves setting this train askew!"

"And killing all these innocent people? Is that what this suit makes you do?"

"The only power I want from this suit is to kill you! You're a danger to this city!"

The train turned away out of the subway tunnel and outside through the city.

"Leave these people alone so we can settle this," said Spider-Man.

"I wouldn't dream of it, webhead!"

Vulture punched Spider-Man into the air and Spider-Man clung back to the track, swinging after the train. Vulture flew towards the point switch leading to a pair of buffers and looked at Spider-Man, the train coming nearer.

"HERE'S HOW IT'S GOING TO BE, SPIDER-MAN! WE FIGHT EACH OTHER NO MATTER WHAT HAPPENS OR IT JUST GETS WORSE FOR THE POOR PEOPLE ON THAT TRAIN!"

"NEITHER!" shouted Spider-Man.

"FINE!"

Vulture got ready to switch the points when Hitman suddenly flew and knocked him to the ground, switching the points in the process.

"NO!" shouted Spider-Man and sore into view as Hitman knocked Vulture off the railroad track and flew after him.

The train slowed down as it approached the points. Quickly, Spider-Man switched the points leading into the train station. The train swerved into the station and stopped right in front of the buffers. The passengers came out in relief. Spider-Man swung into the station.

"Everyone here okay?" he asked.

"Yes," said a passenger.

"Thanks, spidey," said a second passenger.

"What would we do without you," said a third.

"Suffocate I guess," chuckled Spider-Man, "old Toomes would've switched the points leading to trouble for you peaceful citizens of New York City. Now if you'll excuse me, I have business to attend to."

And Spider-Man swung off into the distance, the passengers clapping and cheering after him and a whole crowd cheering on him as he swung into the city side.

Meanwhile, Hitman knocked Vulture to the ground, pinning him and choking him.

"Why can't you leave me alone?" Vulture choked.

"I may need your help with something, Toomes."

"Why would I help you?"

"For the sake of this city's crime of course."

"I'll never help you, Keynon! You're a thief and I'm only trying to forage back what Bestman took from me!"

"I'm afraid I'll have to kill you then."

Before Hitman could even hurt him, Vulture used his harness to cut his arm, causing him to jump back and scream in pain.

"Don't mess with me!" threatened Vulture, walking closer towards Hitman, "I've had a lot of practice from creating these harness and if you touch me, it will be the last you ever make!"

Hitman sniggered in disbelief.

"Shut up!" shouted Vulture, smacking his harness against Hitman's face, "now why are you following me?"

After a few seconds, Hitman answered.

"I've put tracers on both you and the web-slinger. A device that can transmit a signal and locate the two of you. I wasn't really going to kill you. I just want to help you."

"Why does everyone say that to me? You sound just like the spider now."

"Because I wanna kill you him too!"

"You won't get to him before me! I'll kill you and then worry about the bug!" grunted Vulture, pointing his harness close to Hitman's throat.

"Fine! Good luck with handling the police!"

"What are you waffling about, Keynon?" said Vulture, pointing his harness away.

"I'm talking about how we both agree how Spider-Man is a damage to this city. I've escaped from the police many times and even shot Captain Stacy. As you see, Toomes, I can get away with anything in this city. With our combined strength, we can bring Spider-Man down. Interested in my plan?"

Vulture backed his harness away and sighed.

"Only if it will get my daughter and I to overtake Spider-Man's identity."

"It will, Toomes. I promise you. Once our plan forms, Spider-Man will be history in the aftermath."

Vulture smiled and cackled at Hitman and Hitman cackled back. They were going to form a plan to lure Spider-Man into their trap and it involved Mary Jane as bait.

Nightfall rose and Spider-Man stood on top of a building, watching the bustle of the city below. It had been a busy day for him. While trying to sort out crimes with the NYPD, Spider-Man has found himself in a challenge with Vulture and Hitman, all three of them rebelling against each other. It was just like his encounter with Venom and Sandman while fighting two enemies at a time but this time it was much different.

"How long do these crimes last?" he sighed to himself.

A few moments passed before a familiar spoke up.

"Am I…interrupting anything?"

Spider-Man looked to see Vulturess flying down towards him, her harnesses askew across her before she put them back in a straight position and landed down towards him.

"Your father's gone berserk. I really need to help him, Valeria."

"I can help you with that," said Vulturess, walking in an aesthetic way towards Spider-Man, "just let me…set the mood."

"What?" said Spider-Man curiously, his head cocked to his left side before he put it back up again, "oh no, no, no, no. Sorry, Ms. Toomes. But I already have a fiancée. Besides, how do I know you're not just an alternative of someone whose trying to my place as key to the city? Like your own father for example, huh?"

"My father doesn't know what he's talking about. That suit drove him crazy."

"What are you getting at?"

"Look, all I want is one kiss. That's all I ever want from guys like you. Don't worry. Your girlfriend won't find out."

"She's just a citizen and I love her even though she's Peter Parker's girl."

"Then if that's so, why do you still want to impress her?"

"Well, we're friends. I've rescued her many Let's put it that way and I have the same feeling as Peter which I'm sorry but I don't feel the same for you."

"That's too bad. You could use a superhot heroine like me," said Vulturess, walking closer towards him, "come on, spidey. Nice green tights, fit rocking body, cool harnesses. How could you not fall for a woman like me?"

"Because Mary Jane makes me feel happy. Not that you don't, you're a good friend. But you know Peter very well. He talks to me about you all the time."

"Look Peter's cute and I'm glad you guys know each other through his career because he's a good friend to have. But you're more then he is."

Peter's blush of red was hidden behind the mask as he looked at Vulturess in awe. She walked up to his face.

"Come on, spidey. One kiss. Just lay it on me."

"Look, I don't find this necessary and…"

But before he could say anything else, Vulturess lifted up the bottom of his mask, pulled it up to his lips and kissed him. Spider-Man tried to pull away but Vulturess drew closer still at his lips. There was nothing he could do. Suddenly, he looked down and there was MJ, standing and staring at the kiss. Spider-Man pulled his lips away from Vulturess in surprise. MJ walked away in a huff.

"Mary Jane!" shouted Spider-Man. And he swung after her.

"Wait, that was a great kiss," called Vulturess.

MJ walked slowly into the alley, Spider-Man swinging down towards her and behind her.

"MJ!"

MJ gasped in shock and looked behind to see Spider-Man landing on the ground.

"You scared me, Peter. Just get away from me."

"MJ, I need to tell you something."

"Yeah. And you meant to say to that Toomes girl?"

MJ turned around and walked away in a huff.

"I didn't kiss her, MJ. She kissed me," called Spider-Man.

But it was no use. MJ walked out of the alley, ignoring Spider-Man.

Vulturess flew down towards Spider-Man.

"Forget about her, spidey. It's her problem she's jealous, not yours."

Spider-Man turned around and glared at Vulturess.

"You stay away from me," he said.

"What?" said Vulturess, a bit confused, "Spider-Man, I…"

"I said stay away from me! Do you even realize what you've done? She hates me now because of you!"

"Oh, come on! She's Peter's girl, not yours! Why do you even care about her anyway? Just like you saved her multiple times doesn't mean, she loves you, Spider-Man! Stop living in a fantasy!"

Spider-Man sighed.

"You'd never understand," he said, "and guess what, Valeria?"

"What?"

"We're done."

"Spider-Man, come on…"

"Done!"

And Spider-Man swung up into the air, Vulturess watching after him and glaring. She then flew into the air. She felt betrayed because she thought that she and Spider-Man were in a relationship but what she didn't Spider-Man was Peter and Peter and Mary Jane had emotional feelings for each other up to that point.


	15. Chapter 15

Peter hid in an alleyway changing out of his Spider-Man suit and placing it inside his backpack. He then drove his motorbike back to his apartment. He walked upstairs to where Mr. Ditkovich was waiting.

"There you are, Peter, my boy. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," replied Peter, not looking at Mr. Diktovich and putting his hand on the doorknob to his room.

"I don't understand. Where's Hobie?"

"He's still being interviewed for a job."

"Why, at ten o'clock at night?"

"You'd be surprised at how important jobs can be to some people, Mr. Diktovich," sighed Peter as he opened the door, walked inside and closed it.

Mr. Diktovich, confused, walked back into the hallway.

This was a sad moment for Peter. The last he wanted to do was to start an altercation with MJ and he had lost her because she was under the impression that he was cheating on her. All thanks to Vulturess. It was all her fault. She had kissed him without his consent and MJ saw the whole thing, getting the wrong idea of what happened between Spider-Man and Vulturess. As he thought about all those things, he tried to hold back his anger and need for revenge against all those who did him wrong. He lay down on his bed, quickly falling asleep.

In Morgan's warehouse, the man himself was staring at Vulture.

"How do I know you will help us, Mr. Toomes?"

"Your friend Keynon has escaped the police many times and I understand that you guys hate Spider-Man as much as I do. Which is why I joined you fellas. I suppose you have a plan, Mr. Morgan."

"Why, yes, Toomes. I do."

"And what would that be?"

"Well, I was thinking of sending Keynon over to capture the other lady that Spider-Man saved from Doctor Octavious a couple of years ago."

"May Parker? Why her?"

"Spider-Man must be close to her as well. He did go after Flint Marko because he killed her husband after all."

"She's Peter Parker's aunt, though."

"And?" said Morgan.

Vulture sighed. Peter was his friend but he wanted to kill Spider-Man and if capturing MJ and Aunt May, Peter's loved ones in his life, was part of the plan, he would might as well stick to it.

"Yeah, I'll agree to that, Mr. Morgan."

"Good. We'll set a trap for Mary Jane once she goes back out into the city tonight. We'll ambush her and bring her here."

"How are we going to lure Spider-Man here though?"

"I can help with that," said a familiar female voice.

The thugs in shock and awe to see none other then Vulturess, landing on their warehouse.

"So, you boys are after Spider-Man too."

"Valeria, what are you doing here?" said Vulture.

"Dad, I've wanted to start a relationship with Spider-Man and never succeeded. He's too busy going after that girl he's in love with: Mary Jane Watson."

"That's who we're gonna use as bait for our trap," said one of the thugs.

Vulturess looked at Morgan.

"Mr. Morgan, sir. Is this true?"

Peter was her friend and she didn't want to hurt Mary Jane either but she wanted to get revenge on Spider-Man just as much as the rest of the group.

"Yes, Ms. Toomes. It is."

"Once we get Spider-Man, we'll twirl him up like a gossamer," grunted Hitman.

"Valeria, darling," said Vulture, "you have the grandiloquent style, the grandiose of your looks and the guile of your true self to help us out. If Keynon captures May Parker and we got hold of Ms. Watson, can you lure Spider-Man into our trap."

Vulturess was hesitant. But she still wanted to help the group out.

"Yes," she replied, "but under one condition."

"What's that, my daughter?"

"None of you guys will put one hand on Mary Jane or Aunt May. Peter Parker is a very good friend of mine and the last I'd want is to devastate him. We kill Spider-Man and then we let the ladies go Deal?."

"Deal," said Vulture, "are you okay with that, Mr. Morgan?"

Morgan looked over at Hitman and they nodded at each other. Neither of them were going to keep their side of the bargain. They were planning to kill Mary Jane and Aunt May.

"It's a deal," said Morgan, "alright, Hitman. You know the drill. Go search that city for Ms. Watson and Mrs. Parker." He then handed Hitman a satellite phone and said "call me when you find 'em."

"Thanks," said Hitman, taking the satellite phone and continuing "Spider-Man will try to assuage with us but we won't let him, will we?"

"Nope," replied Morgan.

"And the aftermath would involve these two tenacious birds to take over his identity."

"WHAT?" shouted Vulturess.

"Say that again! I dare you!" shouted Vulture, getting ready to fly up towards Hitman before Morgan stopped him by holding an arm in front of him.

"Easy, Toomes. Save it for the spider, will ya?"

Vulture sighed and settled down.

"As I was saying," continued Hitman, "now that I'm on the search for the spider, I'm forage him and when I find him, he'll think that I'm his phobia for sure. Gotta go, guys. You wouldn't want to lose track of the spider, would ya?"

"No," said Morgan, his men chattering in denial after him.

"Nope," added Vulture.

"No way at all," said Vulturess.

"Well then," said Hitman, "see you later."

And off he flew. The whole gang of thugs watched after him.

"That man is our last hope to find the spider," said Vulture.

"And he'll succeed for sure," said Morgan, "I believe in him."

"Why?"

"Just you wait and see, Toomes. In no time at all, that spider will be in our hands. He'll call us when he finds the spider."

Vulture sighed and walked the opposite direction. Morgan watched after him. Vulture looked back at Morgan.

"You better be right about this, Mr. Morgan."

Then off he walked. Morgan looked over at Vulturess. Before he could speak, she spoke over the top of him.

"Damn right."

Then off she walked. Morgan sighed and looked at the bustle of the city, the sound of sirens echoing through.

MJ returned to her apartment, still sad about what happened between her and Peter. She dropped her purse down on the kitchen counter and put the kettle on. She then sighed and set her back against the kitchen counter. The sound of the kettle got louder and louder and louder until suddenly there was a knock on the door. Quickly, MJ set the kettle off and shouted "who is it?"

"MJ, it's me," said Aunt May's voice from outside.

"Aunt May?"

"Yes, MJ. I need to talk to you. Can I come in please."

"Sure," called MJ. She opened the door to see Aunt May dressed in her fur coat and hat. "Come on in, Aunt May."

"Thank you, MJ." And she walked inside.

"Take a seat. I've just put the kettle on."

"Why, thank you, dear."

Aunt May sat down on a chair as MJ took a teabag and placed in the teapot before pouring hot water from the kettle into it. After stirring the teabag around a little, she took two teacups, placing them on a tray and pouring tea into them before placing the teapot on the tray. She then took the tray over to the table. She sat down across from Aunt May who took a sip from her tea.

"So, Aunt May. How have you been doing?"

"Fine, dear. Just fine. I can't help but notice though how you and Peter have parted ways a little bit."

MJ took a quick sip from her teacup before looking back at Aunt May.

"Have we?"

"Why, yes, MJ. Is something wrong between you two or something? He has told how much he regretted not being there for you."

MJ didn't want to admit to Aunt May that she thought Peter was cheating on her with Valeria.

"No, Aunt May. Nothing's wrong. And I think Peter and I should part ways for a little bit more. He's a sweet guy and all but in the end, it takes more time to mend the relationship we were once in."

"Oh, MJ. How could you think like that? It wasn't that long ago when I handed Peter my wedding ring from Uncle Ben. All Peter wanted to do was to propose to you. I'm sorry it didn't work out between you two. It's just like you said. These things take time."

MJ was surprised at Aunt May's words. As she sipped her tea, it suddenly went down her throat and she coughed loudly.

"Woah, MJ. Are you okay?"

Quickly, Aunt May ran over to MJ and held her down against the ground.

"Breathe, MJ! Breathe!"

She held MJ up and slumped her back in her chair. MJ was finally able to breathe again before replying.

"Did I hear that right?" she breathed heavily, "Peter? Wanting to propose to me?"

"Yes, MJ," Aunt May chuckled, "Peter didn't think he was ready so he gave me back the wedding ring."

MJ thought for a moment of Spider-Man and Vulturess smooching out on the rooftops and thought of Vulturess' looks.

"So he didn't cheat on me," she whispered to herself.

"What?" asked Aunt May.

"Oh, nothing," replied MJ.

"Come dear, I bet we're both feeling a bit lonely. Why don't we go take a walk in the park."

MJ smiled and she and Aunt May walked out of the apartment and out into the city side. It was still bustling and people and cars were everywhere.

"Aunt May, is there else that you wanted to discuss?" MJ asked.

"No, darling. I just thought we would've needed a little girl-to-girl time. You know, a chat."

The two of them chuckled and chuckled as they walked on through the city. Meanwhile, Hitman stood on the rooftops, watching them. Quickly, he spoke into the satellite phone.

"Mr. Morgan, I've found both Spider-Man's girlfriend and the old lady. They're heading towards the park."

"Oh, perfect," Morgan replied into the phone, "my men and I will be right over. Over."

He then looked at his men and grunted "who else wants a piece of the spider?"

"Yeah," chanted the thugs.

And they laughed and cheered as they headed towards the truck. Morgan got in the front with two of his men joining him on the other side and the rest of the ten men jumping the back and shutting the doors.

"Step on it, boss!" shouted one of the thugs.

The truck vroomed off along the roads with Vulture and Vulturess flying in pursuit.

"Are you sure capturing Ms. Watson and Mrs. Parker is necessary, dad?"

"Oh, Valeria, sweetheart," chuckled Vulture, "completely necessary."

A bit worried, Vulturess smiled as they approached the park. The thugs jumped out of the truck and Vulture and Vulturess flew down towards the ground to join them. A set of eyes watched the whole group as they cheered in delight. It turned to be Prowler and he glanced at the men, watching Hitman fly down towards to the ground.

"Are each and every one of you ready?" said Hitman, landing on the ground.

"Yeah," chanted the thugs.

"Those women will be along any minute," said Morgan, "we need a plan."

MJ and Aunt May approached the park.

"Uncle Ben and I always loved going here. It always bought joy to our hearts."

"That's good to know, Aunt May."

They both stopped to look at the lake.

"You know, MJ, the first time you and your parents arrived in our neighborhood, Peter was just six years old. He saw you from outside the window and he told me "Aunt May! Aunt May! Is that an angel?"

MJ chuckled and sighed happily over at Aunt May.

"That was a long time ago, Aunt May."

"It was, MJ. But…"

"…Mary Jane," put in a voice, sounding like Peter.

MJ and Aunt May looked over to see a dark shadow of a man standing by the lake.

"Who are you and how do you my name?" she fumed in curiosity.

"It's me, Spider-Man."

"Peter?"

"Why, Peter. What are you doing out here so late at night?" Aunt May asked.

"I was just getting some fresh air. Mary Jane, why don't you come over here? The three of us can enjoy the view of the lake together."

MJ and Aunt May walked over to the figure which seemed like Peter to them.

"So," said the voice which then peeked out of the darkness to Hitman, "enjoying the view?'

MJ and Aunt May were surprised when suddenly, Morgan and the whole gang of thugs ran from the bridge by the river and surrounded MJ and Aunt May. MJ was startled and Aunt May was horrified.

"MJ, WHAT'S GOING ON?"

"I DON'T KNOW, AUNT MAY!"

"Oh, I'll tell you what's going on," said a voice.

Vulture flew down, followed by Vulturess who just smiled in the most cunning of ways.

"Mr. Toomes! Valeria! I should've known you guys have had something to do with this!" scolded MJ.

"To do with what?" asked Vulturess curiously.

"What have you done with Spider-Man?"

"You mean what will we do with Spider-Man," said a thug.

"Keynon, take the old lady away," ordered Morgan before walking up to MJ, "and you, young lady, you're coming with us."

Aunt May screamed even louder as Hitman, holding her in his arms sore up into the air.

"Toomes! Take the young lady away and meet us at the warehouse!" ordered Morgan.

"Come with us, lady!" grunted Vulture.

Vulture and Vulturess grabbed a screaming MJ by the arms and flew into the air. Quickly, Morgan and his thugs jumped into the truck and drove away out of the park.

Peter was asleep in his apartment when the radio sounded, waking him up.

"_Trouble downtown on Brooklyn bridge! Repeat! Trouble downtown on Brooklyn Bridge! Big yellow man captures old lady!"_

Peter sighed.

"When do these guys give up?" he thought to himself.

Quickly, he changed into his Spider-Man suit and slipped on his mask before swinging out into the city. It was quite predictable that Hitman was behind this mess. Little did he know that the rest of his enemies were setting a trap for him, using MJ as bait. He had an idea to defeat Hitman and it involved Prowler.

In Central Park, Prowler stood watching the lake when Peter swung down behind him.

"Hobie."

Prowler looked back and glared at Spider-Man.

"What are you doing here? Looking for Morgan and his goons? They've left back to the warehouse and if you want to join them in killing those poor innocent ladies?"

"I don't even know what you're talking about, Hobie…"

"Your problem's been aggrandized, Spider-Man. You've got many enemies in this town. Especially me."

"That's off the point, Hobie…"

"You're just fortuitous to commit a murder! Just like you almost did to poor Captain Stacy! I bet you're an artisan in that, eh?"

"That is not true. I am doing what's best for this city and that's to stop Hitman from destroying Brooklyn Bridge or worse, killing the citizens that are there."

"What are you waffling about, Spider-Man? You're such a bad liar! If you think this is going to assuage about what you did to Captain Stacy, think again!"

"Hitman's the one who's voracious to destroy this city, not me!"

"Get outta here! Before I kill you!"

Spider-Man sighed.

"Fine. Have it your way. Some people just have to learn on their own. Hitman's doing what he thinks is a balm and that's why I have to stop him."

And he slung into the air, swinging towards Brooklyn Bridge. Prowler watched after him. He then sat sadly down by the lake, still feeling betrayed because he was still under the impression that Spider-Man shot Captain Stacy.

"Nice night for a chat?"

Prowler looked over to see DeWolff walking towards him, followed by a few officers.

"What are you doing here? Prepared to arrest me already?"

"Don't be silly, Brown. I only want to talk to you about your former friend: Spider-Man."

"Oh, you mean that web-headed jerk who nearly shot Captain Stacy down in cold blood?"

"According to Gregory Bestman, that's the case."

"Well, he is correct, isn't he?"

The officers looked over at DeWolff who sighed and put his hand on Prowler's shoulder.

"Mr. Brown. Spider-Man is not only one of those people who is inspired by people who are aesthetic but he is a hero to our city. Only someone as astute as Bestman would jump to conclusions like that. But you're not astute, are you?"

"No, ma'am. Eh-hm, I mean Deputy Captain DeWolf. But what are you trying to tell me?"

"Keynon was the one who shot Captain Stacy and Frank Moran and his men were obviously the only witnesses."

"So Bestman wasn't a witness?"

"Nope. He arrived just as Spider-Man was leaning over the captain's body."

"But how do you know it was Keynon?"

"When Keynon arrived in this city and started his criminal ways, we've had suspicions about his character. We sent out several investigations to find out who he was and who he was working for."

"Who did he previously work for?"

"He was a soldier in the cold war. Once he took it too far with using his homicide and carelessness to wipe out soldiers from both armies, he was exiled from battle and deported here to New York. That's when our suspicions of him started just by the looks of him."

Prowler went silent for a moment before speaking up again.

"So Spider-Man didn't shoot Captain Stacy. How could I have been so stupid to listen to some man in court?"

"It's not your fault, Brown. Everyone makes mistakes sometimes. Even the NYPD."

"I can see that," chuckled Prowler, remembering how they went after him for trying to take the Statue of Liberty sculpture.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have an operation to finish up. Would you care to join me, Mr. Brown?"

"Nope. I've got other ideas. You guys go after the birds and the thugs and save the redhead. They've got Ms. Watson probably back at their warehouse."

"And Keynon's got Mrs. Parker down by Brooklyn Bridge."

"Well then, guess Spider-Man needs help sometimes."

Prowler flew up into the air and raced in the direction towards Brooklyn Bridge. The cops were stunned.

DeWolff smiled and walked back towards the police cars, followed by her men.

"Come on, men. We have a job to do."

The cops chuckled and chuckled after her. Soon they all hopped into their police cars and drove away from the park.


	16. Chapter 16

Spider-Man sore in sight of Brooklyn Bridge. There was Hitman, holding up Aunt May as a hostage on top of his car. He looked at Spider-Man swinging towards the bridge and cackled.

"You finally made it, eh, bugboy?" he shouted, "I was just about to kill this poor old lady. You did save her from the octopus guy of course."

Spider-Man swung into view and landed on the bridge, facing Hitman who still had a pocket knife pointed towards a terrified Aunt May.

"DON'T LET HIM DO IT, SPIDER-MAN! DON'T LET HIM DO IT!" she sobbed.

"Let her go, Keynon," ordered Spider-Man firmly.

Keynon cackled once again and dropped Aunt May down towards the river. She screamed as she fell.

"NO!" shouted Spider-Man. And he swung down towards the river to save his aunt.

Aunt May was so horrified, she couldn't believe her eyes. She screamed louder and louder as she closed in on the rough waves of the river. Suddenly, just as she was about to hit the waves, a red and blue figures caught her by the arms and swung back with her up into the air. It was Spider-Man. She looked at him and he looked back at her as they landed back on the bridge. The crowd cheered after Spider-Man and Aunt May could do nothing more then just smile.

"You okay, ma'am?" Spider-Man asked.

"Why, yes," she chuckled. I mean, you did save my life."

"Please, lady. That's the best I can do for this…"

Suddenly, Spider-Man was pulled up by Hitman who pushed him up into the air and pinned against the top of the bridge.

"Told you I'd forage you! Now I'm an alternative of your past enemies, Spider-Man! You'll never defeat me!"

"Oh, yeah? Bring it on, yellow face!"

Spider-Man pushed Hitman and pinned him against the other side.

"I hope your fathom improves, Keynon. The cops will be along any minute to arrest you."

"You're a fool, Spider-Man. Morgan and Toomes and the others will use your girlfriend to see to your melancholy."

"It seems that your idiosyncrasy of crime has been enough to this city!"

"Think again!"

Hitman pushed Spider-Man back into mid-air and Spider-Man fought back shooting webs at him in which Hitman got caught in and fell to the bridge below. Spider-Man swung after him and caught just before they landed on top of Hitman's car, wrecking it through the roof and causing an alarm. The sound of sirens approached the bridge and NYPD cars cars came into sight. Cops ran out and pointed guns at Hitman, shooting at the alarm on his car and stopping it. DeWolff walked out of her police car, followed by Gwen Stacy and her father Captain Stacy who just recovered and walked with a cane. He walked towards Spider-Man.

"I thought you'd take this scoundrel down. Nice job, Spider-Man."

And he lent out a hand to which Spider-Man shook.

"It's the way I live this city side, cap. These guys take the frenzy but also take the fall. That's what Keynon is learning from his arrest."

Captain Stacy chuckled and walked away with DeWolff after she gave out orders.

"Alright, men. Keep this man at bay until the captain and I get back."

Off they walked along the side of the bridge.

Gwen walked over to Spider-Man and said "you have a lot of faith, Peter. Which is why I'm glad you're keeping this city safe."

"It's my job, Gwen. I mean, young lady," he replied, hoping not to reveal his identity in front of a whole crowd, "and please call me Spider-Man. Or spidey. That is my alias after all."

Gwen chuckled as Spider-Man walked over to Hitman who was still webbed and he looked down towards the glare on his face.

"Told you this altercation would end between us," he said to him.

Hitman smiled before suddenly using his strength to release himself from the webs and he punched Spider-Man towards the side of the bridge.

"You really think it's over. Eh, Spider-Man? I'm not gonna let these men place me in some stupid menagerie."

"We intend to!" shouted a cop.

"To hell with you!" Hitman shouted back.

"Shoot him, men! Shoot him now!" shouted Captain Stacy.

"I wish you could just take a migratory to hell," grunted Hitman.

"Not yet I won't!" shouted Spider-Man before pushing him against the ground. Gunshots were aimed towards Hitman before he flew up into the air to escape them. Spider-Man swung after him and caught him by slinging a web at him before they fell again towards the ground. Gunshots continued to fire towards Hitman until the cops were all out of ammo. Hitman pinned Spider-Man towards punched his fist into Spider-Man, leaving Spider-Man in pain. He continued to do so, leaving the cops in a panic.

"More gunfire!" shouted Gwen.

"We have none left!" shouted a cop.

"Well reload then!" shouted DeWolff

After punching Spider-Man another time, Hitman grunted "this is my milieu, web boy. Killing heroes as well as the innocence of this city's population.

"You're a sick man!" groaned Spider-Man.

Hitman just chuckled and aimed his fist again towards Spider-Man.

"Prepare to die, Spider-Man!"

Just he was about to punch him, a purple figure swooshed by and grabbed him in mid-air. It was Prowler. The crowd cheered as he shoved Hitman towards the ground of the bridge, pinning him down.

"You're incite is over, Keynon!" he shouted, "guys, arrest this men!"

The cops ran over, pointing their guns towards Hitman. DeWolff ran into sight, holding a pair of handcuffs which she used to cuff Hitman.

"Burt Keynon, you're under arrest."

Hitman sighed. A few seconds later, he suddenly broke the cuffs off and sore back into the air.

"No!" shouted DeWolff, "guys, get him down."

After reloading their guns, the cops shot all around at Hitman who continued to fly across Brooklyn Bridge. Spider-Man and Prowler looked each other and grabbed hands.

"Are you ready for this, Hobie?"

"Ready as I ever was, Peter."

Prowler flew into the air followed by Spider-Man who shot a web towards a side of the bridge and then he and Prowler soar after Hitman who flew down towards the ground. He grabbed Aunt May, who again screamed in horror, and flew back into the air.

"AUNT MAY!" shouted Spider-Man, swinging towards her and Hitman, "LET HER GO, KEYNON!"

"Peter, I'll rescue her!" said Prowler, "you take care of Hitman!"

"Deal!"

Spider-Man swung a foot in midair and kicked it towards Hitman's chest. The two of them fell down towards the ocean while Prowler grabbed Aunt May and rushed her back to the ground. Then he flew back to save Spider-Man. The two of them were struggling against each other as they closed in on the ocean. Finally, Spider-Man shot a web towards a side of the bridge. This startled Hitman and caused him to let go of Spider-Man. Spider-Man swung back onto the bridge.

"NOOOOOO!" Hitman shouted as he plunged into the ocean and disappeared among the rough waves.

Spider-Man climbed closer up onto the bridge and was helped back up by Prowler who looked at him and smiled.

"You okay, Peter?"

"Yeah. Now that Keynon's gone. The police will be after him no more."

"I'm sorry, Peter. I should've known that it was him who shot Captain Stacy."

"I would've admitted that to you if you visited me in the hospital," said Captain Stacy, "because even we took for something you weren't and even everyone can make misjudgments sometimes."

"Besides I know Toomes' story," said Spider-Man.

"And what would that be?" asked DeWolff.

"The truth is, Deputy Captain, that all Toomes wanted throughout his occupation with that suit was to take back what was his."

"What do you mean?"

"Yeah, Spider-Man," said a cop, "what are you getting at?"

Spider-Man sighed and continued "Toomes and Bestman were going to sort out their financial profits and Bestman betray him."

"How?" another cop asked.

"Well, Bestman stole Toomes' financial profits as well as taking his. Then to make sure that none of you found out, he removed Toomes from the business to avoid evidence of his crimes."

"Are you for sure about this?" Captain Stacy asked.

"Yeah, Toomes is in grave danger and so is MJ. We've got to save them both if we're gonna put Morgan and his crooks behind bars."

"Morgan is a one-time criminal and he and Bestman both deserve a life sentence for what they have did," put in DeWolff, "as for Toomes, he's stolen a few things from our city. We'll see about him." She then started to give orders to her men. "Alright, men! Let's track down some crooks! We've got to think fast in this situation if we're gonna succeed in this operation. If there's also something we want, its to put Bestman behind bars."

"I'll make the call, you assemble our men to form Morgan's arrest," said Captain Stacy.

"Good plan, George," said DeWolff, "we'll get right to it."

"Spider-Man!"

Spider-Man looked up to see Vulturess landing on the bridge, facing him.

"Valeria, what is it? Where's Ms. Watson? Where's your father? We need to sort out this operation immediately."

"They're at Morgan's warehouse. They have Mary Jane hostage. We need to hurry if we're gonna save her in time."

Spider-Man turned to Prowler and said "Prowler, take this young lady home. Valeria and I will take care of the rest."

"Are you sure, Spider-Man? You might need my help."

"No. I've got Valeria to help me out and I'm counting on you to get Mrs. Parker home."

"Okay," sighed Prowler before lending a hand out to Aunt May.

Before Spider-Man could leave, Aunt May summoned him.

"Wait, Spider-Man."

Spider-Man turned back to Aunt May's attention. She stared at him in curiousity.

"Who are you really behind the mask?"

"Oh, ma'am. That's just the tip of the iceberg. I'm not just your friendly neighborhood but I'm also your friendly family, Spider-Man."

Spider-Man swung towards one side of the bridge and into the air with Vulturess to follow.

Back on Brooklyn Bridge, Captain Stacy dialed Bestman's number.

Bestman was in his apartment, laying on his bed when the phone rang. He picked it up.

"Hello," he answered.

"Mr. Bestman," said Captain Stacy's voice over the phone, "this is Captain George Stacy of the NYPD."

"What's up?"

"Well, Burt Keynon just drowned while falling off Brooklyn Bridge and we're forming your former partner's arrest. We'd like to come join us down by Frank Morgan's warehouse, please/"

"Why?"

"So the police know about Toomes almost did to you."

"I'm on it, cap. I'll be right there."

Bestman hung up and rose up from his bed.

Police cars emerged from Brooklyn Bridge, on the way to Morgan's warehouse.

"To Morgan's warehouse! Go! Go! Go!" shouted Captain Stacy from the microphone.

"Get at it, boys!" shouted DeWolff from the microphone.

Prowler flew up from the bridge and into the air, holding Aunt May by the arms.

"You okay, ma'am?" he asked.

"Yes," sighed Aunt May in relief, "please, Prowler. Just take me home."

"I have every intention from doing so at Spider-Man's command."

Aunt May sighed and smiled as they flew into the city side.

Spider-Man and Vulturess flew above all the police cars.

"How are we gonna stop your father from killing Mary Jane?" Spider-Man asked.

"Oh, that's easy," replied Vulturess, "we'll just fly in there and fight off all those crooks in time for the police to arrest them."

"Good plan, Valeria. How long will it take for us to get there?"

"Oh, not long. The police know what they are doing so let's take a shortcut, shall we?"

"Sure thing."

The two of them flew to one side as the police cars kept going straight along the path.

"Now where?" asked Spider-Man.

"Down a few blocks more and we'll be there."

"Okay."

Spider-Man and Vulturess kept swooshing down blocks until they came to the street where Morgan's warehouse was.

"We're here!" shouted Vulturess, "get ready, Spider-Man!"

"With every bone in my body!" Spider-Man shouted back.

Quickly, he swung into the warehouse and landed on the ground, Vulturess flying down behind him. Vulture was standing in one corner with his back facing Spider-Man.

"Alright, Toomes. Enough. Let Miss Watson go and we can settle this."

"Oh, we will," said Vulture, turning around and smiling, "Valeria, nail him!"

"What?" said Spider-Man curiously.

Vulturess used one of her harnesses to knock Spider-Man out. He fell to the floor and fainted.

"Psst, spidey! Spidey! Wake up!"

Spider-Man woke up to find himself tied to a chair. He struggled to release himself from the ropes. Morgan was staring at him.

"Morgan! Release me from these chains right now!"

Morgan chuckled.

"Do you wanna know why Toomes' daughter bought you here?"

"Yeah, I know why! To save her father from making the biggest mistake of his life and to stop scumbags like you from posing threats to this peaceful city!"

"You have it all figured it, haven't you, Spider-Man?" said Vulturess, walking into the distance and facing him, "but I'm afraid that's not the exact reason."

She cackled to Spider-Man's surprise.

"You…you…betray me. I thought you loved me and…"

"…oh, please! Love you? Why I bought you here is the exact opposite of what you said! I never loved you! I pretended to in order to lure you into my father's trap! Sure you gave me one great kiss but other then that, I couldn't care less about you! You know who my true love actually is?"

Spider-Man gulped.

"Who?"

"Peter Parker! I've told him so many stories about you and I'm glad he works for the Bugle! Because it gives idiots like you a bad name thanks to his boss Jonah Jameson!"

"Jameson doesn't know what he's talking about and neither do you! Where is Miss Watson?"

"Oh, you'll see," chuckled Vulturess, "DAD!"

Vulture walked out from the darkness and up to Spider-Man.

"Well, well, well," he chuckled, "here today stands the key to the city, New York's greatest hero. Or ex-hero after we're done with you here?"

"Where's Miss Watson?" Spider-Man snapped.

"We have her here."

"Get your hands off me, you filthy rats!"

Out came Morgan's thugs carrying MJ hostage.

"MJ!" shouted Spider-Man.

"Spider-Man!" shouted MJ.

"Hang on!"

Spider-Man tried to break free from the ropes tying to the chair but he couldn't.

Vulture cackled.

"You've forgotten your own strength, Spider-Man. And the reason why I bought you here was not only for you to try to save your girlfriend…but so I could also kill you once and for all."

"DON'T LET HIM DO IT, SPIDER-MAN! DON'T LET HIM DO IT!" cried MJ, trying to break free from the grasp of Morgan's thugs. Still they held her back from escaping.

Vulture pulled out a harness and aimed towards Spider-Man's throat.

"Goodbye, web slinger," he muttered before slashing.

Quickly, Spider-Man used his whole body to tip the chair over and instead, Vulture's harness cut through the ropes which broke off and freed Spider-Man.

"SHOOT HIM!" shouted Morgan, "SHOOT HIM NOW, MEN!"

Four of Morgan's thugs shot at Spider-Man who swung to the ceiling and clung there.

"Hey guys. Up here."

The thugs looked up at Spider-Man and loaded their fire towards him. Spider-Man swung to a wall at one side of the warehouse where the thugs continued to shoot at him. MJ couldn't bare seeing him get shot so she kicked one thug in the leg, causing him to let go of her. She then punched him in the face and broke free, the thugs running after her.

"Spider-Man! Help!"

Spider-Man swung towards MJ and snatched her before they swung across the warehouse.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," chuckled MJ.

"After 'em, Toomes!" shouted Morgan in frustration.

"I'm on it!" shouted Vulture, flying after Spider-Man and MJ on their trail.

"Faster!" shouted MJ, "he's gaining on us!"

"Let's get outta here!" Spider-Man decided, heading towards the window leading out into the city.

"Not so fast!" shouted Vulturess, jumping in the way.

MJ used her foot to kick her out of the warehouse. Vulturess screamed as she fell to the city below.

"VALERIA!" shouted Vulture, flying after her and watching as she smashed into Morgan's truck.

Valeria stood up and groaned. Her suit was damaged, especially her harnesses and she could no longer fly.

"What happened to me?" she thought to herself.

Vulture looked back at Spider-Man and growled.

"I'm right here, bird brain."

"Shoot him, guys!" shouted Vulture.

Morgan and his men emptied the rest of their fire towards Spider-Man and he continued to swing from to wall to wall until the thugs were all out of ammo.

"Darn!" shouted Morgan.

Suddenly, the sound of sirens approached from outside. Everyone from inside the warehouse could hear it.

"Outisde! Quick! We'll avoid the cops while we still can!"

Quickly, Morgan and his thugs ran downstairs and outside into the city where they thought they were free.

"Don't move!" shouted a voice.

There was Deputy Captain DeWolff and many deputies, pointing their guns at Morgan and his men.

"Frank Morgan," she said, "you are under arrest."

"We'll take care of your friend Toomes as well!" said a cop.

"You'll never be able to catch him," said one of the thugs."

"We're cops. It's easy for us," said another cop, "now drop your guns and show us your hands!"

All of the thugs quickly dropped their guns to the floor and put their hands up.

Back in the warehouse, Vulture lunged toward Spider-Man and was about to push into a wall when Spider-Man slung a web towards the ceiling and clung there until Vulture flew after him. Quickly, Spider-Man swung outside towards a building, Vulture flying after him, a harness aimed towards him.

"Uh oh," muttered Spider-Man and quickly swung away, avoid the attack just in time as Vulture smashed his harness into the building, damaging it and causing it to break off and fall to the ground.

"I've still got my other harness, you know!" he shouted, lunging back towards Spider-Man who swung back into the warehouse. Vulture flew in after him. Spider-Man didn't escape in time and Vulture caught him, pinning him against one side of the warehouse. Valeria watched with anxiety as this happened.

"Now," grunted Vulture, "let's see who is really the culprit behind the mask."

He quickly slipped off the mask to see Peter's face. He jumped back in surprise and breathed heavily. Valeria gasped and could hardly believe her eyes.

"Peter Parker?" gasped Vulture.

Peter was silent for a minute before replying.

"I've learnt two lessons in life, Mr. Toomes. One is that with great power comes great responsibility. You are responsible for the crimes you committed to this city."

Vulture was puzzled.

"The other lesson is that whatever comes our way, whatever battle we have raging within us, we always have a choice. To be the best of ourselves and to do what's right?"

"What are you getting at?" asked Vulture, still puzzled.

"Well, just think about it, Toomes. Think about what that suit is doing to you. The power, the strength, it feels great, doesn't it?"

"I've never felt more happy with it that I have with anything else in my whole life. But I'm not sure if I should kill you anymore. I never wanted this. All I wanted was revenge on Bestman. The cops are sure to put us both behind bars. You know how predictable police work can possibly get these days."

"It's ok, Toomes. I can pardon you and your daughter for all the crimes that you have commited."

DeWolff and her deputies quickly ran up the stairs and Peter quickly slipped the mask back on in time.

"Put your hands up!" shouted DeWolff as she and her men ran up the stairs, pointing their guns towards Toomes, "Adrian Toomes, you are under arrest."

"Wait, can I say something please?"

"No, Spider-Man. You've been a great help to us and we appreciate it. We look forward to your crime-fighting skills in the future. Now please stand back as we take this man into custody. We're going for his daughter next."

"I'd like to pardon them both for their crimes though."

"No. This man must not stand trial."

"Yes, he must!"

"He stole the harnessed suit! He and Bestman are both arrested."

"Please. Don't don't do this. This isn't his fault."

"It is partially his fault." Then she turned to Vulture.

"As for your friend, he shall be given a life sentence. And you shall a five-year house arrest."

"Five years?"

"It's not as bad as the usual punishment we give in our department but thank your friend here for getting you outta jail so easily. We usually don't do this around suspects who we know are involved in these kind of crimes. Men, take him away."

The group walked down the stairs towards the ground.


	17. Chapter 17

DeWolff and her men took Vulture down from the balcony to the city grounds and into a police car before it drove away. Valeria sat next to him.

"What do you think is gonna happen to us now, dad?"

"I'm under house arrest, daughter. But I have an idea to keep you from your punishment.

Spider-Man did say he'd pardon both of us.

Spider-Man swung down to join them. Another police car showed up. Out walked Captain Stacy.

"Feeling better?" Spider-Man asked.

"Yes, thank you very much. We're forming Bestman's arrest." He then turned to his men. "Get ready, guys."

A mini-cooper drove up and stopped near a police car. Bestman walked out and walked up to Captain Stacy.

"Hello, cap. You wanted to see me?"

"Yeah."

"Feeling better?"

"Yes, thank you very much."

"So why did you call me down here then?"

"Oh, just to join the arrest. That is of course joining us as we pull off the arrest for Toomes and Morgan."

"Great. So let's head to the police station."

"Yes, let's do so. But first I must make a call."

He spoke into his walkie-talkie.

"This is Captain Stacy near Frank Morgan's warehouse. May I please have backup?"

"Roger."

They hung up on each other.

"What do you need backup for?" asked Bestman.

"Oh, you'll see," said Stacy, smiling.

Bestman gulped. Before he could say anything else, an NYPD helicopter sore into view.

"This is NYPD! Put your hands up, Bestman!" shouted a cop with a sniper from the helicopter.

"Yo, George. What the hell's going on?"

"NOW!" shouted Stacy.

His men circled Bestman while Stacy cuffed him.

"Gotcha, Bestman! You're going downtown now!"

"We're good! We're good!" shouted one of his men.

The helicopter sore away.

Spider-Man stared at Bestman and Bestman glared back as two cops lowered him into their police car.

"See you at the police station," he said to the cops.

And he sore off into the distance towards the NYPD station as a crowd gathered to watch.

"Well," said Captain Stacy to DeWolff, "guess the end of this crime leaves it all to the chief."

"Yes indeed," said DeWolff, "we must go to him straight away."

Chief Daniels was a busy man. As head of the NYPD department, he stood no nonsense and took all matters with crime in the city seriously either personally or by an orthodox. He watched as two cops brought a struggling Bestman to the conference room. Spider-Man, Captain Stacy and DeWolff stood by his side. Adrian and Valeria were sitting down at the table with cuffs on them.

"GET OFF ME! I SAID GET OFF ME!" shouted Bestman as the cops bought him in and shoved him into a chair.

"That's enough!" shouted Daniels, "he's ready to be cuffed, guys."

"We'll make sure he is, sir," said one of the cops.

He held Bestman's hands down while the other placed the cuffs on them. His hands couldn't move no more.

"Left go of me this instant! You don't wanna see my berserk mode you know! I can get Morgan and his men to supplant me for crime in this city!"

"Quiet!" boomed Daniels, "we have Frank Morgan and his men placed behind bars and on life sentence. That's what you'll be serving as well."

"What? - - - !" shouted Bestman.

"To add to that," interrupted Daniels, "we will taking the entire sundry of finances that you took off Mr. Toomes over here and he will be having his money back and your finances to Spider-Man!"

"Thank you, sir," said Spider-Man.

"No problem," muttered Daniels before turning angrily back over to Bestman, "we didn't know there was an optimum of this crime not actually being his fault!"

"We should've known that it was you behind the entire thing," continued DeWolff, "Morgan and his men have done a surfeit of crimes enough as it is and we at the NYPD work together with our own mores to keep us a community."

"I must tell you how penitent I am for doing this…"

"…I don't care!" interrupted Daniels, "you still put this city in a plight for the financing issues you've caused for the Toomes family right here! At the NYPD, we stick to an orthodox with how we deal with suspects! You're in jail, buddy! For life!"

"Darn it, chief! You can't do this!"

"I can't do it? I'm the head of this department! And I'm just as concerned as my men are about what goes on my city! Boys, take this man away!"

The two officers standing behind Bestman pulled him up and dragged him through the door out into the hallway.

"GET OFF ME! GET OFF ME!" he shouted, still struggling.

"They'll take care of him," said Captain Stacy.

"Oh, they will," agreed Daniels, "and I thank you, captain, and your men for solving this crime. You too, Jean."

"Thank you, chief," said DeWolff, "but we couldn't have done without Spider-Man."

"Yes, Spider-Man. Thank you so much and that's why Bestman's finances are being put towards you."

"Thank you, Chief Daniels, sir."

"As for you, Mr. Toomes, we're sorry that we misjudged you. You shall get your finances back but you must serve a house arrest for at least a decade or so. We don't know about what we should do with your daughter though."

"Why? She's my daughter, isn't she? Shouldn't she join me on house arrest instead of going to jail?"

"I'm not too certain. We have no one to look after on house arrest unless I find one of my men here to do it."

"I'll do it," insisted Valeria.

"You, Ms. Toomes?"

"I'll look after my father for the next ten years and make sure that he is under my supervision."

"Well, are you sure you'll have enough experience with that?"

"I've looked after him since he aged because when my mother passed away while I was born, he looked after me since then. I volunteer to look after my father on house arrest."

"Very well, Ms. Toomes. You will be serving a great community service to this department by doing that. Good luck with it."

"Thank you, sir."

"Stacy, DeWollf, please make sure that these two are released from handcuffs. Valeria, you are free to go. Adrian, I'm afraid you'll need a police escort back home. You're still considered a criminal and that's why we're deciding this."

"I understand, Chief Daniels, sir. I'd like to thank my daughter for volunteering to look after me on house arrest. I would also like to thank you, Spider-Man for preventing from getting jailed for life."

"You're very welcome, Mr. Toomes. I will come to your apartment later to make sure that everything is alright."

"Yes, now let's get on with it. Stacy and DeWolff, you know the drill."

"Quite necessary, sir," said Stacy.

"Right this way, please, Mr. Toomes," said DeWolff, keeping the door open as Adrian and Stacy walked out. She then closed the door behind them.

Spider-Man looked at Valeria and Valeria looked back and smiled.

Cameras shots were taken as two cops escorted Adrian into a police car which then drove away.

"News flash," said a reporter on the news, "Adrian Toomes, the well-known financer of New York City has been placed on house arrest. Meanwhile, his financing partner: Gregory Bestman, the man who framed Toomes for the crimes that he himself has committed, has begin his life sentence followed by a number of thugs led by mob boss Frank Morgan."

The life sentence corridor of the NYPD Department was crowded. All of the prisoners was shouting into the prison of Bestman and Morgan who shared a cell together with Morgan's men together in cells shouting at the prisoners across the corridor.

"So what are you here for?" Bestman asked.

Morgan snorted.

"Pfft, mobster mayhem. You?"

Bestman snorted back.

"Financing troubles," he muttered. It felt embarrassing to be on life sentence but both men didn't realize how much they deserved it.

The police carrying Adrian stopped at the Toomes family apartment. The two cops helped Adrian up out of the car and escorted him into the lobby. The man at the front desk watched in amazement as they bought him into the elevator and it closed. The elevator went up to the floor where Adrian lived and they brought him to the door of his apartment.

"Key, please, Mr. Toomes," said one of the cops.

Adrian smiled and handed him a card which the cop used to open the door and walk inside. The other escorted Adrian inside as well. They looked around.

"Pretty nice place you have here."

"Yeah, the space is big enough for you to keep comfortable for the next five years. You don't know how lucky you are to escape imprisonment, Mr. Toomes."

"It was the spider who bailed you out anyway."

"I am very grateful for what Spider-Man did," replied Adrian, "spending the next five years of my life here is better then rotting behind those filthy bars. Wouldn't you agree, officers?"

The two officers looked at each other, smiled and nodded.

"Your daughter will be here soon with your food deliveries. We'll keep on guard of you till then."

"Hope that goes well," said a familiar voice.

Adrian and the cops looked to see Spider-Man standing by the open window.

"We were ready to give you our thanks anyway," said one of the cops.

"Your crime-fighting duties will never pay off," said the other cop.

"Good for me then," said Spider-Man.

Adrian walked up to Spider-Man and spoke up.

"Thanks, Spider-Man. Thank you for saving me a cost of half a decade behind bars. If it weren't for you, where would I possibly be now?"

"Um, rotting behind bars. Ah, it's the best I can do for a guy who doesn't really mean to commit a crime. This seems comfy enough for a prison, eh?"

Both of them laughed.

"I guess I'll be heading off now, Mr. Toomes."

"See you around, web-slinger."

Spider-Man shot a web against another building and swung off.

Adrian and the cops watched Spider-Man as he took off in the distance. He was heading to Aunt May's apartment.

Aunt May had invited Prowler over for tea.

"Thanks a lot, Mrs. Parker," said Prowler, "this really means a lot."

"Well, you and Spider-Man did save my life. I wish I could invite him as well but unfortunately he's not here."

"He is now," said a voice.

Aunt May and Prowler looked at the windowsill to see Spider-Man standing by it.

"Why, Spider-Man," gasped Aunt May.

"Are you feeling better, Mrs. Parker?"

"Yes, now that your friend here helped me back home. Would you like a cup of tea? I'd be happy to give you one."

"Oh, I'm afraid not. I better be off. Got places to go, people to see. It has been a big day for me after all with the crime that has been going on all at once."

Aunt May sighed and smiled.

"I sort of have a hunch that I've seen you before. Not just now but quite frequently in the past."

"Ah, ma'am. That's just the tip of the iceberg. Who do you think that I am?"

"Hmm, I'm guessing."

"It's not just a guessing game, you know? But you can do it as long as you like. I'm waiting."

Spider-Man lay his arms towards the windowsill, stretched and relaxed, sighing.

"A police officer?" guessed Aunt May.

"Nope," said Spider-Man, "try again."

Aunt May thought for another second and gulped.

"I give up," she said.

Spider-Man went over the morals in the past that Harry Osborn, Uncle Ben and Aunt May have taught him.

"A wise man once told me that with great power comes great responsibility…"

Aunt May looked confused as Spider-Man continued.

"…whatever comes our way; whatever battle we have raging within us, we always have a choice. To be best of ourselves; to do what's right."

Aunt May still looked confused.

"What are you trying to imply?"

"That wise I told you was Ben Parker and that's why I feel the same way as you do about his death as we both feel for Harry Osborn."

Aunt May gasped.

"Peter?"

There a short silence as Spider-Man nodded his head and whispered "hi, Aunt May."

Aunt May was literally speechless.

"Why, Peter. Was that actually you who saved my life from dreadful crablike monster? I knew you wouldn't abandon me."

"Well, you thought I did," chuckled Spider-Man.

"But why are you telling me this now?"

"Well, you see Aunt May. I've always been worried about your safety and I thought that after today that when I saved you from Burt Keynon that I should reveal to you who Spider-Man really is inside: me."

"Well, sometimes I feel that I've always known who you were, Peter. And I love you. Whether you are a photographer for the Bugle or a superhero protecting the city, you're still the Peter I know inside."

"Good to know. Anyway Hobie and I have work to do. Don't we, Hobie?"

"You said it, Peter," said Prowler, rising up from his chair and next to Spider-Man.

"Go out there," said Aunt May, smiling, "make the city proud, Peter. Show them who you really are."

"I will, Aunt May," said Spider-Man, "and thanks for understanding my duties of this city. Come on, Hobie."

Aunt May watched as Spider-Man and Prowler flew off into the distance.

Mary Jane was exiting the NYPD Department when she saw Spider-Man and Prowler with the city cheering on them. She could do nothing but smile. Spider-Man swung down towards her.

"Meet me at Brooklyn Bridge at 7:00 PM this evening. We can watch the sun set and I have matters to discuss with you."

"Okay," she chuckled.

Stacy and DeWolff stood by her side.

"See you around, spidey," said Stacy.

"We couldn't have solved this crime without you," added DeWolff.

"You're both very welcome," muttered Spider-Man.

And he and Prowler flew into the air once more

The whole crowd including Mary Jane, Stacy and DeWolff watched them in shock and awe.

"Go home, Hobie," said Spider-Man, "I have one more stop to make."

"If you say so, Peter," replied Prowler before flying off.

Spider-Man swung over across the city to get to the Toomes' apartment.

Valeria returned home with the groceries.

The two cops were still there with Adrian. The three of them rose up.

Valeria held out tips for both of them.

"Thank you very much, Ms. Toomes," said one.

"See both of you around," said the other.

And they both left, closing the door.

Adrian sighed.

"What do you got in there?" he asked.

"Your favorite," she smiled.

Adrian could do nothing but smile back.

Then they saw Spider-Man in the distance, clinging to their window.

"Still trying to kill me, Valeria?" he joked.

Valeria felt silly for all of the trouble she caused him under her power as Vulturess. She walked slowly up to him, worried.

"I apologize for everything I did to you," she said slowly, "and before you take off, I must tell you something I wish I had told you from the start."

"I'm listening," said Spider-Man, leaning against the windowsill.

Valeria gulped before speaking up.

"Peter, the moment I first I met you," she continued slowly, "I have always loved you. How hard you work in class; how sociable you are and that you're actually a hero inside that tries to help the city."

Spider-Man sighed.

"It's interesting to know, Valeria, but I only believe you on that last bit. Admit to me that you only loved Spider-Man and that's why you love me."

Valeria sighed back at him.

"Peter, would you be willing to give another chance at heart?"

"Like, love? Boyfriend and girlfriend sort of thing?"

"What other would I think of, Peter?"

"I'm sorry, Valeria. I like you as a friend but you are just not my type and no offense to you or your father but way out of my league. My love belongs to Mary Jane Watson. I mean you could've broke up the friendship between me and Mary Jane with that kiss the other night. Not to mention you trying to kill today…"

"But that was not the actual me," she interrupted, "why do you love Mary Jane instead anway?"

"I've loved her ever since I was 6 years old when she came to my neighborhood. We've started with the benefit of acquaintanceship which built up to a friendship as we got to know each other better. Finally I saved her life from becoming Spider-Man, twice actually and we've been boyfriend and girlfriend ever since. I'm proposing to her tonight."

"But Peter? Why so sudden?"

"Are you sure that you're ready, Peter?" asked Adrian.

"Yes, Mr. Toomes. I am ready. I feel ready. And if it answers your question, Valeria, I've been for three years now."

Valeria sighed unhappily.

"Whatever, Peter. Your Uncle Ben would be proud."

"Good luck there, Peter," said Adrian.

"I always have good luck," said Spider-Man as he slung into the air and shouted, "and thanks!"

Valeria did look glum.

"It is his decision, daughter," consoled Adrian, walking up next to her, "he's been ready for three years."

Valeria sighed and quietly replied "I understand."

The start of Empire State Of Mind by Alicia Keys and Jay-Z played as she walked off.

_Yeah_

_Yea I'm out that Brooklyn, now I'm down in TriBeCa_

_right next to Deniro, but I'll be hood forever_

There was a knock on the front door to Aunt May's apartment. She rose up from her chair and opened it. There was Peter, smiling.

_I'm the new Sinatra, and... since I made it here_

_I can make it anywhere, yea, they love me everywhere_

"Why, hello, Peter. You look so cheerful. What is it?"

_I used to cop in Harlem, all of my Dominicano's_

_right there up on Broadway, pull me back to that McDonald's_

"May I please have that wedding ring back for MJ? I'm ready for this."

Aunt May smiled and pulled it out of her pocket, placing it in Peter's palm.

_Took it to my stashbox, 560 State St._

_catch me in the kitchen like a Simmons with them Pastry's_

"Good luck, Peter," she said.

_Cruisin' down 8th St., off white Lexus_

_drivin' so slow, but BK is from Texas_

Peter walked up to his apartment where Mr. Diktovich walked up, Ursula smiling slightly in the background.

_Me, I'm out that Bed-Stuy, home of that boy Biggie_

_now I live on Billboard and I brought my boys with me_

"Rent?" he asked.

Peter placed a $50 bill into his hands, making up for the lack of rent that he hadn't given Mr. Diktovich. It seems like the NYPD pay him a lot of money to his account for his help as Spider-Man.

_Say what's up to Ty-Ty, still sippin' mai tai's_

_sittin' courtside, Knicks & Nets give me high five_

"Compliments of the NYPD Department," he said before opening the door to his room.

Mr. Diktovich was speechless. So was Ursula, running up next to him.

_Hey yo I be Spike'd out, I could trip a referee_

_Tell by my attitude that I'm most definitely from..._

Hobie looked behind him.

"Did the cops pay you plenty of money too?"

Peter nodded, smiling.

_New York, concrete jungle where dreams are made of_

_There's nothin' you can't do_

_Now you're in New York_

In the Bugle, Jameson slapped his article down in front of Peter.

"Well done, Parker. You've just made yourself a staff job. You seriously make a great photographer and an awesome article. This came 2nd place in New York Times before…" then he thought for a moment, Mac Gargan smiling at him, "Gargan!" he shouted. And stormed out of the office.

_These streets will make you feel brand new_

_Big lights will inspire you_

_Let's hear it for New York, New York,_

_New York_

Peter chuckled and sat down in his chair, feet over desk and he popped a mint inside his mouth.

_Catch me at the X with OG at a Yankee game_

_Woah, I made the Yankee hat more famous then a Yankee can_

Jameson's article soon made its way into stores labeled _Spider VS Bird! Who wins? Read and find out!_

_You should know I bleed blue, but I ain't a Crip though_

_but I got a gang of homies walkin' with my clique though_

Adrian flipped through the article while sipping his beer, smiling with pride.

_Welcome to the melting pot, corners where we sellin' rock_

_Afrika Bambataa stuff, home of the hip-hop_

That evening as the sun was setting, Peter and Mary Jane were sitting on a web that Peter made on top of the Brooklyn Bridge. Peter had his arm around Mary Jane and she lie up next to him, comfortable

_Yellow cab, gypsy cab, dollar cab, holla back_

"Beautiful, isn't it?" sighed Peter.

_for foreigners it ain't for, they act like they forgot how to act_

"I couldn't agree more, Peter," sighed Mary Jane back.

_8 million stories, out there in it naked_

"The NYPD have great pride in me now that I've helped them out with the case.

_City, it's a pity, half of y'all won't make it_

"That's great, Peter. I'm really proud of you."

_Me, I got a plug, Special Ed "I Got It Made_

Peter took a deep breath and relaxed. He was getting ready to propose to Mary Jane.

_If Jeezy's payin' LeBron, I'm payin' Dwyane Wade_

"You look nervous, Peter. What's the matter?"

_Three dice cee-lo, three Card Monty_

"Is saving four times in a row around this city enough, MJ?"

_Labor Day Parade, rest in peace Bob Marley_

"Of course it is, Peter?" she chuckled, "why do you ask?"

_Statue of Liberty, long live the World Trade_

"It's a bit complicated, MJ but I think I'll get this over with?"

_Long live the King yo, I'm from the Empire State that's_

"Get what over with, Peter?"

_New York, concrete jungle where dreams are made of_

_There's nothin' you can't do_

_Now you're in New York_

Peter pulled a ring case, Mary Jane eyeing it with wonder as Peter opened it.

_These streets will make you feel brand new_

_Big lights will inspire you_

"Mary Jane Watson, will you marry me?"

_Let's hear it for New York, New York,_

_New York_

Mary Jane smiled. She never felt so happy.

_Lights is blinding, girls need blinders_

_so they can step out of bounds quick, the sidelines is_

"Yes, Peter," she chuckled, "this is great. I've been waiting a long time for this moment and now you're actually ready."

_lined with casualties, who sip to life casually_

"So did I," gasped Peter, "and now I am."

_then gradually become worse, don't bite the apple eve_

Mary Jane laughed and they kissed as the sight of the Brooklyn Bridge zoomed across the sunset.


	18. Chapter 18

Cast:

_Caught up in the in-crowd, now you're in style_

Tobey Maguire as Peter Parker/Spider-Man

_Anna Wintour gets cold, in Vogue with your skin out_

Kirsten Dunst as Mary Jane Watson

_City of sin, it's a pity on the wind_

John Malkovich as Adrian Toomes/Vulture

_Good girls gone bad, the city's filled with them_

Anne Hathaway as Valeria Toomes/Vulturess

_Mami took a bus trip, now she got her bust out_

Adam Scott as Hobie Brown/Prowler

_Everybody ride her, just like a bus route_

Johnny Messner as Burt Keynon/Hitman

_Hail Mary to the city, you're a virgin_

Rosemary Harris as Aunt May Parker

_And Jesus can't save you, life starts when the church end_

J. K. Simmons as Jonah J. Jameson

_Came here for school, graduated to the high life_

Bryce Dallas Howard as Gwen Stacy

_Ball players, rap stars, addicted to the limelight_

Keir O'Donnel as Gregory Bestman

_MDMA got you feelin' like a champion_

Tom Hardy as Frank Morgan

_The city never sleeps, better slip you an Ambien_

James Cromwell as Captain George Stacy

_New York, concrete jungle where dreams are made of_

Charlize Theron as Deputy Captain Jean DeWolff

_There's nothin' you can't do_

Thomas Haden Church as Flint Marko

_Now you're in New York_

Bruce Campbell as Restaurant Manager

_These streets will make you feel brand new_

_Big lights will inspire you_

_Let's hear it for New York, New York,_

_New York_

_One hand in the air for the big city_

_Street lights, big dreams, all lookin' pretty_

_No place in the world that could compare_

_Put your lighters in the air_

_Everybody say "yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah"_

_New York, concrete jungle where dreams are made of_

_There's nothin' you can't do_

_Now you're in New York_

_These streets will make you feel brand new_

_Big lights will inspire you_

_Let's hear it for New York, New York,_

_New York_

The list of cast members ended as the song ended.

Valeria was looking through the wreckage of the B&T Electronics store. The whole place was in a mess. All of Toomes and Bestman's products were destroyed.

"Damn it!" she muttered, "there's nothing here that still functions. Why didn't daddy be careful of what he was doing before he wrecked the entire store?"

She suddenly bumped into something sharp.

"Ow! What was that?"

Valeria looked to see a feather, similar to her Vulturess suit but in black instead of gray. She looked up to see a black bird suit standing before her.

She smiled, with an idea of revenge against Spider-Man in mind.


End file.
